


Cooking With Love

by Sythia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, First Love, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sythia/pseuds/Sythia
Summary: Ignis was always a practical man who never had time for anyone other than the young Prince Noctis. That was until he had a fateful meeting with a woman who would soon turn his world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in close to 15 years. I was cyber bullied in the past by my lack of description and tendency to rush through the story. While I feel I have not improved I am hoping that just one person out there enjoys my work. The fic will become NSFW in later chapters.

Ignis made his way through the sweeping halls of the Citadel. After hearing about the fabled dessert Noctis had had in Tenebrae he was determined to recreate it. He stopped at the kitchen's swinging doors and slowly pushed the left door open; poking his head in.  
"Pardon me," Ignis said to the chef standing behind the counter. The older heavy set man looked up from scrubbing the counter. The man looked to be in his late forties. He had a thick brown beard and matching brown eyes that seemed to twinkle in the harsh fluorescent lights. He wore the typical uniform of a chef, a white apron over top, and a white chef hat sat askew on his round head.  
"Good evening Mister Scientia. Come on in! What can I do for you?" He replied in a jolly tone. "Need me to cook something up for you?"  
"No, thank you." Ignis proceeded to the counter opposite the chef as he corrected his side swept hair. "I was wondering if I may borrow some supplies and your range for a short time?"  
The chef chuckled "Of course you can! We're just about finished cleaning up after dinner, and most of the staff will be heading home soon."  
The chef smiled and quickly began telling Ignis where all of the supplies in the kitchen were.  
He pointed to the cupboards directly in front of him. "Under here is where we keep all the pots and pans. To the left there in those drawers are all the cooking utensils like spoons and spatulas. Behind me is the hand washing station, but the dishwasher is over there." He pointed to the right. Ignis followed his finger before returning his gaze to the man's face.  
"Where might I find the ingredients?" He inquired.  
The chef chuckled, "yes, of course! How silly of me. Follow me."  
The two men headed passed the industrial dishwasher and turned a sharp right into a large room. The room had rows upon rows of shelves stock to the brim with various culinary goods. Ignis' green eyes shone brightly as the chef walked him through the aisles telling him what each shelf housed. In the back of the room were two large metal doors.  
"Here's the fridge and freezer. Be careful not to get trapped in them. There's a release button in each one but sometimes they can be finicky. Anything else you need?"  
"I think you've covered all of it. However, I apologize as I never caught your name." Ignis bowed his head slightly.  
"Not to worry, my boy. The name's Guay Plumias." Guay patted Ignis on the back. "Though most people call me Chef or.."  
"Papa!" A female voice rang out interrupting Guay from finishing his sentence. "Papa, are you here?"  
"Yes, honey. I'm in the back." Guay called back and shook his head. "Sorry, that's my daughter. She comes to pick me up sometimes after work."  
Ignis turned to the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. Walking towards them was a young woman possibly in her late teens or early twenties. She stopped a few feet away and brushed her waist length red hair around her back and over her right shoulder. She wore a black low cut blouse, a white pencil skirt which showed off her long shapely legs, and a pair of black pumps. Her sharp pale blue eyes met his for a moment before hers slowly dropped down to his feet and back up. Ignis instinctively stood up taller and inhaled puffing out his chest slightly.  
"I'm Avalora." She flashed him a coy smile.  
"This is Ignis Scientia. He works directly with his highness, Prince Noctis, so you better be on your best behavior when he's around." Guay grumbled at his daughter.  
"Of course, Papa!" She replied yet her eyes were still locked with Ignis'. Guay took his daughter by the arm and began leading her out of the dry storage room. She waved slowly at Ignis before turning to walk side by side with her father.  
Ignis released the breath he had been holding and said quietly to himself, "I must say that's the first time I've ever frozen in front of anybody."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalora's view of her first meeting with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few repeat conversations in this chapter. Will happen again in a few more chapters, but not for too long. Generally, I wouldn't post so soon but I'm already writing the 17th chapter so what the hell?

Avalora slipped through the kitchen door expecting to see her father behind the counter finishing his duties before going home, but he wasn't there. She glanced around the large kitchen and sighed.  
"It's too early for him to fill out the forms for next weeks food order, but maybe he's getting a head start because I was late tonight."  
She made her way to the dry storage room and called out.  
"Papa! Papa, are you here?"  
"Yes, honey. I'm in the back." Her father returned her call from the back of the vast room. Avalora slipped through the aisles in the room in the direction his voice had come from; her heels clacking loudly on the hard floors.  
When she found her father she was surprised to see he wasn't alone. Standing there was a tall, thin man with the most intense green eyes she had ever seen hidden behind a pair of glasses. His light brown was perfectly swept to the left of his long face. Avalora couldn't help but lower her gaze to his feet and back up noticing he was wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt, perfect fitted black dress pants, and black professional shoes.  
"I'm Avalora." She blurted out and smiled nervously.  
"This is Ignis Scientia. He works directly with his highness, Prince Noctis, so you better be on your best behavior when he's around." Papa grumbled.  
"Of course, Papa!" She replied unable to look away from the tall man's fierce eyes. Her father grasped her arm gently and pulled her away from Ignis. She shyly waved a goodbye to Ignis and turned around.

"What was that all about?" Papa asked once they were out of earshot of Ignis.  
"I don't understand what you mean." She replied heading out to the parking lot where she had parked.  
"The way you two stared at each other. It was like I was watching some awkward teen romance movie." He chuckled.  
"Sorry, Papa. I didn't really know how to act. He seems like a very serious person."  
"He has to be. He's going to be Prince Noctis' chamberlain when the young man is king." Papa entered the passenger side of the car and sat while Avalora took the drivers side and started up the car.  
"I see." She trailed off focusing on the drive home.

After about ten minutes they pulled into the driveway. She locked up the car and proceeded into their house. They were greeted by a wonderful aroma of her mother's cooking.  
"We're home, dear!" Papa removed his shoes and put on a pair of warm slippers. Avalora followed suit and slipped into the dining room to help her mother set the table.  
"How was the apartment viewing today?" Her mother inquired as they began their dinner.  
Avalora looked up from her meal. "It was okay. Nice place, but the only available apartment is on the bottom floor. I'd feel much safer being higher up. Especially since I'll be living alone."  
"I don't like the idea of you moving out. Why can't you just stay here with us?" Papa questioned.  
"Guay, she's nearly 19 we can't keep her here forever. She needs to experience living on her own!" her mother answered for her.  
"And the places I'm looking at are much closer to the university so I won't need the car," Avalora added. Papa sighed hating the thought of his daughter growing up so quickly. As dinner went on Avalora lost herself in the thought of the man she met earlier that evening. After finishing she quietly excused herself to her room and pulled out her phone. Dialing a familiar number she placed the phone to her ear.  
"Ava!" Her cousin greeted the call.  
"Hey, Nova. You'll never guess what happened today." Avalora replied laying down on her bed.  
"Oh this sounds good! Tell me!"  
"I think I met a God today. This man was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He works at the Citadel. There's a small chance I might see him again. I don't know how to act. Tell me what to do!" she pleaded into the phone.  
"First you have to tell me what he's like." Nova laughed at her romantically hopeless best friend.  
Avalora relayed the quick meeting she had and described the man in detail.  
"He sounds like an older mature guy. Okay, so he's probably not interested in a super innocent girl. You need to come off as super sexy and confident. Also, flirt your ass off. Make it seem like you're a sexual goddess."  
"Novalunaria! I can't do that!" Avalora blushed just thinking about it.  
"Don't use my full name! You know how much I hate it!" Her cousin growled. "Anyway, mature men don't want to date total virgins."  
"I'm not a total virgin!"  
"Right you went on three dates with Robbo, made out with him for like five seconds, and got dumped. Then he went and made your life hell making you switch high schools." Nova said harshly. Avalora closed her eyes not wanting to relive the memory. "Take my advice, Ava. Borrow one of your mom's mature magazines. They always have articles on how to land guys. I have to go. I'm meeting Havot at the park for a late night walk. Call me later." Nova hung up before Avalora had a chance to say goodbye, but that was normal for them. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "She's right. No man is going to date me if they know I'm completely inexperienced with men. Tomorrow, I'll start becoming a sexy, confident Goddess!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis returns to the kitchen and has his second meeting with Avalora.

It was a few months after Ignis' first attempt at Noctis' dessert did he decide to return to the kitchen.  
"It's not sweet enough." Noctis' words ran through his mind. Ignis sighed and pushed open the kitchen door. He was greeted by the sight of a female's rear end as the woman was clearly bent over the counter. His gaze fell to the black pump she wore on her right foot. Her left foot was raised out of the other shoe while she scratched the back of her right leg with her toes. He could tell by the shoes that the woman was Avalora. Ignis cleared his throat as he stepped into the kitchen. Avalora straightened and turned to the sound.  
"Oh hello, Ignis." She smiled and dabbed her mouth with a napkin to prevent smudging her ruby red lipstick.  
"Good evening." He managed to say, although it came out a lot more breathy than he intended. He corrected his glasses as he circled the counter to begin his second attempt at the Tenebrae dessert. Avalora turned back around to the half-finished plate of chicken cordon bleu. She watched him intently while she finished her dinner as Ignis began pulling the utensils he needed out of the drawers and cupboards.  
"What are you making?" Avalora inquired licking the remaining food off of her fork before pushing the plate aside.  
"An attempt at a special dessert for Prince Noctis," Ignis replied, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and rolling them to his elbows. He found it was much easier speaking to her as long as he didn't make eye contact. Avalora picked up the plate she had just brushed aside then took it down to the dishwasher.  
"Can I try some?" She returned to the counter but took a place next to him. Ignis glanced down at her heart shaped face noticing the smokey makeup around her eyes making the light shade of her blue irises pop that much more. She had her head resting on the palm of her left hand propping herself up with her elbow.  
She wore a similar outfit she had before, but this time it was a red blouse and a black pencil skirt that stopped above her knees. Biting her lip and giving him a pleading look. She reached out and delicately ran her fingers down his bare forearm. "Well?"  
"I suppose." He agreed, covering his eyes to correct his glasses once more, and to remove himself from her gaze.  
Avalora stood and took her original spot on the other side of the counter as to not get in Ignis' way while he baked. She watched him without making a noise during the entire preparation of the pastries. Ignis was so involved with what he was doing he had actually forgotten she was there until he placed the tray into the oven.  
"I got you a stool." She broke the silence and nodded to the end of the counter closest to her.  
"Thank you." He smiled and sat down resting his legs. "You've been awfully quiet."  
"With Papa being a chef I learned at an early age distracting someone while they're busy in the kitchen can have catastrophic consequences." Avalora took Ignis' left hand in both of hers and began gently massaging his palm.  
"When I was little I kept bugging Papa while he was cooking and he burnt himself. It was only a mild burn, but the memory stuck with me nonetheless." Ignis watched her face closely. She seemed like a very different Avalora than the one who greeted him when he had entered the kitchen. She switched to his right hand and met his eyes.  
"You're staring." She chuckled and flashed him her coy smile once again. Ignis' cheeks flushed making his face feel warm. Embarrassed he turned his face from her. "My apologies, I didn't mean to stare."  
She clicked her tongue in a disapproving tone and leaned forward. She placed her left hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards her.  
"You have such gorgeous green eyes, please, don't turn away. I don't mind if you stare at me as long as I can stare back into those perfect emeralds."  
Ignis gave her a quizzical look. "Which one is the real you, I wonder."  
She tilted her head to the side confused before responding, "What do you mean?"  
"Is Avalora Plumias the highly flirtatious, opinionated, take no nonsense personality I first met, or the romantic, quiet and respective one I've just witnessed?"  
"Can't I be both?"  
"Not to this extreme. One of them is an act, and I'm pretty sure I know which one." Ignis leaned in close enough he could feel her breath on his lips. "You've peaked my curiosity. I will figure you out."  
Avalora sat back and placed her hands on her lap. "Game on, Ignis. Your move."  
It wasn't long before Guay came bouncing out of the storage room.  
"Sorry about the wait, honey. Last week's order was a complete mess, so it took me longer than usual to finish. Ready to go home?"  
"It's okay, Papa, but you'll have to answer to mom." Avalora began departing the kitchen with her father. When she reached the door she stopped and turned toward Ignis.  
"Don't be a stranger, Iggy." She winked and was gone seconds later.  
"This might be more entertaining than I originally anticipated." Ignis thought aloud pulling the pastries from the oven. After they had cooled he wrapped one up and left it in the refrigerator with Avalora's name on it and a note that read: "Be prepared. You've moved all your pawns, but you will lose your Queen at our next meeting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters get longer and hopefully better. Also, I suck at summarizing things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ignis' previous threat Avalora isn't sure what she should do. Keep playing or expose the truth?

Avalora laid on her bed after her second encounter with Ignis. She groaned loudly at herself.  
"Game on? I'm so stupid. I don't know how to play this so called game." She picked up her phone and called her cousin. Her cousin picked up sounding different than her usual bubbly self.  
"Hey Ava, what's up?"  
"Are you okay, Nova? You sound upset." Avalora asked sounding concerned.  
Nova sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Havot broke up with me earlier."  
"I'm sorry to hear that!"  
"Don't be. It wasn't going to work out anyway. You know me, I'll be back to my old self in a few days." Nova released a half-hearted chuckle.  
"I feel so bad. Here was calling you about my love life when you're hurting." Avalora genuinely apologized.  
"It's fine. Go ahead and tell me what's up. It would be good to get my mind off of Havot."  
Avalora sighed, "If you insist. I saw again Ignis today."  
"Who is Ignis?"  
"The tall green eyed God I told you about a few months ago. I guess I never did tell you his name." Avalora aimlessly began packing some of the empty boxes in her room while she talked. "Anyway, he got really close to my face and told me he can tell that I'm faking part of who I am and that he's pretty sure he knows which part."  
"Damn he's a smart one, what did you do? Did you drop the act?"  
"No, and I wish I did. I said 'game on. Your move.' What do I do now? I'm kicking myself for saying that. I should have run away!" She placed some books in the box as her cousin laughed mercilessly at her. "Stop laughing!"  
"I can't! That's too funny!"  
"What do I do? I can't just stop, right? What if he likes the fake me and hates the real me. Why did I listen to you?"  
"I don't know. I have horrible luck with guys. You probably shouldn't have listened to me."  
"Oh thanks a lot, Nova" The cousins laughed together.  
"Mom's yelling at me, I gotta go. Call me tomorrow." Nova said while quickly hanging up the phone. Avalora sat in front of the half packed box.  
"Why is dating so damn complicated!" She whined and continued packing.

The following morning she followed her father out to the car to drive him to work.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow the car again, Papa. I really appreciate having an easier time getting to my job interviews." Avalora smiled and entered the car.  
"Why are you even getting a job? I can afford to pay for your apartment." Papa replied slipping into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt.  
"I know, you're already paying for half of it so I don't have to get a roommate. I really want to learn how to live on my own and budget my own money."  
Her father shook his head at his daughter. "Stop growing up. You're making me feel old. I can get you a job at the Citadel."  
Avalora stopped at a red light and sighed; removing the image of Ignis from her mind. "I want to do things on my own, Papa. I really appreciate it though."   
"Stubborn like your Papa." Papa smiled. "Would you mind coming in with me? One of my employees called me sick this morning and the order is coming in today. It shouldn't take more than a half an hour. I just need you to go over the list to make sure the correct items were delivered."  
"Of course, Papa." She agreed, pulling into the parking lot.

They two entered the kitchen and began the work immediately. Avalora was a little lost on what to do but quickly caught up after realizing the items had specific code numbers on them. Her father was busy putting the items she had already checked in their proper places.  
"I'm all done, Papa." She called out walking to the back of the storage room.  
"Thank you, honey. Go ahead and put the papers on the cart there. I'll take care of it later." Papa replied as he started stocking the fridge items. "Oh, there's a thing here for you."  
"What?" She put out her hand as her father placed the wrapped pastry in her hand. "Oh, I totally forgot I asked if I could have one!"  
"I think someone might have his eye on my daughter," Papa grunted and continued his work.  
"It's not like that. I asked for this. It's not like he made it especially for me." She shook her head "I better get home. I still have some packing to do."  
"Of course, I'll see you after work."

Avalora headed up the stairs to the main floor on her way to the parking lot. While walking down the corridor she overheard a gruff voice.  
"Good morning, Ignis! What are you up to?"  
Avalora stopped at the end of the hall and peeked around the corner spotting Ignis in a grey shirt, black sweat pants, and comfortable running shoes. She noticed he had a towel around his neck. He was talking to one of the guards.  
"I'm on my way to get some exercising in. Prince Noctis won't be up for a few more hours."  
"Need a sparring partner? I don't start my shift for an hour."  
"I'm sure it will be helpful."  
Avalora continued watching until the two were out of her line of sight. She released a breath and continued toward the parking lot.  
"There's no way I could see him so soon. I still haven't figured out what to do."  
She pulled the note off of the pastry and unwrapped it taking a bite.  
"Oh man, that's amazing! This is literally the best thing I've ever tasted!" She unraveled the note and read it her face turning red. "Lose my queen? What the heck does that even mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis confidently returns to the kitchen armed with new information about Avalora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fic! I've realized my writing focuses too much on the conversation so I'm trying real hard to add more descriptors in it.

Ignis stood in the kitchen of Noctis' apartment contemplating his last two meetings with Avalora. Noct's apartment was a large suite on the top floor of his apartment building. Straight ahead from the small hallway by the front door one could see the kitchen that came equipt with a small preparation bar opposite the sink. The bar kept the kitchen separated from the living room where Noct had a large black couch placed against the wall so he can see his television as well as the kitchen. To the right of the couch was the entrance to the hallway that led to Noct's bedroom and bathroom. On the other side of the hallway was a dining room table that hardly ever got used. The apartment also came with a large balcony, the door to which was to the left of the living room.   
"Your Highness, how much do you know about Guay Plumias?"  
Noctis looked up from the plate of food Ignis had made for him. "Head chef at the Citadel? Not too much, why?"  
"I recently met his daughter. She's quite an intriguing young lady." Ignis watched as Noct pushed the carrots around his plate.  
"You mean Avalora? Interesting isn't the word I would use to describe her."  
Ignis took a seat on the couch next to the young prince. "You know her?"  
Noct set the plate of unfinished vegetables on the coffee table and sat back.  
"She was in my class our final year. Very popular with both the guys and the girls, but was more interested in studying than dating. Even Prompto got up the nerve to ask her to a movie, but she turned him down. I think she only ever dated one guy before at her first school"  
Ignis smiled and picked up the plate off of the coffee table. "Thank you, Your Highness. You've given me some valuable information, but please eat your vegetables next time."  
"Drop the formalities when we're alone, and I'll consider it."  
"I'll be making another attempt at the dessert tomorrow." Ignis scraped the leftover food into the compost bag.  
He rested the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. He smiled to himself thinking about the new information. Slowly he washed, dry and put away the few dished that were used to make Noct's dinner. Ignis pressed his hands to the top of the counter as he considered his next plan of attack.

The following evening Ignis arrived at the kitchen around the same time he had the previous times. When he entered he was unexpectedly greeted by Guay instead of his daughter.  
"Mister Scientia!" Guay's voice boomed happily. "Welcome back. Have you come to make some more of your pastries?"  
"Yes, sir." He replied glancing around the kitchen, but to no avail. Avalora wasn't there. Ignis cleared his mind and decided to begin his original task. It wasn't long before one of the other employees of the Citadel came into the kitchen.  
"Chef, his majesty King Regis requests a word with you." The thin man grimaced.  
Guay nodded and removed his apron. "Yes, of course. Mr. Scientia please help yourself to whatever you need. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Ignis waved Guay and the other employee off before heading to the dry storage room to collect the ingredients he planned to use. While there he heard two voices coming from the back right corner of the room. Setting the few ingredients he gathered on a nearby cart, he curiously followed the voices. In the corner of the room was a long table lined with chairs generally used by the kitchen staff to take their breaks. At the far end of the table, a woman with long red hair sat and seated on top of the table next to her was one of the server staff. She was wearing blue jeans a black t-shirt and a pair of popular sneakers. The man was a short stocky man with thinning brown hair and eyes so dark they looked black. He was wearing the wait staff uniform with a leather jacket over top. Ignis moved close enough to hear what they were saying. He normally wouldn't eavesdrop on someone's private conversation, but the woman was most likely Avalora and her body language suggested she was uncomfortable with the situation she was in.  
"Come on, Ava. Just one date. I guarantee you'll have a great time." The man said brushing some hair out of her face.  
She turned away quickly. "I've told you I'm too busy with college to be bothered with dating anyone."  
"Then instead of a date why not just come home with me and have some fun?" He suggested running his hand up her arm and towards her collarbone. As she coiled away from his touch Ignis stepped around the corner.  
"Pardon my interruption, but I must speak with Miss Plumias immediately. It's an important matter." Ignis politely said to the other man; although he had much rather broken the man's hand for touching Avalora without her consent. The man didn't even so much as glance in Ignis' direction as he shot back a reply.  
"Wait your damn turn, buddy! Can't you see we're busy?"  
"What I see is a rude man sexually harassing this young woman. That is grounds for dismissal if I do recall." Ignis calmly answered extending his hand towards Avalora. She timidly yet graciously took it and stood. Ignis quickly pulled her behind him as the man grabbed at her other arm. Ava stared at Ignis' back. The man who was talking to her had started at the Citadel only a few weeks prior. Ava always hated when her father had to delay going home right away because the man would try to talk to her, usually in a sexual manner that made her feel ill.  
"Look I don't know who you are coming in here acting like you run the damn place, but I actually work here, and I can do whatever I want with whoever I want! Now piss off and get your hands off my woman!" The man hopped off the table and stood as tall as he could pushing out his chest in a threatening manner. Ignis didn't take his eyes off of the angry man.  
"Avalora, dear, can you please locate Gladiolus for me? He will be in the training room. Take the main stairs two floors up, turn right and follow the hallway all of the way to the end. Last door on the left." He released her hand and she quickly scrambled away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Avalora ran down the final corridor and threw the door open to the training room. In the center of the room stood a man with dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes. The word 'tall' didn't describe the height of the man as he stood at least half a foot taller than the average height of men. The guard grabbed his towel and wiped his tan forehead and his broad bare shoulders.  
"Can I help you?" He asked in a deep voice as he put the large sword he held back against the wall and slipped on a shirt he had dropped on the floor earlier.  
"Are you Gladiolus?" She panted leaning against the door trying to catch her breath.  
"I am." He stared at her curiously.  
"Ignis sent me. Come quickly to the kitchen." Ava replied.  
Gladiolus briskly walked through the room to Avalora. He lifted her in his strong arms and sprinted off down the hall.  
"Sorry, but this sounds urgent."  
Before she knew it she was being placed in front of the kitchen door. She hurried running through the kitchen and into the dry storage room just in time to see Ignis flip the creep onto his back.  
"Wow. He is too perfect." Avalora exclaimed staring at Ignis. Gladiolus chuckled and looked down at her. She looked up and blushed realizing she said that aloud.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Gladiolus said quietly to her as he advanced toward the two other men and lifted the one off of the floor. "Good job, Ignis."  
Once Gladiolus' footsteps faded away Avalora stepped toward Ignis and hugged him tightly. His body tensed at the sudden embrace. She could feel the strong muscles in his back, and the smell of his cologne filled her nose.  
"Thank you!" She smiled into his chest. "That guy has been bugging me every day since he started working here a week ago."  
Ignis caught the soft scent of lavender in her hair as he awkwardly embraced her back with one hand pressing into her middle back.  
"I think maybe we should end our game." He said softly.  
"Okay," she agreed, "Will you stay with me until Papa returns? That guy had this look in his eyes that really had me scared."  
"Of course, my dear, I will stay with you for as long as you need me. Let's at least move back to the kitchen area." Ignis helped her pick up her items before gathering the last of the ingredients he needed.

While back in the kitchen Avalora cracked her textbook open and attempted to study some more. Ignis kept a close eye on her noticing she hadn't turned the page at all. He placed the tray in the oven and took a seat next to her. Placing his hand on hers, he gave her a gentle squeeze.  
"That guy won't ever bother you anymore, and if something like this ever happens again, do not hesitate to call me. Either I will come myself or send someone to come get you, alright?" He scribbled his number on the notepad he carried and slipped it across the counter to her. Ava looked down at the paper, folded it up and put it in her pocket.  
"Thank you, Ignis." She sniffled but smiled. "I don't know why, but I feel comfortable with you. Any other man I don't." She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ignis looked down at the top of her head as a slight grin placed itself on his lips. The kitchen door was swung open hard with a loud crash causing the couple to jump apart.  
"You okay, honey? I heard what that sleazeball did. Guess he's been harassing all of the females here. Good riddance!" Guay stood at the left end of the counter next to his daughter. "Thank you, Mr. Scientia. You protected my daughter from a horrible situation. If there's anything I can do please ask."  
Ignis reached for Avalora's hand and held it softly before replying. "Would it be too much if I could have your permission to ask your daughter to join me for dinner one evening later this week?"  
Guay's eyes jumped from Avalora, who's cheeks were flushed red, to a confident Ignis then down to their hands.  
"You don't need my permission, son. You've proven you can take care of my little girl. I'll leave you two alone. Honey, I'll wait for you at the car." The chef chuckled and began walking away. "Oh, before I forget that tall guard is outside the kitchen wanting to talk to you, Mr. Scientia."  
Ignis turned towards Guay and smiled, "Thank you, and please, call me Ignis."  
Guay patted Ignis on the shoulder and left with a skip in his step. Avalora kept her eyes downcast on the counter as her face was still flushed. Ignis lifted her face and turned it gently to face him. Ava's eyes widened with both fear and excitement, and she bit her lip nervously.  
"Dinner this week?" He asked stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
"Sure." She squeaked out and blushed even harder turning her entire face red.  
"I'll have Gladiolus walk you to your car. I don't want to burn the pastries."  
"Of course. Thank you." Avalora stood up, collected her items, and stepped towards the door. Ignis spun around on the stool, reached out taking her arm, and pulled her back.  
"You have my number now. Call me immediately when you get home." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. She nodded quickly and backed out of the kitchen nearly running into Gladiolus.  
"Please walk her to her car!" Ignis' voice rang out from the kitchen. Gladiolus let out a gruff agreement. Ignis sat in quiet contemplation listening to their footsteps fade away. He was interrupted by a message on his phone from Noctis that read: 'Can you bring food over? Prompto and I are hungry.'  
Ignis messaged back agreeing and went into the dry storage room to grab more ingredients to cook up a dinner for Noct and his friend.

"So what's the story with that little man?" Gladio asked as we walked with Avalora; trying to keep his pace slowed in time with hers.  
"Oh, he's been saying and doing inappropriate stuff to me and other women at work with Papa. I don't really want to go into details, but I will say I don't know what would have happened if Ignis hadn't shown up." She hugged herself tightly as the words of the creep repeated inside of her mind.  
"Well, we've taken care of him." He patted her on the head. "Are Ignis and you a thing?"  
"No, this is the third time we've met." Ava relaxed at the thought of Ignis' green eyes and comforting smile.  
"You know you should relax. Ignis isn't going to care if you're innocent." Gladio let out a hardy laugh.  
Avalora's face flushed. "How do you know?"  
"When he kissed your cheek your face went so red I thought your head would explode." Gladio stopped and turned towards her. "Listen I don't know Ignis that well, but what I do know about him is that he never does anything without a reason. Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride because Ignis is probably the second best man in this world."  
"Second? Who's the first?"  
"Me, of course!" He laughed loudly and led her the final few feet to the car before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

When Gladio returned to the kitchen Ignis was away and the timer for the oven was beeping wildly. He stood up and pulled the pastries out of the oven and placed the tray carelessly on top of the stove. Gladio shook his head at the fact Ignis could have burnt the dessert and got himself a glass of water. Ignis made his way back from the storage room and looked at the placement of the tray.  
"Your timer went off so I took them out for you." The tall built man said.  
"Thank you," Ignis replied setting each pastry on the cooling racks and setting the tray aside so he can begin making Noct's dinner.  
"I was going to ask what happened with that creep, but I got the whole story from Avalora. I guess the guards had heard reports from other staff and had planned on kicking him out tomorrow. He won't be able to get a job in this city. You know how the staff love to gossip."  
"You being one of them." Ignis joked.  
Gladiolus knocked on the top of the counter as he stood. "Avalora's a good kid. You take care of her." He said before briskly exiting the room. Ignis stirred the pot slowly deciding on a quick stew would be faster to make. He looked down at his phone as it rang with an unknown number appearing on the screen. He lifted the phone and answered.  
"Ignis Scientia."  
"It's, um, Ava." The familiar voice spoke from the other end. She sounded awkward and robotic on the phone. "Papa and I made it home okay."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I will call you tomorrow on the details of our dinner. Get some rest."  
"I will. Thank you." She spoke before hanging up. Ignis smiled to himself as he packed up the food he made and closed down the kitchen before heading to Noct's apartment to feed the grumpy prince.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Avalora finally have their first date and neither know what to expect.

Ignis stared at the dinner he was cooking for Noctis. He still hadn't called Avalora with the dinner plans and it was getting late. The plans he had made in his mind had fallen through and he was at a loss as to what he was going to do. Noct noticed the far away look on Ignis' face.  
"What's bothering you?" He asked kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. Ignis looked up contemplating on sharing his thoughts with the younger man.   
"Spill, Specs."  
"I couldn't get a reservation anywhere for a dinner with Avalora. I told her I'd call her tonight with the plans." Ignis pulled a piece of fabric out of his breast pocket and removed his glasses to clean them gently.  
"Most places are booked months in advanced. You should have known that." Noct scratched his cheek with an absent mind.  
"You are correct. I was just hopeful that one of them would have a cancellation this weekend." Ignis slipped the glasses back onto his face and began plating the food. Noct removed his feet from the table as Ignis brought the plate to him.  
"Why don't you just make her dinner? Prompto says your food is better than anything he's ever had."  
"Neither of our homes are suitable for a date." He sighed and began cleaning the kitchen.  
"Well then bring her here. I'll go out with Prompto and you can call me when you're done."  
Ignis looked around the apartment and conceded. "This may be my only option. Excuse me for a moment."  
He slipped away from the living room and pulled out his cell phone dialing Avalora's number.

Avalora was seated on her bed with her cousin.  
"He hasn't called me and it's already close to seven. You don't think he forgot did he?"  
"Chill I'm sure he's just busy and will call you once he's available." Nova looked down at her nails and began painting them a soft pink. She has the same red hair as her cousin that was cut to her shoulders and sapphire blue colored eyes.  
"You're probably right." Ava sighed and set her phone on the bed next to her. Almost immediately it began to ring.  
"Is it him?"Nova looked up. "Put it on speaker!"  
"No!' Ava hissed and accepted the call. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Avalora. It's Ignis. My apologies for calling so late. Truth be told I had a little trouble planning our date. I hope all is well with you?" Ignis' smooth voice made her heart beat increase rapidly.  
"Yes, I'm just having a girl's night in with my cousin, Nova. What kind of troubles?" She looked at her cousin and blushed feeling self-conscious.  
"Ah well as it turns out all of the restaurants I wanted to take you are unavailable this weekend. Thankfully Prince Noctis has offered us his apartment for the evening. Does Saturday at five work for you? I will be preparing the dinner myself, of course, so I will have to pick you up early."  
"Saturday is perfect. I start a job on Sunday."  
"You'll have to tell me about it come Saturday. I must be off. I have a dinner to plan. I will see you then."  
"Yes, good night, Ignis." She smiled and hung up. Her cousin shook her head as the younger girl squealed with excitement.  
"I wish you put him on speaker. I wanted to hear this sultry voice you claim he has."  
Ava threw a pillow at her cousin. "Just stay quiet and let me revel in my happiness, okay?"

It wasn't long before Saturday crept up on Avalora. She had spent hours in her underwear digging through her closet trying to find the right clothes to wear.  
"Should I go casual or formal? I don't want to be under dressed or over dressed." She looked over at her cousin who was there to help. Nova was wearing short black shorts and a plain white strapless shirt.  
"Doesn't he work at the Citadel? He'll probably be dressed nicely if he's coming from work. Go semi-formal. Wear the black one I brought."   
Ava held the dress up to her. "Are you sure? It seems too revealing."  
"Try it on first. You're down to your last hour and you haven't even started on your hair!" Nova sighed and stood up as Ava quickly slipped the dress on.  
"Does it look okay?" Ava fixed the low cut bust line before pulling the bottom of the dress down. "It doesn't even come to my knees!"  
"I hate how it looks better on you," Nova grumbled.  
"We look almost identical except you're taller, and have a rounder face." Ava laughed.  
"You have bigger boobs."  
"You have a bigger butt!" The two jokingly compared the minor differences between them.  
"Alright let's get your hair done. Thankfully you were smart enough to do your make up. Now we don't have to half-ass it."  
Nova sat Avalora down in front at her vanity and began brushing her long, soft hair.  
"What should I do with it? We don't have time to do anything fancy."  
"Let's leave it long but pin the front back so you don't somehow manage to stick your hair in your food," Nova replied using bobby pins to keep the hair away from Avalora's face. "There you're ready! With like ten minutes to spare if he's here on time."  
"He'll be here early. That's how he is." Ava grabbed a pair of long silver earrings and slipped them through her ears. She picked up a silver chain endowed with a teardrop shaped pearl in the center and carefully clasped the necklace around her neck.  
"How do I look?" Ava stood in front of her full-length mirror and spun slowly.  
"You look like a high-class escort," Nova replied helping her cousin into a pair of short black heels and handed her her black clutch bag. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang signifying Ignis' arrival. Ava took a deep shaky breath and slipped out of her room followed by her cousin. As they advanced down the stairs she found Ignis standing in the front hall speaking with her father.  
"I know you're a good man, Mr. Scientia, but I have to do the tough dad speech." Guay clapped Ignis on the back after having finished the speech he mentioned. Ignis was wearing a black and white pin striped button down shirt with a black blazer over top and his usually dress pants and shoes. Nova leaned over Avalora's shoulder as they finished descending the stairs.  
"You weren't kidding! He is smoking hot." She whispered in Ava's ear. Ava ignored her cousin and took a timid step forward. Ignis' green eyes flicked towards her.  
"You look absolutely stunning." He marveled extend his hand towards her while bowing politely.  
"You never told me he had an accent!" Nova gasped still standing on the bottom step. Ava glared at her. Ignis let out a small chuckled.  
"Is this your sister?" He inquired noticing the similarities between the two.  
"We're cousins, actually. Our moms are twins." Nova replied. Avalora puffed her cheeks out at her cousin and glared again.  
"Don't leave yet!" Ava's mother called out rushing towards the door with a camera. "Let me take a photo!"  
"Mom!" Avalora groaned. "This isn't prom we have to make it to dinner!"  
"Let me remind you, you didn't go to prom. This is as close as I am going to get. Move out of the way Guay." Her mother quickly snapped a photo of the couple. She noticed Nova was still standing on the stairs. "You're still here?"  
"I needed to check out the goods," Nova replied to Ava's mother and nodded towards Ignis.  
"We should get going. It was lovely meeting you all." Ignis could sense Avalora's embarrassment and turned towards the door. Guay held the door open for them. "Ten o'clock, young lady."

Ignis led Ava to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her.  
"Your family is very lively." He said before shutting her in the car and quickly slipped around the car and into the driver's seat.  
"I'm so sorry about that." She held her clutch purse tightly after she buckled herself in. "They never met my first boyfriend so they're kind of excited."  
Ignis clipped his seat belt and started up the car.  
"It's quite alright." He reached toward her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Relax. I understand you must be feeling nervous."  
He placed his hand on the back of her headrest and turned his head to look through the back window. Watching for cars he slowly pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Noctis' apartment.  
"I noticed you told your parents we were going somewhere for dinner." Ignis kept his eyes on the road.  
"Papa wouldn't let me out of the house otherwise. I can't wait to move out."  
"When do you plan on moving out?" Ignis slowed the car to a stop at a red light.  
"The first of next month. I'll be much closer to the university, and my new job."  
"Oh yes, you had mentioned starting a job. Tomorrow was it?" The car rolled forward as the light changed to green.  
"I'm surprised you remembered. I start as a server at a small restaurant."  
"That sounds wonderful. I've never held a part time job. I've been working for Prince Noctis since I was very young. We're nearly there now."  
Ava wanted to ask him questions concerning his job at the Citadel, but she felt she shouldn't pry into his life.

It wasn't long before they pulled into a parking lot of an expensive looking building. Ignis led Avalora through the building, into the elevator, and into Noctis' apartment. Ignis unlocked the door and opened it for Avalora. She thanked him and entered. He followed behind her and slipped off her heels replacing them with black socks generally used when one wears flats. Ignis watched her and took off his own shoes.  
"Looks like you had come prepared."  
She looked down at her feet then up at his green eyes. "I felt that bare feet wouldn't be appropriate."  
He led her into the living room. "Make yourself comfortable. I apologize as I will be busy cooking for the next little while."  
"That's alright. I don't mind." She looked around the large room and made her way over to the balcony doors. "Is it alright if I check out the view?"  
"Go right ahead." He smiled, placed the blazer her had just removed on the coat rack nearby and began starting their meal.  
She slipped out of the balcony door. The apartment was on the top floor of the building and looked over the city. The sun shone brightly in front of her. She turned back around and watched Ignis through the windows.  
"What a stunning view." She mumbled to herself. "I have to find out what he sees in me."  
Looking back over the capital city her eyes landed on the Citadel in the center. She smiled letting her mind drift back to the few meetings they had had. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard voices coming from inside the apartment. She stepped back into the living room to find Prince Noctis and his friend Prompto apologizing to Ignis.  
"Avalora!" Prompto exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since high school. What are you doing here."  
Noctis turned to Prompto and gave him a look, "Seriously? She's Ignis' date."  
"What? No way! No wonder she had no interest in me!"  
"You Highness," Ignis started but was interrupted.  
"Yeah, I know, sorry. I'll just change out of my work clothes and get out of your hair." Noctis waved off Ignis and headed towards his room. Avalora bowed as the prince walked passed before taking her place at the counter next to Prompto.  
"I'm really sorry about this, guys." Prompto sighed, "We honestly thought today was Friday."  
Noctis soon joined the rest in the kitchen. "Alright, let's go Prompto."  
"See you guys later!"  
The two men quickly left the apartment leaving Ignis and Ava alone once more.  
"My apologies," Ignis sighed as he checked the food. "Noctis promised he wouldn't be here."  
"You don't need to apologize. It was an honest mistake it could happen to anyone." She smiled. Ignis met her smile before heading to the dining room table.  
"Dinner will be ready momentarily. Please, have a seat."  
He pulled the chair out for her as she thanked him. When she sat he pushed the chair into the table slowly and lit the two candles he had placed on the table.  
"What would you like to drink?"  
"Just water would be fine, thank you."  
Ignis stepped back into the kitchen and finished the last of the cooking. He brought her a glass of water shortly before bringing her a plate of food and taking a seat across from her.  
"Wow, this looks wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
"Chicken fettuccini in alfredo sauce with steamed vegetables. Please enjoy."

The two didn't talk during the entirety of their meal. Ignis stood and cleared away the dishes.  
"How did you like it?"  
"I absolutely loved it. I think it may be my new favorite meal." Avalora took a sip of her water. "I'm sorry for being so quiet. Your food was so delicious I didn't want to stop eating it."  
"That's quite alright. I myself appreciate quiet dinners, and am very pleased you enjoyed the meal." Ignis smiled warmly while he brewed himself some coffee. "Now that the meal has past shall we begin to get to know one another."  
"I'd like that very much." She followed him to the couch. She sat with her legs tightly pressed together as the dress was so tight she couldn't cross her legs.   
"Tell me," He began placing his cup on the coffee table and turning towards her. "Your flirty act. How did you come up with that and why?"  
Avalora's face turned red. "You can thank Nova for that. She gave me some awful advice."  
"Do go on." He urged.  
"She said because you seemed so mature that you wouldn't be interested in someone so," she paused thinking of a word to use, "innocent."  
"Would you care to go into detail?" He asked crossing one leg over the other.  
"Let's save awkward personal moments for the third date." Ava smiled and leaned back against the cushion.  
"Fair enough. What do you consider first date conversation to be like?" He extended his right arm over the back of the couch noting the distance between them.  
"Hopes, dreams, aspirations. What we're looking for in a partner is a popular one. Although, I'd rather not get into that one." Ava replied noticing his relaxed and open posture.  
"Why not, pray tell?" He leaned forward and took a sip of his coffee then resting the cup on his lap.  
"Um," Her face flushed. "That topic doesn't seem to suit us. I can't really explain it."  
"Hopes, dreams, and aspirations it is." Ignis watched her closely as she nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress. He was hoping by now she'd be less nervous around him. "Let's start with you. What are you in college for?"  
"Education, I'd like to become a teacher. More specifically a teacher at Loisel School."  
"Loisel, that's the private school for the disabled is it not?"  
"It is." Ava nodded.  
"What's your reason for wanting to specifically work there?" He sipped his coffee once more.  
"That's a bit of a long story." She licked her dry lips. "Would it be alright if I use the restroom and maybe have another glass of water before continuing?"  
"Yes, yes, of course, my dear! You don't need my permission for that." Ignis put his coffee cup on a coaster on the table and stood. "Allow me to get you a glass of water."  
She removed herself from the couch and turned the corner to the hallway. She quickly found the bathroom as it was the only room with the door left open. When she returned to the living room she found Ignis looking out the balcony windows grasping his coffee cup in one hand, her water in the other, and what looked like a jacket of some sort over his arm. He heard her approach and handed her the water.  
"It's a beautiful evening and the sun is slowly setting. I was thinking we could enjoy the outdoors a bit while we continue our conversation."  
"That sounds like a fantastic idea."  
"Come." He extended his now free hand towards her and helped her step over the small step leading to the balcony. On the balcony was a small wicker love seat that had a floral cushion on top. In front of the love seat was a small glass table covered scuff marks. The two placed their cups on the table and settled into the seat. Ava blushed realizing the small couch barely held the two of them. Ignis slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.  
"To be completely truthful I brought you out here to get a closer to you. I don't want you to be so nervous around me."  
Ava shifted her weight and pressed herself into his side taking in the delicate scent of his cologne.  
"It's difficult for me to relax around men," She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, "but I want to. I'm a lot less nervous around you. Trust me."  
"I will take your word for it. Now continue with your story. We haven't much time before I must take you home."  
"Right. Well, it starts back when I was around the age of five. Papa hadn't started work at the Citadel yet and money was really tight. We lived in a small one bedroom apartment across town. Next door to us lived a young mother who had recently lost her husband. Her daughter and I were the same age and went to the same school. Her mother asked my mom if she could watch her daughter after school because she worked two jobs. My mother agreed.  
"The first time the little girl came to play she wouldn't answer me when I tried talking to her.  
I thought she didn't like me so I cried to my mom. Mom explained to me that my new friend was born unable to hear things and because of that she never learned to talk. Mom said the only way she could communicate was with her hands, but she did learn how to read and write."  
Ava leaned forward and took a long sip of her water. She held the glass in her lap as she settled back into Ignis' arm and continued.  
"I wrote the girl a note asking me if she'd teach me how to talk to talk to her. She seemed very happy that I had taken an interest in it. It took a few months, but I was finally able to hold full conversations with her."  
Ignis stroked her arm as he listened, "How did she teach you?"  
"She would write something down then show me the sign for it. It became more like a game for us than actual learning. As we got older I asked her why I never saw her at school. She explained to me that because she was deaf she had to take special classes. She didn't like it. The students were all different ages and had different disabilities. The work she was given was either too easy for her or too hard. I didn't think it was fair to her. From that day on I began teaching her all of the things I was learning in school. I'd copy my homework questions for her and had her take it home, and I would grade it after getting my grades back from the teacher."  
"Pardon my interruption, would you mind handing me my coffee?" Ignis reached for his cup.  
"Of course." Ava complied getting the cup for him.  
"You were a very sweet girl to do that for her. I hope this story has a happy ending."  
"It does. Papa started working for the Citadel about a year later and he gave my friend's mom a huge check so she could send her daughter to the private school. That way she was able to get the education she desperately wanted. It meant we had to live in the apartment for a few years longer, but seeing them happy made everything worth it."  
"I see you get your big heart from your dad."  
"Mom too. We're all pretty charitable people."  
"Where is your friend now?"  
"Oh, her mom got a job in Lestallum after my friend graduated so they moved there. Her mom remarried and my friend helps her stepdad at his shop."  
"What a sweet story." He smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

They sat in content silence for a while watching the sun slowly sink itself lower in the sky.  
"Can I ask you something?" Ava asked quickly breaking the silence.  
"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Ignis looked down at the top of her head sensing she was beginning to feel nervous again.  
"If we had continued with the game," She said emphasizing the words 'the game', "what exactly were you planning to do to prove I wasn't a huge flirt."  
"Oh," He chuckled softly, "allow me to show you."  
He stood and walked around the small table before taking her wrist and putting her up as well. She gasped loudly as he backed her into the balcony windows, pinned her wrists above her head and pressed his body into hers.  
"It may have been something like this." He whispered seductively in her ear. "I enjoy seeing you squirm."  
Ignis could feel the warmth radiating off of her especially her face since she was blushing so hard. She inhaled sharply as his lips pressed into the skin beneath her ear.  
"Ignis." Ava managed to whisper as shivers ran down her spine. "You win."  
He pulled his face away from her neck.  
"I won the moment you first looked at me."   
She moaned as he left her with a gentle yet short kiss on her soft red lips.  
"The thing is, Ava." He smirked releasing her wrists and backing away. "You attempted to tease the master at teasing."  
Avalora's heart beat wildly and she seemed to have trouble catching her breath.  
"It's about time I take you home now."  
"Just give me a minute." She gasped out. He smiled and helped her back into the apartment. There on the couch was Noctis eating chips staring at the television while he played a video game.  
"Hey," he said not looking up, "I appreciate you guys not doing anything in my bed, but close balcony curtains next time, would ya?"  
"Your Highness, my apologies, that will not happen again. But you said you'd stay out until I called."  
"The arcade closed and I got hungry. Thanks for leaving me some, by the way."  
Avalora hid her embarrassed face in Ignis' arm as he slowly directed her towards the front door.  
"Wait here a moment." He said to her before slipping back outside to pick up the dishes and his blazer. He returned moments later handing her the purse she brought. "Ready to go?"  
She nodded but didn't say a word.  
"Noct, I'm going to take Miss Plumias home. I will return shortly to clean up."  
"Later, Specs," Noctis replied immersed in his game. "Nice seeing you again, Ava."  
"You too." She squeaked out before the couple exited the apartment.

During the drive back to her home neither of them said a word until they pulled into the driveway.  
"I should apologize for what I did." Ignis sighed turning the car off.  
"It's no fault of yours I asked what you were going to do!" Ava replied quietly.  
"Still, I shouldn't have kissed you without asking first. It was ungentlemanly of me." He slipped out of the car and ran around to her side opening the door for her and taking her hand leading her towards the house. "I can't fully comprehend it, but there's something about you and flicks a switch inside of me. Truth be told, my dear, it took a lot of willpower to stop what I was doing. The taste of your skin released this, dare I say, animalistic side of me I didn't even know I had. I promise I will control myself in the future."  
"It's okay, really. We all lose sense of who we are sometimes." She gave him a gentle smile and stopped at her front door.  
"Avalora, if it is alright with you, I'd like to give you a proper kiss good night." He said placing one hand against her face and the other around her back.  
"I would like that, very much" She looked up at him as he brought his face closer. Her eyes drifted closed while he pressed his lips to hers once more. Ava slipped her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck running her fingers through the light brown hair on the back of his neck. Ignis groaned and broke the kiss lifting his head to the sky, but still held her tightly.  
"I'm sorry. I fear our next meeting may be dangerous for you. Might I suggest we have it in a more public place? I will be able to contain myself much more."  
"Sounds good." Avalora smiled listening to his rapid heartbeat. It was comforting knowing she could make him express feelings he hadn't experienced before.  
"I will leave the planning to you this time, my dear." He released her stepping a few paces away.  
"Good night, Ignis." She smiled sweetly.  
"Good night, Miss Ava." He returned her smile as she quietly entered her home. He walked back to the car and sat down. He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired face.  
"I could really use an Ebony about now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalora and her cousin run into the young prince and his friend.

Avalora and Nova were walking down a busy street carrying a few shopping bags from various stores.  
"I don't think you should spend your entire paycheck. Maybe you should save some for, I don't know, your own place?" Ava suggested to her older cousin. "You're twenty now, fresh out of college!"  
"I don't see the point in moving out of my parent's house until I find the man I'm destined to be with," Nova replied. "Let's drop these bags off at the car, and continue on."  
Ava shook her head and let out a defeated sigh following her cousin's instructions.  
"I don't understand you. You took extra classes and worked hard to graduate a year early for what?"  
"So I can get a job and spend all the money on cute shoes, obviously!" Nova laughed and locked up her car heading back to the shops. "You're doing the same thing. What's your reason for trying to graduate early?"  
"I actually want to start working and helping students as soon as I can."  
"See we're not too different. I became a pediatrics nurse to help kids too. I just want to enjoy the time I have outside of work."  
"I still think," Ava started but was cut off by her cousin.  
"It's Prince Noctis! Come on let's follow him!"  
"Nova! No!" Ava hissed but was pulled into the arcade. "I don't feel comfortable in a place like this!"  
"Just be my wing woman. I've never met the Prince. I wasn't lucky enough to go to school with him."  
"I'm just going to follow you and be oblivious." Ava rolled her eyes.  
Nova groaned, "Fine, close enough. Look there he is!"  
Nova pulled her cousin to a nearby machine.  
"Here, Ava, try this one." She spoke loudly gaining the attention of the prince and his friend.  
"That's okay, Nova. You go ahead."

The blonde haired friend leaned into Noctis and whispered in his ear, "Is that Ignis' girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, I think so," Noct replied trying to turn away.  
"Let's go say hi!" The other man pushed Noct towards the two red headed girls.  
"Avalora! How are you?" The blonde one called out. The cousins turned to the sound.  
"Oh Prompto, hello." She smiled politely while bowing "Afternoon, Your Highness."   
"Good Afternoon." Nova bowed as well.  
"Uh, hey," Noct replied feeling awkward with the formality.  
"Ava, you wanna try some of these games with me?" Prompto asked with a large smile on his face.  
Nova leaned to her cousin and whispered. "Introductions!"  
Ava glanced at her cousin then back to the two men.  
"Sorry, I'm not really into video games but my cousin here is. Her name is Nova. Nova this is Prince Noctis and his friend Prompto. We all went to the same high school."  
Noctis gave an awkward wave while Prompto greeted the older cousin. "Nova, will you try some games with me?"  
"Sounds like a ton of fun!" Nove giggled. Forgetting about Ava and the prince she followed Prompto to one of the machines. Avalora looked down at the floor.  
"You want to come get a drink with me? I'm kind of done with games." Noct asked as he scratched the back of his head with an absent mind.  
"Sure." She replied.

Ava followed him out to a nearby cafe. After they got their drinks they sat in the far back corner away from the windows and other patrons.  
"I'm sorry for crashing your date last month." He looked down at his drink apologetically. "Twice."  
"No, it was your place. You have every right to be there. We're indebted to you for allowing us to use the apartment." She blushed reliving the memory of Ignis pressing against her and Noct most likely witnessing the whole thing.  
"Have you two seen each other since?" He asked sipping his drink.  
Ava shook her head still staring at the smoothie in front of her. "No, we've both been very busy. Although we talk on the phone almost every night."  
"He hasn't been the same since your date," Noctis admitted. "We burnt my food three times. He's never done that before."  
Avalora looked up and caught his blue eyes. "I don't know what to say to that."  
"I've know Ignis my entire life. I think he was raised to believe that he'd be too busy to ever have a working relationship so he never really bothered with dating. He dated one girl a few years ago, but because he worked so much it didn't work out. Basically confirming what he had been told his whole life."  
Ava looked down at her drink. "I don't mind that he's busy. I'm happy with the regular phone calls."  
"That's probably why he's been acting differently. You've shown him that there are women out there willing to accept his busy schedule."  
"To be honest I didn't expect myself to date for a while either. I'm working hard with college. I want to graduate and start my career as soon as possible."  
"I'll get him a day off soon so the two of you can have another date."  
"Thank you." She smiled. "I didn't expect you to be so easy to talk to."  
"A lot of people don't approach me because I'm a Prince. I didn't choose this. I don't want to be treated differently. I'm just like everyone else. Let's get back to the others." He stood.  
"Right. Poor Prompto is in way over his head with Nova." Ava stood as well. "If it makes you more comfortable I'll try to be less formal with you."  
"Please do." He smiled and walked back to the arcade.

Avalora and Noctis found Nova and Prompto sitting on a bench out front of the arcade. Nova was scribbling something on Prompto's hand.  
"Call me later, okay?" She winked.  
"I will definitely call you!" Prompto replied clearly excited.  
"There you two are!" Nova waved to her cousin. "We wondered where you two ran off to."  
"I'm telling Ignis you took his girl on a date!" Prompto joked.  
"Yeah! How could you do that to poor Ignis!" Nova added. The two stood as Ava and Noct approached.  
"I gotta go to work. Come on Prompto." Noct ignored the previous comments.  
"Okay! One sec." He turned to Nova and smiled. "See you later."  
"You better." She warned, grabbed Prompto by the front of his shirt and pulled him close placing her lips against his. "Bye sexy."  
Prompto blushed and stumbled after his receding friend. Nova let out a laugh and turned to her cousin.  
"He's so adorable. I'm going to wreck him."  
"Be nice, Nova!" Avalora warned.  
"Nice? Oh, I will be nice. Real nice." She winked at her cousin. "That poor boy is in over his head."  
"Maybe you could not ruin any future relationships for him, and maybe, just maybe treat him gently. He seems very innocent."  
"I'm gonna marry that boy." The two returned to their shopping.  
"You say that about every guy you meet."  
"I know, but Prompto is different. He's sweet and artsy." She said pulling Ava into a nearby shoe store.

After a while, Nova drove Ava home before heading to her own place. Avalora entered her quiet apartment and set her purse on the end table as she slipped off her shoes. She pulled out her phone and called Ignis.  
"You have reached Ignis Scientia, I'm unable to get to the phone right now. Please leave me a message after the beep."  
Ava bit her lip nervously. "Hey, Ignis. It's Ava. I was wondering if you would be available in the next few weeks for a picnic in the park. Um, just call me back when you can. Okay, bye."  
She hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen to calm her nerves with a glass of water.

Ignis finished the long meeting he was in and pulled out his phone finding he had a missed called from Avalora. He smiled gently to himself and headed into the training room for a little bit of privacy. He leaned against the wall listening to the familiar ring while he waited for her to answer.  
"Hello, Ignis." Her sweet voice answered, "Thank you for calling me back."  
"My dear, I will never not call you back. Hearing your voice is one of the few enjoyments I get." He closed his eyes allowing himself to be absorbed by the sound of her voice. "What's this about a picnic in the park?"  
"Well, you told me to think of a date in a public place. There's a park nearby with a large open field that's commonly used for picnics. Since summer just started it's been really nice outside, but not to the point it's too hot to be out."  
"You're right, and I could use a good dose of vitamin D from the sun." He shifted his weight pressing his back against the wall and sighed, "Unfortunately, I have to go. There are a few more meetings scheduled today that I must attend. I will let you know as soon as I can when I will be available for a date."  
"Okay, call me later if you get a chance."  
"I will, my dear." Ignis ended the call and opened his eyes slowly only to come face to face with Gladio leaning against a wooden great sword.  
"You two are too cute!" He teased. "Look at your face all red. It's great seeing someone who's always so refined slowly losing his composition because a woman came into his life."  
"Do you need something, Gladiolus?" Ignis asked pushing himself off of the wall and correcting his glasses.  
"You're the one who interrupted my training with your cutesie phone call."  
Ignis rolled his eyes and headed towards the door.  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you have no idea what to wear to a picnic," Gladio called after him.  
Ignis turned to face the tall guard, "Your assumption would be correct."  
"A nice T-shirt and jeans with a pair of runners should be fine. Don't dress like, well, you."  
"T-shirt and jeans." Ignis looked down at his current professional outfit. He made a face and removed himself from the conversation.  
"You're welcome!" Gladiolus yelled out as Ignis escaped the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Avalora finished tying her hair up in a high ponytail. She leaned close to the mirror to apply a small amount of soft white eyeshadow and a thin line of black liner to her eyes, and a light pink gloss to her lips. She stood and made her way to the full-length mirror. Smoothing out her knee length white sun dress she felt ready for the picnic she had planned. She bounced happily down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom was packing up the basket for her.  
"Mom, I said I was going to do that."  
"I wanted to help you." Her mother smiled at her. "You're so beautiful."  
"You're beautiful too, mom." Ava smiled and hugged her mom tightly.  
"But I'm passed my prime." Her mother laughed. She had the same red hair that she kept in loose curls and the same light blue eyes. Her face was beginning to show signs of aging with crows feet by her eyes and creases forming around her mouth.  
"Papa wouldn't like hearing you talk like that." Ava released her mother and the two finished packing the basket.  
"I was worried you would be so focused on your career you'd never make time for romance. I'm very happy for you."  
Avalora blushed. "You always told me love only appears when you aren't looking, so I never bothered to look."  
"Are you saying you love him?" Her mother squealed.  
"Oh my Six, mom, this is our second date! Don't put words in my mouth!"  
The two were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Her mother quickly rushed to the door.  
The Plumias' owned a modest two-story house. From the front door, stairs to the upstairs were facing the door on the right. To the left was the living room that opened up into the dining room. To the right of the dining room was the kitchen that led to the backyard as well as the hallway that ran back to the front door, coming full circle.  
"Good afternoon, Ignis!" Ava heard her mother chime from the other room. Ava picked up the basket and made her way to the front door. Her mother saw her coming and walked over to her.  
"Have fun, sweetheart." Her mother cupped her face and smiled giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"Thanks, mom. I'll see later." She carried the basket to the front door and smiled at Ignis. He was clad in a white tee and black jeans with a pair of white sneakers. He brushed his hair to the side and fixed his glasses.  
"You look wonderful as always." Ignis took the basket from her and led her to the car.  
"It's nice seeing you in casual clothing." She replied as they each got into the car.

He quickly pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to the park she had mentioned.  
"I was rather surprised you asked to be picked up at your parent's house. I thought you had your own place."  
"I do. I'm borrowing the basket from them, so I decided just to prepare for everything here. Besides I didn't move all of my items this dress being one of them." She kept her eyes trained on his chest.  
He glanced at her at a red light. "You've been staring an awful not is there something on my shirt."  
Her face flushed and she quickly looked away. "Uh, no. You just seem more muscular than I remember."  
"I've been training with Gladio lately. As the future Chamberlain, I must keep my body as sharp as my mind in case I ever need to protect our future king." He smiled. "I'm surprised you noticed."  
"Well, you're also wearing different clothes than usual. That may have something to do with it."  
"This is true." He agreed, continuing their drive. "Are you into muscular men?"  
"I, uh, can't really answer that. I've never really found myself attracted to anyone before." She admitted looking out the passenger side window.  
"Interesting. Are you attracted to me?"  
"Very much so." She blurted out. Her face went red with the realization of what she said. He chuckled at her reply and pulled into the park.  
The large circular park had an unpaved road that traveled around the outside of it, off of the main roads where park goers could park their vehicles. The west side of the park housed a large splash pad and a playground for children. The park had a small forest that ran along the north and east sides which was a popular party location for underage persons. Next to the forest was the picnic area Avalora had told him about.  
Ignis carried the basket as Ava led him up the small hill to a flat part of the grassy land. There they found a few families and couples having their own picnics.  
"Where shall we sit?" He inquired.  
"How about over here?" She pulled him to a sunny area away from the other picnickers. He placed the basket on the ground. She opened the basket and pulled out the white and black checkered blanket  
"Allow me." He took the blanket from her and shook it out on the ground. The two sat on the blanket as Ava began pulling items from the basket.  
"Mom made us sandwiches and a small veggie platter." She placed a wrapped sandwich on the plate in front of him. "Also, I know you like coffee so I got you a can of this Ebony stuff. I don't know if it's any good."  
He graciously took the can. "I'm rather a fan of Ebony. You've done well."

After their meal, the two sat quietly together. Ignis was leaning back on his palms. He had his legs stretched out and his feet crossed. Ava sat turned sideways with her knees tucked under her. There was a gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the nearby trees.  
"Tell me," He started pushing himself up, "what exactly drew you to me in the first place? You claim to have not been attracted to anyone prior."  
She blushed and looked down at her lap. "Your eyes. I've never seen such vivid green eyes before. They stopped me in my tracks. The more I got to know you the more I found myself attracted to various parts of you."  
"Do continue." He moved closer to her.  
"I guess next was your smile, your intelligence, how you're a fantastic cook, the way you carry yourself, and the way you fix your glasses. When you're cooking you're so focused you get this little crease between your eyebrows. Knowing you take care of yourself. How much you care about others even though you try to hide it." Ava caught his green eyes and flushed red. "I think I've said too much."  
"I think you've said just enough." Ignis cupped her cheek and pulled her into a light kiss. She pressed her hand into his chest.  
"Oh, wow." She whispered against her lips.  
He pulled back and gave her a quizzical look. "Wow, what?"  
Avalora blushed and turned her red face away too embarrassed to answer.  
"Come now, you've just begun opening up to me. What is it?"  
"I didn't expect your chest to be so firm." She admitted but was still turned away. She gasped when he suddenly pull her onto his lap and stared into her eyes. He took her hand and placed it back on his chest.  
"Do you find it attractive?" He said softly. Ava bit her lip as she rubbed his tight chest with an absent mind.  
"I find it extremely sexy." She admitted. Ignis pulled her into a passionate kiss holding the back of her head with his left hand and had his right arm around her waist.  
"Ignis we're in public." She said between kisses.  
"You're right." He sighed and slid her off of his lap. "I noticed that wasn't stopping your cousin."  
"What?" Ava asked. Ignis pointed to the couple in front of them. There she saw Nova had the man she was with pinned to the ground and she was kissing him hard.  
"Oh, my Six!" Ava cursed and stormed down the hill. Ignis picked up their items and followed after her.  
"Novalunaria Etoile Taelreos, what do you think you're doing to that boy!" Ava growled at her cousin. Nova rolled off of the blonde haired man and sat up smirking confidently.  
"Just teaching him how I like it," Nova replied seductively. "I see you weren't so innocent. Pink is not your color, Ignis."  
Ignis quickly pulled a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his tee and wiped the gloss off his lips then returned it to its place.  
"Can you give us a minute?" Avalora asked the two men still glaring at her cousin.  
"Of course, my dear. I shall return the basket to the car. Come Prompto." He pulled the younger than to his feet and handed him a napkin from the basket to clean his face off.  
Ava watched the two men walk away before turning to her cousin.  
"Seriously, what was that?"  
"What? I'm allowed to have fun. Prompto is so easily embarrassed." Nova took a small mirror from her purse and fixed her lipstick. "Don't expect me to forgive you for using my full name either!"  
"Nova, come on. You should try being less feisty for once." Ava sighed and sat next to her cousin.  
"You should try being less reserved. Let Ignis do the things he clearly wants to do to you. I've seen the hungry way he looks at you. One false move and he'll have you flat on your back with your knees by your ears screaming to the Six."  
"Nova!"  
"Don't you dare tell me you don't want it. When he touches you doesn't your body heat up? You find yourself getting excited? You start to get we--"  
"Stop!" Ava pleaded as her face went bright red. "Don't be so vulgar!"  
"Fine. Deny it all you want but it won't be long before you'll be begging for him to fuck you."

While the cousins spoke Ignis led Prompto away from them and towards the car.  
Ignis and Prompto followed the path back towards where Ignis' car was parked. Their shoes crunching loudly on the gravel beneath them.  
"Seems you got yourself in a spot of trouble." Ignis chuckled at the blonde man.  
"I'm in so far over my head." Prompto looked at his feet. "She told me she wants to.. wants to.."  
"Wants to what? Spit it out!"  
"Sleep with me." He whispered harshly in Ignis' direction.  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
"This may be my only chance! What do I do?" Prompto pleaded to the taller man.  
Ignis was used to having people come to him with questions but never ones so personal.  
"Get yourself some condoms," Ignis replied shortly putting the picnic basket in the black car.  
"No, I mean what do I do?" He asked again emphasizing the last word.  
Ignis sighed and locked the car turning to the other man. "I do not have time to give you an anatomy lesson. Nova seems completely willing to teach you what you need to know. Most men don't get that. Consider yourself lucky." Ignis annoyingly fixed his glasses and headed back towards the women.  
"Are you like me, you know, a virgin?" Prompto whispered.  
"No."  
"Have you and Ava-"  
"No!" Ignis quickly squashed the question.  
"So you've been with another woman?"  
Ignis sighed. "Yes."  
"How many? Does Avalora know? Are you going to tell her?" Prompto probed.  
Ignis sighed audibly and ignored him picking up his pace to return faster.  
"Okay, I got it. You don't want to tell me."

The two men returned to the cousins.  
"Baby!" Nova jumped up and kissed Prompto hard. "Ready to take me home?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Prompto replied nervously.  
"Okay, one sec." She stepped back over to Avalora who was attempting to escape with Ignis. "Ava, remember, let him show you what it's all about. Scream it to the six! And Ignis, be gentle with my little cousin. She's innocent and needs a good man to please her. Anyway, this girl is off to get some. Later!"  
Nova happily skipped away grabbing Prompto's arm tightly pulling him along.  
"Scream it to the six?" Ignis questioned his face dangerously close to Ava's ear. "Care to elaborate?"  
"No," Avalora replied quickly; her face bright red.  
"And what was that about needing a good man to please you? Have I not pleased you enough? Or did she mean something a little more.." He left the question opened as he bit into her neck gently.  
"Ignis!" Ava gasped and jumped away.  
He chuckled and took her hand in his. "My apologies, my dear, I do love to tease. Shall we finish our date? I promise to behave for the rest of the afternoon."  
"Okay." She whispered and began walking side by side with him.  
"What time do you need to be home?" Ignis inquired looking at his watch.  
"Well, I'm not returning to my parent's house, but I do have a test tomorrow I'd like to study a bit more for."  
"How about we head to a cafe for a short while and then I'll take you home? It's already nearing four. Noct will be returning home around five so it should give me enough time to get a proper dinner on for him"  
"Sure." She smiled as they proceeded back towards the car. "I'm sorry about Nova. She's very open."  
"The two of you are so different when it comes to your personalities yet you look strikingly similar."  
"Keep that in mind in case she shows up pretending to be me."  
Ignis chuckled, "do not worry, my dear, I can easily tell the difference between the two of you."

Around five Ignis drove Ava back to her building and followed her in bringing the basket for her. She unlocked the door and entered clicking the light on as she did. Ignis stepped into the small entrance way and placed the basket next to the coat closet.  
"Thank you for carrying that up for me." Ava smiled feeling slightly nervous at the fact they were alone.  
"My pleasure." He replied politely. "I should head out. Noctis gets moody when he doesn't eat."  
"We can't let that happen. A moody prince could be dangerous." She joked sliding her hands up his firm chest and over his shoulders. Ignis placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. He brought his lips close to hers.  
"Do you want me to kiss you?" He whispered.  
"Yes." She admitted before he crashed his mouth against hers. Ava released a moan as Ignis slid his tongue into her open mouth. After a moment he pulled away from her and buried his face in her neck kissing and licking her sensitive skin. He removed his left hand off of her hip and slipped it up the bottom of her dress squeezing her outer thigh. Ava dropped her head back giving him more access to her neck. She moaned quietly when he bit into her soft flesh. Ignis walked her backward against the wall. Ava laced her fingers in his light brown hair with one hand and dug her nails into the back of his shoulder with the other.  
"I want you so bad." He growled softly in her ear. "I can't recall if I've ever wanted anything this badly."  
Ava's eyes shot open as she slid his hand to her inner thigh and over the front of her underwear. He began gently rubbing her through her panties.  
"Ignis." She panted. "I'm not ready. Please?"  
He removed his hand from her dress and took a step back.  
"Did I take thing too far? He asked pressing his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.  
"No." She whispered back. "I would've stopped you sooner."  
Ignis looked down as his pocket vibrated loudly.  
"Excuse me." He took the phone out of his pocket. "Yes, Noct?"  
He still had Ava trapped against the wall as he told the prince he will be returning soon.  
"I have to go." He pecked her lips. "I will call you later."  
"Okay, Iggy."  
He smiled at the nickname. "Goodnight, my dear."  
"Goodnight."  
As soon as Ignis left the apartment Ava slid down the wall onto her floor.  
"Damn the Six, I almost didn't stop him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain completely fizzled out while trying to edit this, so I apologize if it isn't very good lol

Avalora sat in her living room with Nova and Prompto waiting for Ignis to arrive.  
"I'm a little surprised he didn't take the whole day off for your birthday." Nova laid on the sofa with her bare legs draped over Prompto's lap. She was wearing short black shorts and a purple t-shirt.  
"I'm really surprised the two of you are able to be so close without ripping your clothes off." Ava retorted. She was clad in a pair of white jeans and a solid red low cut tee.  
"We're able to control ourselves sometimes." Nova laughed pulling Prompto's upper half on top of her. Prompto turned red and held himself up on his palms. His body twisted in a near unnatural way. He wore ripped black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt adorned with a character from one of the games he plays.  
"Barely." He squeaked out. Nova lifted herself just enough to kiss Prompto's lips.  
"Not on my couch, guys." Ava rolled her eyes.  
"How about on your bed?" Nova laughed pushing Prompto away and sitting up.  
They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.   
"It's open!" Nova called now straddling Prompto's lap. Ignis stepped into the apartment and slipped off his shoes. He turned the corner to the living room and was greeted by the sight of Prompto and Nova embracing passionately on the couch. Ava had removed herself before and was getting herself a glass of water. Ignis made his way to her and slid his left arm around her waist from behind.  
"Happy birthday, my dear." He said quietly and brushed her long hair off of her neck. He kissed the back of her neck softly lifting his right hand revealing a small jewelry box. Nova appeared next to them leaning on the counter.  
"Is that a fucking ring?" She gasped. Ava timidly opened the box revealing a pair of heart-shaped diamond encrusted silver earrings. She smiled at the gift and turned herself around to face him holding the box close to her chest.  
"Thank you, Ignis but you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Of course I did. It's the first birthday we're able to celebrate together." Ignis lifted his finger and tapped the end of her nose.  
"I'm disappointed it wasn't a ring." Nova groaned.  
"What wasn't a ring?" Prompto asked returning from the bathroom. Nova snatched the box from Ava and opened it.  
"Wow, Ignis these are actually beautiful. Would you get me a pair of these, Prompy?" Nova turned to her boyfriend.  
"They look really expensive." His face reddened. Ignis slowly removed the box from Nova's hands and returned it to Ava.  
"In any case, a ring would be a little much after being together for only two months."  
"I agree." Ava looked back down at the earrings.  
"I think if you believe you really love someone and know they love you than a ring could be a gift at any point in a relationship." Prompto piped up.  
Nova raised her eyebrow and turned to him. "You're not planning on proposing to me anytime soon are you?"  
"No! I was just... I mean.. I couldn't even afford a ring!" Prompto took a few steps back.  
"Don't you want to marry me, Prompy?" Nova pulled him close by the front of his shirt.  
"Maybe... Someday.. I don't know. I'm only nineteen!" Prompto stammered.  
"Only nineteen? I thought you were older than Ava." Nova pushed him back.  
"I turn twenty in October."  
Ava took the opportunity to give Ignis a small thank you kiss before heading to a mirror by the front door to change out her earrings. Ignis followed her and watched meeting her eyes in her reflection.  
"Do you like them?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. He stood about six inches taller than her.  
"I love them." She smiled inspecting each ear.  
"When are you giving her the second present?" Nova piped up from behind them.  
"I'm afraid I've only brought the one," Ignis replied giving Nova a confused look.  
"You know what I mean." Nova winked and began faking a moan. Her voice increasing in volume even saying Ignis' name once. Prompto pulled her back into him.  
"Can you not do that?"  
"Do what? You like my moaning, baby." Nova stroked Prompto's chest.  
"I mean moan some other guy's name." He replied sheepishly.  
"Oh, Prompy I was only joking around. I promise your name is the only one I moan from now on." She kissed Prompto lightly. and turned back to the other couple. "Listen, Ignis, Ava hasn't been touched by anyone but herself."  
"Nova," Avalora warned.  
"She's got a naughty woman locked up inside her. You need to set that woman free." Nova ignored her cousin and continued. "Show her what pleasure really is."  
"Nova, I can assure you, when Ava feels ready I will gladly please her in every way possible." Ava's face went red at Ignis' words. "But for now let's leave this discussion aside and begin the celebration."  
"Ugh fine. Let's order some pizza and watch a movie on the T.V." Nova grabbed a paper to write down whatever they planned to order.  
"I'd rather we go to the theater if we're going to watch a movie." Ava sat on the couch and pulled Ignis down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.  
"Really? Why? I thought you'd like a quiet night in."  
"A quiet night wouldn't involve you. Besides, I know you. Once that movie starts your face will be locked to Prompto's and it'll kill the movie for us."  
"Might I make a suggestion?" Ignis quipped getting tired of the cousin's arguing. "I can prepare us all a dinner and we have a quiet meal with polite conversation for the rest of the evening."  
"Yes! Ignis' cooking is the best!" Prompto jumped in.  
"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Ava smiled into Ignis' chest.  
"Fine, but I have one condition." Nova sighed defiantly. "If you want me to be chill, I'll need wine."  
"A bottle of wine would be a lovely addition." Ignis agreed.  
Nova handed the paper to Ignis. "Write whatever you need. I'll run to the store."

While Nova was away Prompto sat across from the couple in a nearby armchair.  
"You two look so cozy." He sighed. "I'm a little jealous. Nova and I are never like that."  
"You just have to be patient," Ava replied. "Nova acts all confident but she's secretly just as sensitive as the rest of us. Dating her is like falling overboard during a hurricane. You just need to keep your head above water until rescue comes."  
"Relationships take a lot of work," Ignis added. "And every relationship is different. You need to find out what works for you and Nova."  
"What about you guys? You see each other maybe once a month yet you seem like you have no problems at all."  
"We may have been together for two months now, but we're still getting to know each other. Neither of us wants to rush things." Ava answered turning towards Prompto giving Ignis more room.  
"And we speak nearly every evening." Ignis stood and headed to the kitchen to begin locating the utensils he'd need.  
"So other than wait it out. What do I do with Nova? I don't want to screw things up. I really do like her."  
"Just do as she says. She knows what she wants and she will tell you." Ava stretched out on the couch.

Nova returned shortly afterward and set the bags on the counter.  
"This stuff alright?"  
"They will do, thank you." Ignis pulled the items from the bag and beginning their meal. Nova took some wine glasses out of the cupboard and popped the bottle.  
"Hope you guys are thirsty! I bought two bottles!" She smiled pouring a glass for each person.  
"One for you and one for the rest of us?" Ava laughed as Nova handed her a glass.  
"You know it!" Her cousin laughed as well giving a glass to Prompto.  
"You picked quite a wonderful wine. It will match our dinner splendidly." Ignis said inspecting the bottle of wine. "Might I ask how you could afford this?"  
"I'm a full-time nurse with no financial responsibility," Nova replied taking a large gulp from her glass.  
"You're a nurse?" Ignis asked startled.  
"Don't sound so surprised! I am a good person after all." Nova collapsed on Prompto's lap nearly spilling his wine.  
"It appears I may have misjudged you." Ignis corrected his glasses. "For that, I apologize."  
"No worries!" Nova cheered. "Am I the only one drinking?"  
Ava took a small sip. "I don't want to get drunk, Nova."  
"I've never had wine," Prompto replied starting at the red liquid.  
"I prefer to cook uninhibited." Ignis also answered focusing most of his energy on his project.  
"Let's play a game while we wait," Nova suggested.  
"What did you have in mind?" Ava asked.  
"Never have I ever! We'll be able to get to know each other faster."  
"Again, I don't want to get drunk." Avalora shook her head.  
"Instead of taking a drink we just say whether we have or haven't, okay?"  
The three others reluctantly agreed.  
"You start, Ava!"  
"Oh, okay. Never have I ever," Ava paused trying to think of something to say.  
"Had sex?" Nova suggested.  
"Ugh, fine. I know the answers anyway."  
"Prompto and I have!" Nova giggled urging Prompto to take a sip of his wine.  
"I have as well," Ignis spoke quietly from the kitchen. Ava looked down at her glass embarrassed.  
"You've probably slept with tons of women!" Nova quipped taking another gulp of her drink.  
"No. Just one. I'd rather not go into details."  
"Fine! You're no fun. You go Prompto."  
Prompto made a funny face thinking of something to say. "Never have I ever had a home cooked meal made by my parents."  
"I have!" Ava and Nova said at the same time.  
"I have not." Ignis reached for his wine knowing his turn was coming soon.  
"You dudes are bringing me down! Go, Iggy!" Nova looked at Prompto and nipped at his lips.  
"Never have I ever been in a car accident which resulted in the car being totaled."  
Avalora and her cousin stared at each other for a moment. "We have." They both said quietly.  
"I haven't," Prompto added looking between the two women.  
"It appears I touched on something rather sensitive for you ladies. I am quite sorry."  
"It's okay. It was when we were kids. Everyone survived but I was in critical condition in a coma for a long time." Nova looked and Prompto and smiled softly.  
"That's why Papa rarely drives now. He blames himself." Ava added. "It's your turn, Nova."  
"Never have I ever been bullied." She smiled proudly.  
"I have. I used to be fat." Prompto took a long sip of the wine finishing his glass.  
"I have not. I had an incredibly strict childhood like many of the other children in my private school." Ignis stirred the pot.  
"I have." Ava bit her lip thinking back to high school. "But wait, Nova, you have been bullied. In elementary school when that foreign kids told everyone 'no va' meant 'doesn't go'. Everyone called you the 'no go Luna' comparing you harshly to Lady Lunafreya."  
"Thanks for telling everyone my embarrassing story! I should tell yours!"  
"No, please don't!" Ava begged.  
"Why were you called that, I don't understand?" Prompto asked  
"My full first name is Novalunaria," Nova replied quietly.  
"I think that is a beautiful name." Prompto smiled trying to make his girlfriend feel better.  
"Dinner is just about ready. Please make your ways to the table." Ignis quickly ended the game. Ignis began to plate the four dinners and set them on the table. "Just a quick stir fry. If I had proper time I would have marinated the meat."  
"It looks fantastic. Thank you, Ignis" Ava complimented giving him a peck on the cheek after he sat.  
"More wine!" Nova filled up each glass again.

After dinner, Avalora and Ignis began cleaning up as Nova and Prompto cuddled closely on the couch.  
"I'm so glad you're with her, Ignis." Nova closed her eyes her speech slightly slurred. "She dated this real piece of work in high school. When she refused to sleep with him he spread a nasty rumor about her at school."  
"Nova don't!" Ava's eyes widened in fright but Nova continued.  
"People started believing she was easy. Boys began harassing her. Grabbing at her body when she walked by. They called her 'easy Ava'."  
Avalora closed her eyes as tears began to form in the corners. She gripped the plate she was holding so tight her knuckles turned white.  
"At one point three guys cornered her in a classroom and nearly sexually assaulted her, but thankfully a teacher intervened."  
Ava dropped the plate in the sink with a loud clatter and took off towards the bathroom tears freely running down her face. When she tried to slam the door behind her Ignis caught it and entered.  
"Ava." He whispered as she loudly sobbed. He sat her gently on the side of the tub and knelt in front of her. Taking a kleenex he began wiping the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I never wanted you to see me like this."  
He pulled her into a tight embrace allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He pet the back of her head slowly while he rubbed her back.  
"It's okay to cry." He said softly after some time when her sobs quieted.  
"Worst birthday ever." She tried to smile.  
"We can make it better." Ignis kissed her gently standing her up. He took a washcloth and ran it under cold water before wringing it out and pressing it to her face.  
"Thank you, Ignis. I'm so embarrassed."  
He finished wiping her face and lead her out of the bathroom.  
"Um, don't come out here!" Prompto called out hearing the door open successfully trapping the other couple. Ignis pulled her hand and took her into the bedroom clicking the light on. He pulled the comforter and sheets back and turned to Ava who stood shyly by the door.  
"Is something wrong?" He inquired lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed.  
"This is the first time I've had a guy in my room." She whispered as he slid into the bed next to her.  
"We don't have much of a choice until they're done." Ignis sighed as they heard a moan come from the living room. He shifted his weight and climbed on top of her pressing his lips to hers. He licked her lips urging her to open her mouth.  
"Wait, how much have to had to drink?" She whispered against his parted lips.  
"Too much I'm afraid." He replied seizing the opportunity and slipping his tongue into her partially open mouth. Ignis pulled back and removed his glasses resting them on the end table nearby.  
"I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk." She said quietly and sat up.  
"I'm not drunk. Just buzzed, for lack of a better term." Ignis raised the bottom of her shirt and slipped it off before she had a chance to protest. Her face went red as he reached behind her back exposing her nude upper half. She reached up and covered her bared chest.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He sat back.  
"No." She admitted. Ignis smirked and pushed her body back against the back. He pulled her hands away from her body.   
"You're so beautiful." He kissed her rougher than before running his left hand over her torso from collarbone to navel before lifting it back up and resting it on her breast. She moaned into his mouth as he began gently squeezing her soft flesh.  
"They are a perfect size." He pulled back once more taking both breasts in each hand and rubbed each of them. "I really want to make you cum."   
He reached for the waist of her pants. Spotting the hungry look in his eyes she quickly gripped his wrist.  
"Not yet." She flushed red reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He helped her fully remove his shirt leaving him topless as well.  
"Wow." She breathed running her hands over his firm chest. "I knew you'd be muscular but my mind never conceived this much. Your arms are so sexy."  
She lowered her hand close to his pants and ran her fingers gently over the V-shaped lines by his hips.  
"Careful." He warned. "That's a very sensitive spot for a pent up turned on man, such as myself."   
"Sorry." She bit her lip still staring at his tight chest. Ignis placed his hands at her waistline of her pants again.  
"May I?" He asked seductively. She nodded an agreement. He unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them off.  
"Mmm, these too." He smirked running his fingers along the elastic of her panties before tugging them off as well. Avalora shut her eyes tightly and turned her face away.  
"I'll stop if you want me to."   
"No, please don't." She replied still turned away.  
"I'm surprised to see you've shaved. Innocent girls don't usually do that." He pried her legs opened slowly.  
"I, uh, wanted to be prepared just in case." Ignis chuckled at her reply.  
"I'm not going to jump right into sex. Not yet. We'll save that for another night. For now..." He trailed off as he teasingly rubbed around her pussy.  
"What are you going to do?" She faced him meeting his eyes. He gently pushed his middle finger slowly inside of her.  
"You're very wet." He licked his lips hungrily as he pushed his finger deeper into her.  
"Don't say embarrassing things." She begged; closing her eyes once more at the foreign feeling inside her. He pulled his hand back and gently added his ring finger to the first one inside. He pressed his left hand firmly to her pelvis. He smirked when she let out a moan.  
"Ah, there it is." He pushed his fingers into the spot in question and began quickly wiggling his fingers.  
"There's what? Oh, Oh!" She dipped her head back and moaned louder.  
"The G-spot actually feels different than the rest. If one knows what they're looking for."  
"Stop talking. Stop talking!" She groaned digging her nails into his forearm while her other hand gripped her sheets tightly. "I think I'm close."  
"Well, this was quick." He chuckled.  
"Wait why are slowing down? I'm not done. Please!" She shot her eyes open and looked down at the man between her legs.  
A sly smile crept across his lips. "Do you want me to make you cum?"  
"What? Yes!" She growled.  
"Then say it."  
"Ignis," Ava blushed too embarrassed to continue.  
"Beg for it." His voice deepened with a seductive growl as he began pulling his fingers out.  
"Ignis!" She bit her lip frustrated. "I pray to the six Gods, Ignis, please make me cum!"  
"As you wish!" He shoved his fingers back in and began moving them more rapidly than before. Ava cursed loudly attempting to raise her hips. Ignis pressed his hand harder into her waist preventing her from moving.  
"Ignis" She moaned loudly. "I'm cumming!"  
He slowed his fingers as her body squeezed against them.  
"Did you ever." He chuckled slipping his dripping fingers out of her. "You made an awful mess."  
Avalora's legs twitched and shook as she came down from her orgasm.  
"I can't feel my toes." She breathed and looked at him as he put his fingers in his mouth sucking her juices off of them.  
"Utterly delectable."   
"I should do something for you." She sat up her face turning red once more. Ignis smirked and slowly removed his dressed pants followed by the black boxer briefs he was wearing underneath. She started awkwardly at his erect cock. He laid down on her left and rested his right arm under his head.  
"Are they normally this big?" Ava asked timidly.  
"I believe I'm quite average." He replied grasping her right hand and pulling it to his groin. She nervously wrapped her fingers as far around his cock as she could. He wrapped his left hand around hers and squeezed tighter assisting her in starting. Together they slowly began stroking his erection. Ignis' breath quickened as he moved his hand away letting her continue alone.  
"Use your wrist so your arm doesn't tire out." He whispered with labored breathing. "I'm afraid I won't last long. It has been some time."  
He turned his face towards her and stared into her eyes. She pushed herself and positioned herself lower next to his body.  
"What are you doing?" He asked curiously watching her.  
"Honestly, I don't know." Ava leaned forward taking the head of his cock into her mouth while she continued stroking him.  
"I didn't expect that." He groaned again. She rolled her tongue around the tip while his legs began shaking violently. Ignis gripped the back of her head pulling her hair hard. She let out a surprised moan around him. His torso jerked forward as he came hard inside her mouth. She swallowed his load and continued sucking his cock until he released her hair.  
"Was that okay?" She asked shyly wiping her mouth.  
"That was more amazing than I could ever have expected." He removed his hand from behind his head and pulled her on top of him. Avalora pushed his sweaty hair back out of his face.  
"Ava." Ignis smiled. "Thank you."  
He pulled her face forward and kissed her gently.  
She laid on his chest and closed her tired eyes. "I think I love you."  
"I know I love you." He replied before glancing at his watch. "Ah, it's late. I must go."  
"So soon?" She whimpered.  
"It's already after midnight, my dear. I have to be up around six to begin work."  
Ava sat up and pouted. "Not fair."  
"No, it isn't. But if I stay I fear we will get no sleep as I fully expect the next time we are in this predicament I will not be able to hesitate fucking you into this mattress."  
"Ignis!" She blushed.  
The two slowly removed themselves from the bed. Ava slipped into a pair of shorts and a long tee as Ignis quickly put his clothes back on.  
"You should style your hair like that. I find it sexy."  
Ignis looked at himself in the mirror finding the hair along the top of his forehead were sticking up. "I will consider it."  
She followed him out the front door passing Prompto and Nova twisted together and asleep on the couch.  
"Let me know when you get home." She whispered.  
"Of course." Ignis kissed her passionately. She let out a quiet moan when he slid his hands into her shorts and began teasingly rubbing her pussy.  
"Ignis!" She hissed harshly and he stuck his finger inside of her. He shushed her quietly as he fingered her in the hallway within full view of the couch.  
"One for the road." He joked feeling how close she was to getting off. "You like this. You want them to catch us."  
She pressed her face into him to stifle her moans.  
"Iggy!" Ava moaned as she came on his hand the second time that night.  
"You're such a good girl." He pulled back and stuck his fingers in her mouth forcing her to taste herself. "Good night."  
He exited the apartment leaving her slumped against the wall humming 'Happy Birthday' to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ignis was still in a great mood even after weeks of celebrating Ava's birthday with her. He was even sporting the new hair style she had suggested. Gladiolus slithered up next to him. He had been bothering Ignis since his return to work.  
"I don't get it. Just a simple yes or no. Did you sleep with her?" Gladio pestered Ignis.  
"I told you time and time again. I am not answering that." The shorter man sighed rounding the corner.  
"A couple of the guards and I have a bet going." Gladio sighed. "We are betting on when you and your girl finally become intimate. We know something happened but you won't reveal what."  
Ignis' eyes flashed angrily. "You bet on my sex life?"  
"Yeah, so now will you tell me?"  
"Absolutely not!" Ignis huffed and walked away quickly.  
Gladio skipped up to him and pulled him to two other guards. The first guard was nearly as tall as Gladio. He had brown skin as dark as chocolate, deep-set black eyes, and a shiny bald head. As menacing as he looked he had and air of joyousness around him.  
The second guard was a female with short blond hair and gentle blue eyes. She stood about as tall as Ignis, and while she looked less intimidating Ignis presume she'd was the toughest one of the three.  
"Tell us." Gladio pleaded.  
"I did not sleep with her. Good day." Ignis tried to turn but Gladio caught his arm.  
"You fooled around though. We can tell."  
"Did you get off?" The first guard piped up with a deep sultry voice.  
"We know he did by his attitude lately." The second guard added. "Did she get off? That's more important."  
"She definitely got off." They group turned to the female voice coming from the left of Ignis and Gladiolus.  
"How did you know that? Nevermind, do not answer that!" Ignis corrected his glasses. "What are you doing here, Nova?"  
"That sounds like a confirmation, guys. Pay up!" Gladio whispered to the other guards and greedily took their money.  
Nova advanced toward them being led by yet another guard. Nova was wearing a pair of tight white short shorts and a black tube top that showed off her belly button and the jewel she had pierced through it. The guard escorting her looked like a sibling of the female guard Ignis had just met. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes. Ignis noticed the blond man hadn't taken his eyes off of Nova since they stopped walking.  
"Aunt Prim has been in a car accident, so you probably won't be able to reach Ava tonight. She sent me to tell you so you don't worry."  
"Aunt Prim?" Ignis questioned unfamiliar with the name.  
"Ava's mom. Uncle Guay is working so Ava is staying at the hospital with her." Nova answered while shooting a warning glare over at the guard who was getting uncomfortably close.  
"Nova, can you get me a gift for Ava's mom and meet me at the hospital around seven? I'll reimburse you." Ignis asked. "I apologize, but I have a meeting to get to."  
"Yeah, sure, Ignis," Nova replied and waved him off before following the guard escorting her back to the entrance.

At the hospital, Ignis met with Guay and Nova outside of Primrose's hospital room.  
"Aunt Prim's favorite flowers are actually her namesake," Nova said handing Ignis a pot of purple primrose flowers.  
"Thank you, Nova." He took the pot and followed the two others into the room.  
The room was small and held four beds each separated by a thin sheet attached to tracks on the ceiling. Like most hospitals, it had the distinct smell of disinfectant. As far as he could tell the room only had one other occupant who coughed loudly behind their privacy screen. Primrose had her screen left open as she lay in her hospital bed. There was a chair to the left next to the head of the bed and another chair was placed at Primrose's feet where Avalora was sitting.  
"My pretty Prim." Guay smiled and took the seat next to Prim's head. She looked disheveled, bruised and had a few small lacerations on her exposed skin. Avalora looked up at the incoming guests.  
"Ignis!" She smiled weakly and closed the textbook on her lap. "What are you doing here?"  
"A little celestial bird told me the news." He leaned forward and kissed Ava's cheek. He slipped passed her and turned to her mother.  
"Mrs. Plumias, I'm sorry to hear about your accident. I brought you a 'get well soon' gift." Ignis placed the pot on the windowsill near the bed.  
"Primrose are my favorite flowers. Thank you, Ignis you're too kind." She smiled sweetly. "I hate to be rude, but these medications they have me on make me incredibly tired."  
"Yes, of course. I only came by to deliver your gift." Ignis bowed before making his exit. Prim looked at her daughter and niece.  
"I want both of you out too."  
The cousin's laughed. "I'll see you later, mom." Ava kissed her mom's cheek.  
"Don't worry about us." Papa patted her hand.  
"Go catch, Ignis. Quick." Nova whispered in Ava's ear. Ava skipped out of the room to find Ignis.  
She made her way down the long corridor that led straight to the elevators. The hallway wasn't particularly busy. A few scattered nurses slipping in and out of various rooms and the occasional patient wandering around to ease their boredom. There were a few wheelchairs placed outside of rooms as well as a trolley carrying empty trays from the recent dinner that was served.  
"Ignis!" She called to him. He turned and greeted her with a smile.  
"My love, what are you doing here?"  
"Mom kicked me out so she can rest. Could you give me a ride home?" She took his hand in hers.  
"Yes, of course, I can." They stepped into the elevator. "Your mother seems to be doing well."  
"She puts on a brave face, but she's actually very shaken up. She got t-boned after driving Papa to work."  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
"I was really worried for her when I first found out. The semester just began and I was getting ready for class. Papa insisted I go to class instead of the hospital. Since Nova works here the staff has been treating mom well."  
"That's good to hear." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Shall I take you straight home or would you like to join me for a late dinner?"  
"I haven't eaten all day. Dinner sounds great but don't take me anywhere fancy. I'm a mess."  
"How about take-out? I generally avoid it as it is not particularly healthy but for convenience sake, I will allow it once." Ignis led her to where he parked his car.  
"There's a take-out place near my house that specializes in food from Accordo."  
"Wonderful." He said gleefully as they loaded into the car and drove off.

Back in Ava's apartment, Ignis was placing the food they had ordered onto plates for them. Ava sat at the small dining room table that was next to the small square kitchen. The dining room and living room together made an 'L-shape' around the kitchen. There was a large window that looked out over the nearby busy street between the dining room table and the couch. On the other side of the couch was the exit to her balcony and across from it was her desk, a television and the hallway that led to the lone bedroom and bathroom.  
"How is the peace treaty coming?" She asked.  
"The treaty is set to be signed next May before Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya from Tenebrae will be wed." Ignis sat across from her.  
"I had heard about the engagement. Please congratulate him for me." Avalora took a bite of her food and smiled at the exotic flavors.  
"The wedding is being planned as we speak." Ignis tried the food himself and deemed it worthy enough to eat.  
"Where's the wedding being held?"  
"I shouldn't tell you this but Noctis will be sent to Altissia. I do not know why. As Noctis' future Chamberlain I will be required to attend as well." Ignis picked something up with his fork inspecting it closely.  
"What exactly will you do as Chamberlain?"  
"Mostly advisor but military tactician should we find ourselves in another war." He said  
"Thank the deities for the wall. I want to see this war end." Ava replied; finishing her food and removed her plate from the table.  
"Thank King Regis for the wall. It was his life force and the power of the crystal that kept us safe. I believe the treaty will be rushed because King Regis cannot keep the wall up for much longer." Ignis followed Ava isn't the kitchen.  
"Do you think Niflheim will keep their end of the treaty?"  
"I must believe they will but truthfully, I do not trust Emperor Aldercapt."  
"I don't think anyone from Lucis does." Ava quickly washed the dishes as Ignis stepped behind her.  
"I must say I rather enjoy having someone outside of the Citadel to speak about such matters." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.  
"Why is that?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulders.  
"Although I have been trained thoroughly the older men still treat me as a child." He sighed blowing hot air down her back. "I never had to fight in the war, so that means I know nothing about it according to them."  
"It'll get better once you're Chamberlain."  
"I hope that doesn't happen for some time. Noct is still young and not ready to be king." Ignis began to sway. "On a completely unrelated note, I am not ready to return home yet. Shall we take up residence on the sofa and put something on the television? While I prefer reading, it isn't a group activity."  
"I will do anything as long as it involves you." She said softly as he broke their embrace and led her to the couch.  
At the couch, he pressed a throw pillow against the arm and comfortably sat down with his back against it. His left leg was stretched out along the back of the couch bent up slightly for added comfort while his right was bent over the side resting his foot on the floor. Avalora placed herself between his legs pressing her back into his torso. She laid her feet down the couch crossing her ankles. She picked up the remote and began flipping through channels.  
"Anything, in particular, you want to watch?" She asked.  
"Anything is fine by me." He replied kissing the top of her head. Ava settled on a romantic comedy.

By the end of the movie, Avalora was comfortably asleep curled against him. Ignis gently positioned himself in a way he could lift her without waking her and carried her off to her room. He laid her on her bed and pulled the sheet over her body and slipped out of the room. Thinking to himself he walked over to the front door and stopped staring at her nearby purse.  
"Take the keys and lock the door behind me or leave the door unlocked?"  
Ava awoke to the sound of the front door shutting. She sat up startled.  
"Ignis?" She called out but got no reply. "He must've gone home."  
She settled back into bed but right as she began to drift back to sleep she heard the front door shut again followed by the sound of shuffling feet. Startled once more she sat up. Her heart rapidly beat inside her chest. She slid out of bed and grasped a metal bat her father gave her in case of intruders. Raising the bat behind her head she silently and slowly walked out of the room heading toward the shadowy figure lurking in her living room. She shrieked loudly as she swung the bat at the unknown person's head.  
"Ava!" A voice called out dodging the bat and grabbing the end of it before it crashed into the wall. "What in bloody hell are you doing?"  
"Ignis?" She clicked on the light only to find her boyfriend standing in front of her holding the bat and looking wildly unimpressed. "I'm sorry! I heard you leave and then I heard you come back only I didn't know it was you. I thought you were a burglar or rapist or something!"  
"Alright, alright calm down." He rested the bat against the wall. "I had to go down to the car."  
"I thought you were going home." She dropped her head.  
"After your birthday I started leaving an overnight in the car in case I'm ever here too late." He held up a small suitcase.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."  
"No, my love." He turned her and pressed his hand into her back returning her to her room. "You had every right to assume the worst. I should have switched on a light so you could see me. I won't make this mistake again."  
Avalora yawned and pulled out a pair of shorts out of her drawer. "If you're staying can I sleep in your shirt?"  
"I don't see why not." Ignis unbuttoned and removed his shirt tossing it at her. "I'll be back in a moment!"  
Ava put on her shorts and his shirt buttoning half of the buttons. She waited patiently for Ignis to leave the bathroom. He stepped into her room wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants. Ava glided over to him and kissed before proceeding into the bathroom. Ignis got comfortable in her bed and removed his glasses resting them on the end table next to the bed. Ava returned shortly afterward, turned off the lights and slid in next to him.  
"I'm so exhausted." She groaned cuddling in close using his shoulder as a pillow.  
"You had a long day, my love. Rest now and I shall greet you in the morning."

The following morning Ignis awoke to the sun beginning its climb in the sky. He looked over at Ava curled away from his and sleeping deeply. Quietly, he hopped out of the bed and exited the room to begin his morning routine. He turned the water on in the shower and removed his watch. Ignis stepped into the shower and began washing.  
"Such harsh water is not good for Ava's delicate skin." He thought to himself. After his shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and removed the steam from part of the bathroom mirror so he could shave the light stubble that had grown over his jaw and cheeks overnight.  
"Good morning, Ava." Ignis chimed at the woman sitting up in her bed when he re-entered her room.  
"What time is it?" She groaned throwing her legs over the side of the mattress.  
"Nearly six." He answered applying deodorant under his arms and a small splash of cologne to his chest. He turned only to be met with Avalora standing there grinning. She tugged on the front of his towel loosening it from his waist.  
"Oops." She kept her eyes trained on his as she let go of the towel causing it to drop to the floor.  
"What are you planning, Ava? I haven't much time."  
"This won't take long." She took hold of his stiffening cock and sunk to her knees. "I hope."  
Ignis closed his eyes as Ava took his erection into her mouth. Holding his cock with her hand she began bobbing her head back and forth. Ignis pressed himself against the dresser behind him.  
"My love, you'll have to speed up if I'm going to make it to work on time." He groaned as he held the back of her head with his hand. Ava complied while rolling her tongue around the head of his cock occasionally. She started to stroke the bottom half of his dick while she sucked harder causing her cheeks to sink in. She pulled her mouth off stroking him quickly.  
"I want you to fuck me, Ignis." She said seductively while blushing at her own words.  
"Soon, Avalora." He groaned feeling himself getting close to finishing. "I'm not prepared. And I'm very close."  
She took his cock back into his mouth moaning loudly around him. Ignis held her head against him as he shot his load down her throat. Ava pulled back and coughed; some of his load dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. Ignis picked the towel off of the floor and cleaned her face. Looking at his watch he sighed.  
"Looks like I won't have time for a decent breakfast." He folded the towel up and set it on the bed.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Seeing you in nothing but a towel made me just want to jump you." She stood and rubbed her sore knees.  
"Not to worry I have an alternative breakfast." He smirked lifting her up and placing her on the bed placing the towel was beneath her.  
"What are you doing?" She gasped as he removed her shorts and spread her legs. "Wait. I haven't showered yet!"  
With two fingers he spread her lower lips and slowly licked her from the bottom of her pussy and up to her clitoris sending a shiver through her. Ignis pressed his mouth gently over her clit and pushed his tongue hard against it. Using his jaw for added pressure he began quickly rubbing the sensitive spot with his tongue.  
"Oh, Ignis." She moaned pushing his hair back and gripping it tightly. "That feels so good."  
Ignis slid his middle and ring fingers deep inside her incredibly wet pussy rubbing her inside and out.   
"Make me cum, Ignis" Ava's moans increased in volume. "I'm so close."  
Ignis stifled a smile and he continued pushing his tongue firmly against.  
"Ignis!" She moaned loudly as her legs started to shake. "I'm cumming!  
As her orgasm subsided Ignis wiped his mouth on the corner of the towel.  
"I'm glad I was prepared. You would have ruined your bed." He leaned forward and stuck his tongue deep into the hole of her pussy. He pulled back and licked around her quivering parts.  
"I really must go."  
"Okay." She breathed out. "I'll be lying here until I regain the feeling in my body."  
Ignis quickly got dressed. "Was it really that good?"  
"Better." She moaned lifting her upper half off of the bed catching Ignis styling his hair in the mirror.  
"I really have to go. Love you." He kissed her quickly and ran out of the door.  
"Wait! Your glasses!" She yelled after him but it was too late.

In the car, Ignis quickly brushed his teeth on his way to the Citadel. He glanced down at the clock realizing he'd just make it in time. While stopped at a light he caught his reflection in the rearview mirror.  
"Aw, bollocks." He cried out realizing his glasses were still on the nightstand where he had left them. "I forgot my phone too! Double bollocks."  
Once inside the Citadel Ignis was greeted by Gladio.  
"You missed our training today."  
"My apologies. I had a bit of a late start this morning." Ignis rushed past the other man.  
Gladio followed him. "Your shirt isn't tucked, your glasses are missing and do I smell women's soap on you? You stayed with your girl last night!"  
"Yes," Ignis replied shortly, taking the stairs two at a time. His stomach growled loudly.  
"Man, you really had a late morning!" Gladio laughed as Ignis entered his small office. "Wait here."  
When Gladio returned he was carrying a plate full of breakfast pastries and a coffee. Ignis closed the report he had just finished and looked up as Gladio placed the items in front of him.  
"We can't have a hungry, Iggy. You're grumpy enough as it is."  
Ignis muttered a thanks and started eating quickly.  
"Slow down!" Gladiolus laughed  
"No time. I have a meeting soon." He replied sipping the coffee and eating more.  
"Look at this. This woman has you acting almost like a human. It's a damn miracle." Gladio chuckled seeing himself out. Ignis unconsciously went to fix his glasses and groaned, pulling his spare pair from the drawer. He hated this pair as the lenses seemed too large for his thin face.

After the meeting, Ignis was greeted by Gladiolus and Ava waiting by his office.  
"Miss Avalora," he started "what brings you here?"  
"You left in such a hurry you forgot a couple of things," Ava replied handing him his glasses and phone. "I wouldn't have come if you had your phone."  
"Please come in." Ignis opened the door for her and glared at Gladio who had been making obscene gestures behind her. Ignis walked over to his desk putting his spare glasses away and replacing them with his original ones.  
"I brought you some other things, too. Mom was discharged today, so she made you a lunch as a thank you for the flowers." Ava pulled the small lunch container out of the bag she was carrying and set it on the desk followed by a can of Ebony.  
"You must thank her for me." He smiled and leaned against his desk.  
"You've inspired her to get back into gardening. She wants me to help her with it today." Ava slipped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. "I have to go. Oh, and mom has invited you to dinner when you have time."  
"Sounds lovely, but it may be a while before I can accept. I seem to be falling behind on my work." Ignis placed his left hand on the back of her head weaving his fingers through her hair.  
"That's alright the semester starts soon, so I'll be busy too."  
"All work and very little play make our relationship.." Ignis started pulling her face forward.  
"That much more rewarding." She finished for him and kissed him passionately.  
They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The couple turned only to be greeted by King Regis and his Chamberlain, Ignis's uncle.  
"Your majesty." Ignis bowed as Ava followed suit. "This won't happen again."  
"I'm sure it will happen again." The King replied. Although he held a stern look on his aging face, his eyes smiled at the couple. "I remember what it was like to be young and in love."  
Avalora blushed as Gladiolus stepped in to escort her out. The current Chamberlain gave his nephew a stern look.  
"I thought you'd learn your lesson after the last affair." He grumbled. "I'm here to check your reports."  
Ignis bowed slightly and handed the blue folders over. He hated how his uncle insisted on double checking his work. The King placed his hand on Ignis' shoulder.  
"Ignore this man. While he gives excellent military and political advice, he lacks advice about matters of the heart. Being in touch with your emotions will help Noctis more than you realize."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Ignis bowed once more as the King left the room using a cane to help stead his feet, followed by his advisor.

Gladiolus returned to Ignis office shortly afterward.  
"Your girl forgot to give you something." He said tossing an item at the younger man. Ignis caught it and opened his palm revealing a small key.  
"A key?" He looked confused.  
"To her place. She said something about nearly pulverizing your pretty face."  
Ignis chuckled. "Thank you, Gladio."


	11. Chapter 11

Avalora sat on her couch stroking her cousin's freshly dyed hair. Nova had her head comfortably on Ava's lap.  
"I can't believe you dyed your hair black." Ava sighed. "Your hair will never be the same."  
"It'll be fine. I needed a change, and besides you plan on cutting your hair. I don't want Prompy to get confused and kiss you, thinking you're me." Nova sat up and stretched.  
"I doubt that would happen," Ava replied still unsure of her cousin's hair.  
"He's easily confused. In an adorable kind of way." Nova smiled. "Do you like my hair?"  
"The color does suit you, but you almost look like a female Prince Noctis." Ava stood and began preparing for their trip to the salon. "How are you and Prompto doing? I don't think you've ever been in a relationship for this long before. How long has it been?"  
"Almost five months! Prompto keeps things fresh. He can be so spastic." The cousins made their way out of the building.  
"Are you doing anything special for your anniversary?" Ava asked as they headed down the road.  
"For five months? No. His birthday is at the end of this month so we'll do something for that."  
"Are you getting him a gift?" Ava asked.  
"I was going to ask if you'd want to help me pick something out. I think I might get him a new camera." Nova answered proudly.  
"Wow, really? That's an expensive gift!" Ava looked at her cousin surprised at her sudden interest in gift giving.  
"I actually really like him, okay?" Nova opened the door to the salon for her younger cousin. "What are you and Iggy doing for your six months?"  
"We're supposed to have dinner with Mom and Papa." Ava smiled at her usual stylist. "I'd like my hair cut to my shoulder blades today. Maybe add some layers."  
"Miss Avalora! That's a lot of hair." The stylist looked surprised. For as long as she could remember Ava came in every two months for a simple trim and style.  
"She wants to look older for her sexy, mature man." Nova sat in the empty chair next to them and pulled out her phone.  
"You're seeing someone?" The stylist began spraying Ava's hair with water.  
"Look here!" Nova showed the stylist her phone.  
"Is that him? Wow! Ava where'd you find him?"  
"Why do you have a photo of him?" Ava snatched her cousin's phone and looked at the picture. He was standing in Noct's kitchen stirring a pot while reading a magazine.  
"Prompy sent it to me. Her boyfriend works at the Citadel." Nova replied to both women.  
"Is he a cook like your father?" The stylist took a deep breath and began cutting Ava's hair.  
"He's Prince Noctis' manservant. And he works like all the time. Ava only gets to see him like maybe once a month!" Nova continued flipping through the pictures on the phone.  
"Stop answering for me," Ava growled.  
"He looks so serious in the picture you showed me. It must be hard not being able to see him."  
"I'm really busy with school and work, and taking care of Nova." Ava turned her head for the stylist. "I appreciate the time we do get to spend together."  
Nova showed another photo of Ignis and Ava embracing. His eyes were closed and a soft smile replaced the stern look he had in the previous photo.  
"Aw! It looks like he loves you very much." The stylist finished the initial cut and began styling the layers.  
"I hope he does." Ava blushed. "I love him very much."  
"Whoa, really?" Nova put her phone away and stared at her cousin.  
"I do." She smiled thinking about Ignis.  
"You're all finished. You know I didn't want to cut your hair but I think the end result looks amazing!"  
Avalora looked at herself in the mirror. The layers made her hair look fuller and framed her face well.

Later the two cousins sat on the patio of a small diner.  
"I think I'm going to keep my hair short. My head feels so much lighter."  
"It's going to drive Iggy mad when you see him next. How long as it been?" Nova stared at her menu.  
"Close to five weeks, I guess." Ava closed her menu already deciding what to order.  
"Five weeks! You're a damn camel! I couldn't go that long without getting off." Nova looked up at the embarrassed waiter.  
"Can I get you two some drinks or an appetizer to start off with?"  
"Diet soda for me, water for her and two orders of Mozza sticks, please?" Nova ordered still trying to figure out what she wanted. The waiter quickly scrambled away.  
"Not everyone runs on sex, Nova. And once you find someone you really have a connection with you'll find it's entirely possible to go long periods of time without sleeping with them." Ava looked around the patio noticing they were the only ones there. "I know you, Nova. You jump into a physical relationship and once things get too serious or you start to actually develop feelings outside of just being physically attracted to them, you run."  
Nova took her drink from the waiter and looked down. "So what? I'm messed up?"  
Ava quickly thanked the waiter. "No, you're afraid of getting hurt. What you need to do is stop running away when you start feeling something real. Stop crushing all these men who fall hopelessly in love with you. Take a chance."  
The two sat in silence until the waiter brought them their mozzarella sticks.  
"I'll have the club sandwich, thank you." Ava handed the menu to him.  
"Just a house salad, please," Nova ordered her small meal no longer feeling hungry.  
"Take a chance with Prompto." Avalora continued. "He has already started changing you."  
"You think?" Nova took a bite of one of her mozzarella sticks.  
"Five months. That's three months longer than any other relationship you've had. You're also buying him a gift later. Try one night with him where you don't sleep with him. Just talk to him with your clothes on."  
"Can we talk about you and Ignis instead?"  
"Fine." Ava began eating their appetizer.  
"Have you told him you love him?"  
"I did on my birthday." Avalora blushed admitting it.  
"What did he say?" Nova finished her mozza sticks and set the plate to the side.  
"He said it back." Ava smiled wide.  
"Wow! And before you officially screwed him too! When's the wedding?"  
"We've only been together for six months. Ask me again after a year." Ava finished her food right as the rest of their meal arrived.  
"Are you getting him an anniversary gift?" Nova picked at her salad while staring at Ava's fries.  
"Should I?" She noticed her cousin's stare. "Help yourself to my fries. I can't eat all of these."  
"You totally should." Nova smiled and picked up a fry off of Ava's plate. "What is he interested in?"  
"Mostly just cooking. Oh! I have the perfect gift idea!"  
"Excuse me," A male voice interrupted them.  
"Noctis." Ava smiled at the Prince standing next to their table. "Please, take a seat."  
"Yes, Your Highness. Join us." Nova squeaked out.  
Noctis pulled over a third chair and sat between the women.  
"How's my food?" He asked quietly.  
"You made this? It's really good, thank you." Ava answered noticing the uniform he was wearing. "Remember my cousin, Nova?"  
"Yeah, I remember. Prompto's girlfriend. I've seen a ton of photos."  
"Hopefully not all of them." Nova laughed nervously.  
Noct's face went a little red. "What are you two up to today?"  
"Shopping for gifts for the boys." Nova beamed "Prompy's birthday is coming up and Ava is getting an anniversary gift for Ignis."  
"Anniversary it hasn't been a year already has it?" Noct looked surprised.  
"No, we've been together for six months but I feel compelled to get him something," Ava answered.  
"What if he doesn't get anything for you?" Noct sat back and pulled out his phone fiddling with it.  
"Seeing him is enough of a gift for me." She smiled and sipped her water.

Ignis was making his way towards yet another meeting when his phone chimed notifying him he had received a message from Noctis. He pulled out his phone and looked at the text. 'Better go shopping for a 6mo anniv gift. She's getting you something'. Ignis stared at his phone wanting to know how Noct found out but he had a meeting to get to.

 

Avalora looked up to the sound of a sharp knock at her front door. She skipped over to the door, opening it revealing Ignis behind it.  
"Hello, my love." He smiled kissing her. "I see you're wearing the earrings I got you for your birthday."  
"Of course," She smiled shutting the door behind him. "You know I gave you a key. You don't need to knock anymore."  
"Ah, yes. I seem to have forgotten." Ignis helped himself to a glass of water, feeling more comfortable at her place.  
"I'm surprised you arrived so early. We still have two hours before they're expecting us." Ava headed into her bedroom. "I haven't even started getting ready."  
Ignis followed her into her room. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his body.  
"Whatever shall we do with all this extra time?" He whispered seductively in her ear.  
"Ignis." She blushed as he ran his hand down the front of her body.  
"To the bed with you." He growled and released her, unbuttoning his white shirt and tossing it aside. Ava timidly crawled onto her bed and slowly began unbuttoning her own shirt.  
"You're taking too long." Ignis stood at the side of her bed wearing only his briefs. His erection pushing hard against the fabric. He grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it open causing the buttons to fly everywhere.  
"What has gotten into you. You can be forceful, but not this forceful." Ava panted as he removed her bra and threw her back into the bed.   
"I haven't stopped thinking about the the look on your face when I made you cum all those times." Ignis pushed her skirt up and quickly removed her underwear. "I find the fact you've been completely untouched before me incredibly sexy."  
Ava watched as he removed his briefs and rolled a condom down his hard cock.  
"I'm really nervous." She whispered.  
"I'll take good care of you." He smirked seductively and pushed his finger inside of her. "You're very wet."  
Ignis knelt between her legs and began to push his cock into her dripping hole. Ava shut her eyes tightly feeling his warmth spread through her.  
"Stop me if it hurts." He let out a quiet groan pushing in deeper. "You're so tight."  
Ava moaned his name as he pushed the rest of the way in. Ignis adjusted her legs and pressed his hips against hers, rocking slowly.  
"Fuck me, please." Ava moaned loudly opening her legs wider.  
"It might hurt, my love." He whispered, biting into the flesh of her neck.  
"Hurt me. I don't care." She moaned again. Ignis pushed himself onto his palms and began thrusting into her harder. Ava dug her nails into him and slowly dragged them down his back. Sweat broke out over his body as he groaned, his cock twitching inside of her. A loud moan escaped her lips while her pussy tightened around him.  
"Did you just cum?" He asked slowly his thrusts. Ava nodded and smiled shyly.  
"Get on your knees," Ignis growled slipping his cock out of her body slowly. Ava did as she was told placing herself on her hands and knees. Ignis removed the skirt she still wore, lined himself up, and gripped her hips tightly, slamming his thick cock deep into her causing her to let out a pleasurable scream. He pushed her upper half down, reached around to the front of her and began rubbing her clit. She shoved her face into her pillow to stifle her involuntarily screams. Ignis groaned her name as his body slapped against her ass. He threw his head back feeling her tighten around his cock once more signifying she came again. Ignis pulled out, flipped her over and ripped off the condom. He jerked himself over top her before groaning and shooting his cum over her breasts and stomach. Ignis rolled onto the bed next to her panting hard.  
"Thank you." She breathed trying to recover. "I didn't realize sex was really that good."  
"It can only get better." He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go clean ourselves up."  
The two entered the shower as soon as it was ready. Ava quickly washed her body removing the proof of his pleasure.  
"I wish we could stay here." Ava admitting pulling him into a deep kiss. "I want you to fuck me again and again."  
"Be careful what you wish for." He replied lifting her up and pressing her into the shower wall. Ignis wrapped her legs around him as he slid his already hard cock back into her pussy. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as her mouth crashed against his. Ignis let go of one of her legs, grabbed her breast and began sucking on her nipple. Ava moaned loudly feeling herself close to achieving another orgasm. She moaned into ear pulling his hair hard. He kissed her passionately once more, lowering her back to the floor of the tub. His cock slid out of her.  
"Wait here."  
A few seconds later he returned with a piece of string. His grabbed both of her wrists and tied them tightly together behind her back.  
"On your knees." He demanded coldly. Ava crouched to her knees and stared up at his sharp green eyes. She welcomed his cock into his mouth as he thrust it into her. Ignis held her hair tightly as he pulled back and finished on her face. He helped her stand and gently washed her face.  
"I find you demanding me to do things a turn on." She blushed.  
"I'm glad. We'll talk more in detail about what turns us on at a later date." Ignis turned her around and untied her wrists. They finished their shower and left the bathroom to get dressed.

"You never said anything about my haircut." Ava pouted as she put on a black blouse and a long red skirt.  
"My apologies, my love. I was so preoccupied with the thoughts of being inside of you." Ignis buttoned his black dress shirt.  
"Weren't you wearing a white shirt before?" She asked watching him through the mirror while she brushed her damp hair.  
"I brought a different shirt for the dinner." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I have a gift for you."   
"A gift? For what?" She began putting on her makeup.  
"For our six month anniversary." Ignis draped a necklace that matched her earrings and clasped it behind her neck.  
"You're spoiling me." She laughed. "I have something for you too. Let me finish putting my face on."  
Ignis chuckled at her comment and began to style his hair in the full-length mirror. The couple left the bedroom finally prepared for the dinner with her family. Ava picked up a gift bag from the coffee table and handed it to Ignis.  
"I've never bought a gift for someone outside of family before, so I hope you like it."  
"I'm sure I'll love it." Ignis smiled politely and pulled a cookbook out of the bag. It was titled 'Desserts of Eos'.  
"I'm hoping the dessert you've been trying to make is in there."  
"Thank you, my love." He pecked her lips quickly.

Ignis and Ava walked hand in hand up to her parent's front door.  
"Hold on." Ava grabbed the front of Ignis' shirt and kissed him hard. Ignis threaded his fingers through her hair and held her close, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth.  
She pulled away and blushed. "It may be a while before we can do that."  
Ava opened the door and entered the home.  
"We're here mom! Papa!" She called out as she pulled her heels off.  
"In the living room, hun!" Her mom called back. Ignis removed his shoes and followed Ava into the cozy living room.  
"What's for dinner, mom?" Ava hugged her mom who was sitting on the couch with a book resting on her lap.  
"Papa is making his special meat stew pie. Welcome to our home, Ignis." Primrose stood up and gave Ignis a warm hug.  
"Thank you." He smiled and awkwardly returned the embrace. "Might I ask what meat stew pie is?"  
Prim returned to her spot on the sofa. "When Guay was a young man he couldn't cook to save his life. He attempted to make a stew but added too much flour. I made a comment about how it was as thick as pie filling. The next night he made a pie with the leftovers."  
"I've improved it over the years," Guay added, standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Ignis, my boy, want to join me in making dinner?"  
Ignis agreed, knowing the parents most likely planned to separate the couple.  
Ignis pressed the soft pie crust into the pan Guay gave him.  
"So you and my daughter. How long as it been?" Guay asked awkwardly.  
"Six months, sir." Ignis smiled and moved onto the second pan.  
"Are the two of you happy?" Guay began filling the first pan with the stew.  
"Words cannot express how much we are." Ignis switched pans and applied the top crust to the first.  
"Do you love my daughter?" Guay filled the second pie.  
"I knew we were having dinner, but I did not know it involved grilling." Ignis sighed.  
"Listen, Mr. Scientia. Ava is my only child. I will protect her until the day she is married."  
"I understand, sir. My apologies." Ignis set the first pie aside and looked at Guay intensely. "I do love your daughter, very much. Before you ask no I haven't considered marriage and I probably won't until the treaty takes effect. At the earliest. I understand you feel the need to protect your daughter but she's is an adult and completely capable of protecting herself. That being said, I have no intention of hurting your daughter."  
"Okay," Guay replied. "I've overheard the guards talking about the nature of your relationship with my daughter. The things they said just filled me with rage."  
"Pay no mind to the gossip in the Citadel." Ignis handed the shorter man the second pie. Guay slid them both into the oven and set a timer before they both exited the kitchen.  
"I was always wondering what happened with that other woman you dated," Guay said sort of relating the past and present. Both of the women stopped talking and looked at Ignis.  
Ignis let out a defeated sigh and sat on the couch next to Ava. "I suppose it's only fair for Avalora to know."  
Guay sat in his armchair. "I was working during that time but never heard the full story."  
"I suppose I should start at the beginning." He sighed again. "Growing up I was always led to believe I would never have the time to be in a relationship. When I was seventeen I rebelled and started seeing one of the cleaners at the Citadel.  
"She was twenty-four and more experienced than I. Needless to say our relationship quickly became intimate. We were caught by one of her supervisors. My uncle demanded we end the relationship immediately otherwise he would attempt to replace me. The woman was given a trial in front of colleagues to decide whether or not she should be dismissed.  
"During the trial, it was revealed she was using me to get to closer to Prince Noctis. She had it in her mind that if she could seduce someone like me she could easily seduce the prince in hopes of getting pregnant. She was fired, our relationship over, and I was able to continue working for Noctis."  
"What a heartless woman using you like that!" Primrose gasped and shook her head. "Bless the Six she didn't achieve her goal. It must have been difficult for you."  
"I wasn't particularly hurt by her actions. I was using her as well. After that, I believed my uncle and never attempted a relationship again, although had many prospective suitors." Ignis grasped Ava's hand and laced their fingers. "Now I see my uncle was incorrect."  
The timer suddenly went off signifying dinner was ready.  
"Ah, I'll get the pies. You three settle at the table." Guay said as he rose to his feet.

After dinner and a light conversation, Avalora and Ignis made their goodbyes and headed back to Ava's apartment.  
"My love," Ignis started as he pulled up to her building. "I will not be able to walk you to your apartment. I have a lot of work I must finish and I promised Noctis I will bring him some food."  
"Is that why you asked for the leftovers?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt.  
"Precisely." He smiled and kissed her softly. "Sleep well, my love."  
"You too." She returned his kiss before she retreated into her building.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for today. Posting might take little longer for the next week or so. I've over exerted my hands and am unable to use the tip of my right index finger (my dominant hand) which makes typing painful and difficult.

Nova smiled widely as she stepped into her boyfriend's apartment.  
"Prompy! I'm here!" She shut the door behind her. "I brought pizza!"  
"Pizza!" Prompto skidded around the corner like an excited puppy. Nova laughed and took the food and a few bags to his kitchen table.  
"I also picked up some movies for us to watch and got you a birthday present!" She opened the pizza box and shoved a candle in the ball of dough that was in the center of the pizza. "I didn't bring a cake so I hope this works."  
Prompto giggled excitedly as Nova lit the candle and sang happy birthday. He leaned over the pizza, closed his eyes to make a wish and blew the candle out.  
"What did you wish for?" Nova took a slice of pizza and began eating it.  
"If I tell you it won't come true." He smiled wide and grabbed his own slice.  
"Do you want your present now or later?" She asked settling into a chair.  
Prompto tossed his slice of pizza back into the box and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. "Now, please!"  
Nova pushed a gift bag closer to him and smiled. "Happy birthday, baby!"  
Prompto reached into the bag and pulled out a brand new camera.  
"Nova!" He cheered happily. "This is the exact one I've been wanting!"  
Prompto ripped into the box and took the camera out gently.  
"I'm so happy you like it." Nova kissed his cheek. "How about we finish our pizza on the couch and watch some movies? You can play with the camera later."  
"Yeah, okay!" Prompto placed the camera on the table and carried the pizza box to the living room table. Nova grabbed the bag of movies and followed him.  
"What do you want to watch? I got all of the movies you mentioned you wanted to see."  
"Really? Just put on anything then!" Prompto plopped down on his couch and began eating his pizza while Nova put on the first movie.

By the end of the film, the two were full of pop and pizza.  
"That was great!" Prompto beamed. "What's next?"  
"I was thinking we could talk." Nova bit her lip and looked away.  
"Serious talk?" He sat up straight.  
"Yeah." She sighed worried how the night would go.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, his voice sounding worried.  
Nova snapped her head towards him. "No! I just.. have something I need to get off my chest."  
Prompto took a deep breath and sat back. "Okay, shoot."  
Nova licked her dry lips contemplating how to start. "When I went shopping for your gift Ava pointed out some issues I had with relationships."  
"What kind of issues?"  
"I have commitment issues." She took a shaky breath. "When things get too serious. I run away, and I believe that the reason why we're still together is because you're never serious."  
"I can't tell if that was an insult or not." Prompto looked at her confused.  
"It's a good thing. You're fun and you keep things so fresh, but I don't want to be like this forever." Nova looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.  
"So you are breaking up with me." He dropped his head.  
"No! Baby, what I'm trying to say is. I like you. And I don't want to screw this up." Nova moved closer and hugged him tightly. "I want to try to be a little more serious with you."  
Prompto smiled and returned her embrace. "How do we do that?"  
"I'm not sure. Let's just have a night where we cuddle and watch movies and leave the sex aside."  
"You know. I wanted to be more cuddly with you, but I didn't know how to say it. I asked Ava. She told me to do what you said." He held her close and kissed her hair.  
"I should be mad you talked to Ava. But she gives good advice. I'm glad you listened to her."  
"Me too, babe." Prompto closed his eyes. "Me too."

The next morning Avalora awoke to the sound of someone loudly entering her apartment.  
"Ava!" Nova's loud voice boomed. She bolted into Ava's bedroom. "Wake up! I need to tell you about Prompto's birthday."  
"I'm tired of hearing about your sex life, Nova." Ava groaned and sat up.  
"No, it isn't like that! We cuddled for most of the night! I told him I wanted to be more serious." Nova sat on the side of the bed and laughed.  
"You seriously didn't have sex?" She asked her cousin shocked.  
"Well, we did. It was his birthday! We had to." Nova flopped her back onto the bed. "It was different, you know? More sensual."  
Ava rolled her eyes and crawled out of her bed.  
"You barged in here to tell me something that could have waited an hour."  
"Ava, listen, I actually made love to someone. Not just had sex, but made love! I've never felt so connected to someone before. The way he stared into my eyes. The way he held my body close as I was grinding on top of him."  
"I really don't want to hear this." Ava covered her ears.  
"I freaked him out though. We came at the same time, but he wasn't using protection. He thought I was pregnant right then and there." She laughed "I told him I've been on the pill for a while so it was okay."  
"Are you done yet?" Ava began digging through her drawers looking for something to wear.  
"No. I think I could actually fall in love with him." Nova smiled at the ceiling. "I really am going to marry that boy."  
"I'm going to take a shower." Ava rolled her eyes and left the room.

When she returned Nova was still laying on the bed giggling gleefully.  
"Have you seen Ignis since the dinner with your parents?" Nova asked not looking up from her phone.  
"No," Ava sighed. "I think he's got something on his mind. He hasn't been the same lately."  
"What do you mean?" Nova put her phone down and sat up.  
"Usually when he'd drive me home he'd walk me to the door to make sure I made it in safely, but he didn't." Ava started at herself in her vanity mirror. "On top of that, he only calls like once or twice a week. Before he called just about every night. I feel like I did something wrong."  
"I'm sure everything is fine. You're going out again soon, right?"  
"Yeah, the start of the month. We're supposed to be going to a fancy restaurant. Maybe I'm overreacting."  
"Let's do some shopping to get your mind off him," Nova suggested getting off of the bed.  
"Okay," Ava replied reluctantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Avalora stood nervously outside of her apartment building waiting for Ignis' arrival. The temperature was cooler than their usual November. The Crown City was in a warm climate and the temperatures rarely dropped low enough to snow. She shivered and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself. It wasn't long before he pulled up and stepped out.  
"Good evening, my love. You look stunning today," He opened the door for her. She wore a dark purple mermaid style dress with a slit that went just above her right knee and a white shoal overtop. Ignis wore his typical clothes but had added a black vest over his shirt. Ava sat quietly in the car as they drove off. The lights of the city flashed through the windows as they sped by.  
"Is something on your mind?" Ignis asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.  
"Ah, well. Kind of. I guess." She replied quietly.  
"Would you care to elaborate?" He slowed to a stop behind a line of cars at a red light.  
"Is everything okay, with us?" Ava answered with a question of her own.  
Ignis looked at her surprised. "Miss Ava, I was under the impression our relationship was doing quite well. What have I done to upset you?"  
"You've seemed distant lately. It's probably nothing and I know you've been really busy with work, but you used to call me just about every night. Now it's so rare. I tried telling myself it was nothing but the more I thought about it the more worried I became. I started thinking maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore, or that you had met someone else, or that Papa said something to you. I don't know." Ava sighed loudly as the words tumbled out of her mouth.  
"Is that all?" He chuckled, looking back at the road as the traffic began to move again. "My dearest Ava, you needn't worry so much. I didn't stop calling because I was being distant, as you said, but rather the opposite. When we first started seeing each other I was quite concerned you'd be unhappy with my schedule. I didn't want to lose you so I called you regularly. I was attempting to keep me in your thoughts as much as you were in mine. After our last day together I believed that you would wait for me no matter how busy I became. I love you, Avalora Plumias, and I apologize for worrying you."  
Avalora breathed a big sigh of relief. "I love you too, Ignis. You don't need to apologize. I overreacted."  
"You did not overreact. I should have explained myself beforehand." Ignis smiled and rested his hand on her knee.  
A short time later the couple pulled up to the restaurant. The valet opened Ava's door and helped her out before handing Ignis a slip of paper and taking the keys. The two entered the quiet establishment. Ava was floored by the beautiful scene in front of her. The lights were dimmed and each table was adorned with a deep red tablecloth and candleabras holding three lit candles. The entire restaurant had a dark gothic feel to it, but it was beautifully done.  
"Allow me to take your coat, my love," Ignis said quietly removing her shoal and handing it along with his jacket to the woman at the coat check counter. Ava continued to look around. The walls were painted with beautiful murals of famous classic paintings. Ignis checked in with the hostess and took Ava's arm gently, following the hostess to their table.  
"Your server is Gerandy today, he will be by shortly to take your drink orders." The hostess smiled politely.   
"Thank you." The couple replied before turning to look at one another.  
"Oh my Six! There's a face I thought I'd never see again!" A female voice called out excited from behind Ava. Ignis looked up from the wine list and corrected his glasses. He let out an audible sigh. The woman advanced towards their table and pulled a chair up.  
"Ignis Scientia, how long has it been?" She sat down and extended her hand towards him.  
He looked back at the wine list and ignored her hand. "Not long enough, I'm afraid."  
"Don't be like that Iggy-Piggy." The woman had a shrill laugh. The kind that made everyone who heard it wince. Ava inspected the other woman closely. She had short black bob-cut hair and dark hazel eyes that had flecks of green in them. Her teeth were slightly crooked and unnaturally white.   
"Do not talk to me as if you know me." His voice deepened with annoyance. Ava had never seen him act so cold towards anyone before.  
"Sweetheart, I made you." The woman laughed again before turning her gaze to Ava. "I'm Lotori, Ig's first girlfriend."  
"I don't think 'girlfriend' is the word you intended to use." Ignis began to stand. "My love, perhaps we shall dine at another establishment this evening."  
"I think we're okay here," Ava replied not taking her eyes off Lotori. "I'm Avalora."  
Ignis sat down again and glanced between the two women.  
"What a familiar name. You ever date a guy named Robbo?" Lotori smiled sweetly.  
"Unfortunately, I have." Ava returned her smile.  
"What an odd coincidence. I'm married to him now." The other woman stood as the server arrived. "I should get back to my meal. Thank you, Ava if it weren't for you, Robbo would still be a douche. Iggy don't be a stranger."  
The couple sat quietly until the woman was well out of earshot.  
"My apologies. I had hoped I'd never see her again." Ignis sighed after ordering a bottle of wine from the server.  
"You couldn't have known she'd be here. Let's not let her ruin our night." Ava took a sip of the water she was given. "Hard to believe Robbo married any one. Even harder to believe he's not a douche anymore."  
"If he married a woman like her, I would have to say I agree. I wonder what she's getting out of this marriage." Ignis peered down at the menu trying to decide on what to order.  
"Robbo's family has a lot of money. Last I heard he was still unemployed spending his parents money."  
"That sounds about right." Ignis shook his head as the waiter appeared with their wine. He showed the bottle to Ignis who smiled and thanked him as he poured two glasses carefully over his forearm, catching the few drips on a white cloth drapped over his arm. The short and stubby waiter bowed after placing the bottle wine into the decanter he had brought with him.  
"I will return momentarily to take your order."

After their meal, the couple left arm in arm after picking up their items from the coat check. Outside, Ignis placed his jacket over Avalora's arms while they waited for the valet to return with the vehicle. The air was even cooler than before now that the sun had gone down. The sky was dark and the wind wiped wildly around the couple. Ava looped her arm around Ignis' and pressed her face into his shoulder, hiding her face from the cold. Seemingly out of nowhere, a tall, round man with a full head of thick black hair and puffy red eyes stormed towards them them  
"You Ignis?" He shot at them his dark eyes glancing at Ava. "You must be."  
"Can I help you with something?" Ignis asked.  
"Yeah you can. Stay away from my woman." The other man threatened.  
The man stumbled over the curb and nearly fell but he caught himself on a nearby lightpost. By the way he walked and talked it was clear he had had too much to drink.  
"Pardon me, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Ignis said confused at the man's sudden repultion towards him.  
Ava pulled Ignis' arm. "That's Robbo!"  
Ignis pushed Ava aside and released her arm. "My love, stay here for your own protection. I believe our friend is quite intoxicated."  
At that moment, Robbo took the opportunity to sucker punch Ignis. Ignis attempted to dodge but the fist still managed to connect to his left cheek and mouth causing his head to turn with the force.  
"I'm not going to fight you." Ignis sighed and dabbed the sore spot at his lip. He looked down at his fingers and noted the small about of blood glistening off of them  
"Scared?" Robbo laughed trying to coax Ignis into fighting.  
"I do not wish to stain my clothes with your blood," Ignis replied coldly.  
Avalora instinctivly reached for Ignis and took his left wrist in her hands. She tried to pull him back towards her, but he didn't budge.  
"Robbo, what are you doing? Get your ass in the car!" Lotori screamed from the road.  
"I'm defending your honor, woman!" He yelled back at his wife.  
"What about your honor? Get over here right now!"  
"Consider yourself lucky." Robbo glared at Ignis before stalking off to his car. Ava took a kleenex from her purse and pulled Ignis' face to hers. She gently pressed the kleenex to the corner of his mouth where he had bled.  
"Well tonight was very eventful." She smiled gently. "Let's get you cleaned up. Do you want me to drive?'  
"I can still see, I can still drive." Ignis took a deep breath trying to shake off his anger. "It took everything I had not to fight back after what he did to you."  
The valet returned with their car. The couple slipped into the car and headed back to her apartment.  
"Thank you for not fighting him. What happened was horrible, but I think it made me appreciate you more." Ava leaned against the car window and smiled. "I hope you know you're coming inside so I can take care of your face. No arguing."  
"Yes, love." Ignis chuckled.

Back in her apartment Ava got a small ice pack from her freezer and applied it to Ignis' cheek.  
"Your lip is a little swollen and you have a tiny cut but I think you'll live." She ran her fingers through his hair.  
"One measly punch is not going to kill me." He smiled softly. Ava looked down at his shirt and clicked her tongue.  
"You got some blood on your collar. Take off your shirt and I'll take care of it as soon as I get this dress off."  
Ignis complied removing his vest and shirt.  
"Get comfortable on the couch while I clean this." She kissed him carefully and left for the bathroom, carrying his shirt. Ignis fluffed up her throw pillows and laid on the couch.  
Ava proudly returned to the living room having successfully removed the stain only to find Ignis fast asleep on the couch. She sighed and smiled at his softened features. Opening the linen closet, she took out a blanket and draped it over his body. Then she removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table next to him. Ava had never actually seen his asleep before. She grabbed a book she had been reading and curled up in the armchair. Her eyes found their way back to Ignis, smiling at him.  
"I love you so much, Ignis Scientia."

Ignis awoke with a start and looked around the unfamiliar room. His eyes landed on Ava who was fast asleep in the armchair across from the couch. causing a smile to spread across this face. He sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Quietly, he laid the blanket that was once on him onto her and grabbed the overnight bag he brought, heading into the bathroom to start readying himself for work.  
When he was dressed and ready for work, he found Ava was still soundly asleep. He took her book from the floor, placed it on the table, scribbled a note for her and quietly left, locking the door with the key she gave him.

Avalora woke up and yawned and found Ignis had already left. Glancing at the clock she gasped.  
"I have to be in class soon!" She ran to her room to quickly. On her way out of the door, she noticed the note he had left her.  
"To my dearest Ava," It read, "You looked so peaceful I didn't dare wake you. It may be too soon to talk about, but the holidays are coming up and I fear I may not be able to see you before then. Consider what you'd like as a gift. I will call you later. I love you with all that I am. Forever yours, Ignis."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ava!" Nova called from the front hall of Avalora's apartment. "I have good news!"  
"Is it the kind of news I would be interested in?" Ava replied from the bathroom.  
Nova helped herself to the food in Ava's fridge, making herself a ham and cheese sandwich and grabbing a glass of apple juice. She quickly brushed the crumbs off of the counter before she headed into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.  
"The hospital is finally switching me to the day shift!" She took a large bite of her food, spilling bread down her top. "I'll still be on twelve hours shifts. I go in at five in the morning rather than seven at night."  
Ava joined her cousin on the couch. "Wouldn't that take time away from Prompto?"  
"Not really. Before I would go to sleep around eight in the morning and wake up at like four in the afternoon. Of course, I only had three hours before I had to be back at work. We didn't really see each other on days I worked. Now I'll be done at five at night so Prompy and I have the option to get dinner before I'd have to go to bed.." Nova took a sip of the juice before digging the crumbs out of her bra and tossing them onto the floor.  
"I guess that's a good thing." Ava sighed at her messy cousin. "You're so lucky to be able to see him as much as you do. I find it's getting harder to go without seeing Ignis. With all the meetings and various other things, he does for Noctis I'm seeing him less and less. He said we probably won't see each other until the holidays."  
Avalora looked up at the ceiling and pouted. As much as she had appreciated her time with Ignis, it never felt like enough. She couldn't help but miss the way he could fix his hair or glasses. The way his eyes shown with such voracious delight whenever he had the opportunity to cook a glorious meal for others. She missed the way he would kiss her so passionately and hold her for longer whenever they had to part. But what she missed most of all, was the gentle smile he always had on his face whenever she caught his eye.  
"What are you going to do? Express your concerns?" Nova stood, dumping the last of her crumbs onto the floor before she returned her juice glass to the kitchen.  
"No, there's nothing he can do. Noctis will always come first. I have to understand that." Ava flopped hard against the back of the couch and groaned. "I love him so much I'm not going to do anything to risk our relationship."  
"On the topic of love," Nova giggled and laid her head on her cousin's shoulder, "you know how last month I said I could see myself falling for Prompto?"  
"Yeah, and?"  
"I am most definitely in love with him." Nova blushed finally saying her feelings aloud.  
Ava opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She was too surprised to say anything. Nova was never one to allow herself to get close anyone outside of her family, let alone someone she was intimate. The only other man she had ever fallen for had turned out to be gay. From then on she began dating guys who weren't interested in being with someone for long. Prompto was completely different than anyone else, and Ava never understood why Nova had bothered with him at all.   
"Uh, Ava?" Nova sat up and waved her hand in Ava's face to get her attention.  
"I heard you! I'm just in shock! Give me a minute." Ava replied guarding her face in case Nova accidentally hit her.  
"I think I'm going to tell him tonight. It's our six months anniversary thing. Do you want to come along?" Nova yawned quietly as it was still earlier than she was used to.  
"To your six months? I think I'll pass." Ava laughed.  
"Prompy is bringing Noct. We're going to the carnival cause Noct hasn't been to one. I think you being there would make Noctis feel less like a third wheel." Nova pouted at her cousin. "Please?"  
"Fine! But you owe me!" Ava growled and headed into her bedroom. "I better change into more appropriate clothes. Can't very well wear a skirt to a carnival."

Prompto and Noct stood outside of the carnival gate waiting for the women to arrive.  
"I really appreciate you letting me bring Nova along, Noct," Prompto said to his best friend, awkwardly kicking the dirt in front of his feet.  
"I didn't have a choice. This is the last day the carnival is in town and the only day Nova was available." Noctis replied with a grumpy tone.  
"Prompy!" Nova's voice rang as she ran towards the men. She stopped in front of Prompto and gave him a large wet kiss, standing on her toes to reach him.  
"Nova, you promised to behave." Ava appeared from behind her cousin and smiled at the men who were both clad in all black. "Hello Prompto, hello Noctis."  
Prompto waved a replied, his lips still attached to Nova's.  
"Uh, hey. Didn't know you were coming along too." Noct replied.  
"Nova kind of asked me last minute. I figured it would be good to take a break from studying for a while." Ava smiled as the four slowly entered the carnival gate.  
Prompto and Nova walked hand in hand slightly in front of the other two and giggled quietly to one another. Avalora and Noctis walked awkwardly together not really know what they should say or do. The sounds of screaming happy people mixed in with the loud carnival jingle playing over the speakers. The ground of the area was half pavement and half dirt and had scattered bits of dropped food, coins, and ride tickets  
Once Noctis was noticed wandering the fairground, other carnival-goers were graciously moving out of his way and bowing or they would whisper amongst themselves. Noctis ignored the stares from the strangers, as he had become accustomed to them, but Ava felt incredibly uncomfortable. Especially when they passed by someone holding their phone out to take a photo or video of the Prince.  
"So, um, Nova says you haven't been to a carnival before." Ava turned to Noct and put on a smile, trying to ignore the crowd.  
"I haven't. I don't really know what to expect." He replied, looking around at all the bright lights and screaming kids.  
"Unhealthy food, rides, and rigged games basically." Ava pointed out a ticket booth. "You buy tickets from there to ride any of the rides. I don't like them, myself. The carnival moves around a lot so the rides tend to fall into disrepair and many of the staff aren't properly trained on what to do if there's an emergency."  
Noctis gave her a funny look. "Okay, no rides."  
"I'm sorry." She clasped her hand over her mouth. "I'm totally ruining this for you."  
"Tell me about these rigged games." He said with a small smirk on his face.  
"Well they aren't cheap to play and if you just so happen to win a prize you can only choose one of the smaller ones. To get a larger prize to have to keep playing and winning so you can exchange the small prize for the next size up. You end up paying out the nose for something that's worth a fraction of the cost." Avalora answered. "Add in the fact we had to pay just to get into the gate, the carnival is really just one big money suck."  
Noct let out a quiet laugh. "You really know how to have a fun time! You're just like Ignis. Maybe I should start calling you Mrs. Scientia!"  
Avalora's face flushed bright red. "You can't do that!" Noctis began laughing even harder at her reaction, drawing attention from the couple ahead of them.  
"What are you laughing about?" Nova inquired rather surprised as she had never heard Noct laugh before.  
"Just making fun of Ava," Noct replied coming down from his laughter.  
"You guys wanna go on some rides?" Prompto spoke excitedly.  
Ava and Noct shared a look and shook their heads in unison. "No thanks, I want to check out this unhealthy food I was promised."  
"I'll hang with Noctis, you two go ahead." Ava waved off the couple as they ran to the ticket booth.  
Avalora and Noct made their way to a food truck and ordered before sitting at a small table with the food. Ava had gotten a small order of cinnamon sticks with a glass of water, while Noct ordered a fries supreme with extra cheese, no tomato, a chili dog, and a large soda to wash it all down with.  
"I can just imagine how appalled Ignis would be at what you're eating." Ava laughed and took a small bite of her first cinna-stick  
Noctis looked up with a mouth full of food and nacho cheese dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He swallowed hard before answering. "Don't you start, Mrs. Scientia."  
"Don't call me that!" Her face flushed again.  
"Why not? Don't you want to marry Ignis? I know he'll be busy, but I'll allow it." Noct smirked.  
"It's too soon to talk about anything like that!" She replied quickly. Her phone began to ring from inside her purse.  
"That's probably him since I'm not home." Noct shoved some more food into his mouth.  
Ava looked at her phone and answered it. "Hello, Ignis!"  
"Hello, my love," His smooth voice made her heart jump. "It's awfully loud in the background what's going on."  
"I'm actually at the carnival with Nova, Prompto, and Noctis," Ava replied smiling into the phone, her face still red from Noctis teasing her.  
"Ah, sounds like a lovely evening. Can you make sure Noct does not eat any of that garbage food and tell him I'll prepare him a decent meal for his return?" Ignis asked.  
"I am, unfortunately, unable to do that, honey." Ava sighed. "He's already eaten a fries supreme and is currently half way through a chili dog."  
"Is he at least eating some vegetables?" Ignis sounded unamused.  
"Fries are made from potatoes?" She replied. "I'm sorry, I've failed you."  
"Ava, I will have to punish you next time I see you. Would you mind handing the phone to Noct for a moment? Then I shall leave you to the rest of your night."  
"Sure. Love you, Ignis." Ava replied as Noct cocked his eyebrow at her.  
"I love you too, dear."  
She handed the phone to Noct who wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Yo... Got it... I'll take care of Mrs. Scientia for you, later."  
Noct quickly hung up before Ignis had a chance to reply.   
"Did you really need to call me that to him?" Ava whined.  
"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he blushed as hard as you are right now!" Noct laughed happily. "Time for dessert!"

Not long after they caught up with the two other members of their group.  
"Guys, we have just enough tickets to go on the Ferris wheel for all of us! You have to go on one ride! You just have to!" Nova begged Ava and Noct.  
"I guess one ride wouldn't hurt." Ava made a face and agreed reluctantly. Ava didn't want to admit it, but she had a pretty severe fear of the rides. Whenever she was on one, even from a young age, she couldn't help but think of all of the things that could go wrong resulting in her death. She only agreed because she didn't want to disappoint the others, and she wanted to make sure Noctis enjoyed his first carnival.  
"Alright, let's go." Noct sighed. Prompto and Nova dragged their individual best friends to the Ferris wheel. Since the wheel only sat two at a time Prompto and Nova got on first, followed by Ava and Noct in the next seat.  
"Tonight has been perfect." Nova cuddled in close to her boyfriend and released a content sigh.  
"I'm happy you're having fun!" Prompto replied resting his head on top of hers.  
"I always have fun with you, Prompy." She smiled sweetly. "I wanted to tell you something and I thought the Ferris wheel would be the best place to say it."  
"What is it, babe?" He asked as she sat up and turned to look into his brilliant blue eyes.  
Nova ran her fingers through his hair and bit her lip. "I've never said this before to anyone. Please don't make a big deal over it. It's taken a lot for me to get to this point."  
"Sure, of course." He agreed.  
"I'm fairly certain that I may love you." Nova blushed and tried to look away. Prompto caught her face and kept her from moving.  
"You're serious right now?" The joy began welling up inside him as a smile formed across his face. "I've loved you for so long, Nova. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to scare you."  
"Oh, Prompy!" Nova squealed and kissed her boyfriend passionately.  
Ava and Noctis sat in the seat behind the happy couple. Noctis looked around the view slightly bored while Ava kept her hands over her face, frightened of the contraption they were on. The Ferris wheel groaned loudly causing Ava to squeal in fear. She grasped onto Noct's arm and hid her face into him. Noct's eyes grew wide and his face reddened unsure of what to do.  
"I'm sorry, Noctis," Ava said quietly. "I'll be fine once we're off this damn thing."  
"Sure, no problem." He replied staring straight ahead.  
Once they were back on the ground Ava needed to sit down on a bench. She was struggling to breathe as she clutched her chest tightly.  
"Ava, you look really pale," Nova said concerned for her cousin.  
"I'm calling Ignis," Noctis said quickly and began to walk away.  
"I think she should go home. Can you walk, Ava?" Nova helped her cousin stand.  
Ava was still weak on her feet but managed to walk with help. "I'm so sorry everyone. I've ruined your fun."   
"No one could ruin my night." Prompto smiled at Nova.  
"You didn't ruin anything," Noctis said after returning to them. "I don't think I would have had as much fun without you. Ignis said he'll meet you guys at the gate. I'm gonna try some of the rigged games. Coming Prompto?"  
"You bet!" Prompto followed after Noct who was quickly retreating.  
"I'll catch up in a bit!" Nova called after them.  
Nova helped Ava get to the front gate area and leaned her against the wall while they waited for Ignis.  
"I told Prompy that I love him," Nova said quietly, her face turning red.  
"Really? And I went and had some sort of panic attack and ruined your romantic moment!" Ava held back a sob as tears slid down her face. "Please apologize to everyone for me? And thank Noct?"  
"Of course." Nova hugged her cousin tightly. "And you didn't ruin anything. We're still gonna have some fun."  
Ignis pulled up in his car and jumped out. "Miss Avalora, what happened?"  
"We went on the Ferris wheel and she had a panic attack. She's doing a little better now, but she's still weak. A little rest and she should be back to normal." Nova answered for her. "I'm gonna head back in and find the boys. I'll drive Noct home, so don't worry about him."  
"Thank you, Nova." Ignis smiled as he pulled Ava to him and helped her into the car.

Ignis reached her building in record time and insisted on carrying her up and into her apartment. Avalora wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into him. She took a deep breath engulfing her senses with the smell of his cologne, the feel of his soft hair brushing lightly against her fingers and the warmth of his body. He sat her on the couch and stepped away to get her a glass of water.  
"I don't understand you. You knew you hated the rides yet you agreed to go on one anyway." Ignis handed her the glass and sat next to her.  
"I didn't want to ruin anyone's night. And look what I did!" She bit her lip as it quivered.  
Ignis took the glass from her and placed it on the table. "My love, you did nothing wrong. You had no idea you would have a panic attack. I only wish I could have been there with you to help you sooner."  
"I ruined Nova and Prompto's romantic moment, Noct is now stuck as a third wheel, and I took you away from your work."  
"Stop thinking about others and think about yourself for once. Things could have ended up a whole lot worse." Ignis patted her head. "I'm going to make you some tea but then I'm going to get some work done. I will not leave you until you are feeling better."  
"Thank you, Ignis." She smiled. "I'm gonna go change into more comfy clothes."  
When Ava returned to the living room she found Ignis sitting on the couch bent over the table working intensely on the report in front of him. He looked up when she sat on the other side of the couch. She was wearing her typical bedtime outfit: a loose tee and a pair of shorts.  
"Your tea is hot, be careful." He gestured to the cup on the table.  
"Thank you." She settled in and picked up a book from the side table next to her. Ava soon found herself unable to concentrate on her reading. She looked over at Ignis right as he sat up and pulled his elbows behind his back. He carefully rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sore?" Ava asked, setting her book down and taking a sip of her tea.  
"Just a little tense." He sighed still staring at his work.  
"Let me help. You can keep working." She scooted closer and began unbuttoning the front of his shirt. He looked down at her hands then at her face curiously. After she removed his shirt she folded it neatly, placed it on the table and shimmied herself behind him. Ignis closed his eyes as her fingers gently pressed into his sore shoulders.  
"It is very difficult to work when you are massaging my back." He groaned as she worked out a tough knot.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Her hands drifted to her lap.  
"No." He admitted. "As much as I need to complete this, it is important I relax from time to time too."  
"Okay." Ava smiled and began rubbing his back once more. Although the massage only lasted fifteen minutes, Ignis' was feeling much less tense.  
"Thank you, my love." He said quietly.  
"Any other hard spots that need a good rub?" Ava bit her lip and slipped a hand around his waist and playfully tugged at front of his pants. Ignis grasped her hand tightly.  
"Avalora, I have something I need to say before we continue." Twisting himself around, he pulled her out from behind him and rested her on his lap. "I had told you before about this side of me that makes it difficult for me to prevent myself from absolutely ravishing your body."  
"Yes, what about it?" She comfortably straddled his waist and laced her fingers within his hair.  
"It is so much darker than I had let on. Love was not a feeling I had ever experienced growing up. I am finding it difficult to properly understand these feelings." Ignis stared into her crystal blue eyes. "Because of that, these feelings tend to manifest themselves in more violent thoughts."  
"What kind of violent thoughts?" She asked lifting his glasses off of his face and settling them on the arm of the couch.  
"I find myself wanting to hurt you rather than please you. I cannot fully explain it, but when we make love I want you to scream. I want you to cry. I want you to beg me to stop. I want to come into your place while you're asleep and force myself onto you. These thoughts I have, disturb me greatly. I find I am sick to my stomach with myself. It takes a lot of power to stop these thoughts but the more I ignore them, the more I think about them. I am worried that one of these days I am going to snap and hurt you." Ignis' green eyes flashed with concern.  
"Preventing yourself is only going to make it more difficult. Why don't you try one of these fantasies you have? You may find you don't like it and the fantasies stop." Ava suggested. "I trust you, Ignis. I know you're not who you think you are."  
"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps one day I will attempt one of these fantasies. But not tonight." Ignis smiled slipping his hand down the front of her shorts. Ava moaned softly as he rubbed her clitoris in a slow circular pattern.  
"Do we have any protection?" She whispered in his ear as he pushed his finger inside of her.  
"You're always so wet." He chuckled softly. "There's a box under your sink in the bathroom. Hurry now."  
Ava skipped off to the bathroom and returned shortly afterward. She found Ignis had pulled his pants just passed his knees and was stroking himself slowly. Ava handed him the condom and removed her shorts before returning to his lap as soon as he put it on. He held himself as she lowered onto him slowly. She moaned as his cock twitched inside of her.  
"Such a tight cunt." He groaned and dropped his head back.  
"It's because your dick is so thick." She growled in his ear as she pushed herself further onto him, filling her hole. Ava slowly began rocking back and forth. Ignis squeeze her ass, pulling and pushing her body with the motion of her hips.  
"I touch myself every night thinking about you fucking me," Ava whispered, nipping at his exposed neck.  
"I'd love to see that." He groaned again at the feeling of her lips licking and sucking at his sensitive flesh. Ava pulled her face away and began moving her hips faster. A moan escaped her as he timed his thrusts with her movements. Ignis lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes. She pressed her body tightly against and crashed her mouth into his. He lifted his hand and pressed it into the back of her head. Ava slid her hand between them and began rubbing her clit.  
"Ignis," she panted against his mouth, "I'm really close."  
"I know." He groaned feeling her pussy tighten around his cock. "I am too."  
Ignis moved his other hand around her waist and held her tightly. He pressed his face into her neck and bit her hard. Ava gasped and moaned, tossing her head back. He continued licking and sucking at her sensitive neck as her moans began to intensify. She bit her lip and loudly said his name as she came around him. Ignis thrust harder into her tightening pussy. He held her tight as he spent his load, groaning and twitching. The two slowed their rocking to a stop. Ignis dropped his head back again breathing heavily.  
"I think that was the best orgasm I've had so far." She lifted gently, letting his cock slip out of her, her juices spilling down both their legs.   
Ignis chuckled quietly. "I guess so. I need a minute, my love. It appears I am unable to move for the time being."  
Ava giggled proudly, slipped the condom off of him, and went to get a towel. She tossed the towel onto his slick, sweaty chest and quickly cleaned herself up, slipping her shorts back on. Ignis stood up and handed Ava the towel as he began pulling his pants back up over his hips. The front door suddenly flew open.  
"Ava, how are you feeling?" Nova entered the apartment with both Prompto and Noctis, finding Ignis shirtless and his pants still undone.  
"Oh, shit! Sorry, dude!" Prompto gasped as he and Noctis quickly turned around.  
"Nice bod, Ignis!" Nova winked unphased by the scene in front of her. "Everyone needs to chill. Not like no one here hasn't seen a shirtless man before."  
Ignis quickly turned and finished doing up his pants as Ava handed him his shirt.  
Nova looked inside of Ava's fridge searching for food to steal. "I'll bring my steam cleaner over and help you clean the couch."  
"That's enough, Nova." Ava smiled and slipped Ignis' glasses over his green eyes and quickly pecked his lips.  
"I should get going. Noct, Prompto, would you two care for a ride home?" Ignis asked, collecting the report he had left on the table. The two other men sheepishly agreed still embarrassed by what they had nearly witnessed. Ava and Nora walked everyone to the door.  
"I'll call you." Ignis kissed Ava gently on the cheek.  
"Okay, good night." She smiled in return as him and Noct turned to leave.  
"Come on, Prompto," Noctis grumbled annoyed at his best friend who had his lips locked to his girlfriend's. Ignis took Prompto by the collar and dragged him out the door.  
"Bye, babe!" He called back to Nova who waved flirtishly at him.  
After the boys were gone, Nova settled on the armchair in the living room.  
"Wanna give me the deets on what happened?" Nova winked at her cousin.  
"No, I don't think so," Ava replied picking up the two cups she had used earlier.  
"I'll tell you all about the blowjob I gave Prompy in the tunnel of love." Nova giggled.  
"And I've heard enough!" She replied to the unashamed older woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slowed on posting because I have been trying to spend more time on each and every chapter. I really hope you all notice a good change in my writing. Thank you for reading and enjoying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my longest written thus far so it took a very long time to fully edit.

The sunlight shone brightly through the large windows in the corridor of the Citadel. Ignis was standing outside of one of the many meeting rooms on the phone with Avalora. He had some more bad news and he was worried how she would react.  
"My love, I'm afraid I need to reschedule our holiday celebrations," Ignis spoke solemnly.  
"Again?" Ava's replied annoyed. "This is the third time, Ignis. I understand things are getting busier with only six months remaining before Noct's wedding but this is getting ridiculous."  
"I know. I am deeply sorry." He held the phone close to his ear and sighed audibly. "I will make it up to you, I promise!"  
"Fine." She growled.  
"I lo-" He started but was cut off by the familiar click of the line disconnecting. He slammed his fist angrily into the wall, cursing. "Damn the Six."  
Gladio had been walking down the corridor, doing his usual around when he came upon a very upset Ignis facing the wall. The younger man had his eyes shut tightly and his face tilted towards the floor. Gladio walked up behind Ignis and patted him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Girl problems?" He asked, getting Ignis' attention.  
"My uncle has been keeping me busy. I have had to reschedule my plans with Ava three times. She is understandably upset with me." Ignis said after he turned toward Gladio.  
"I have an idea. We'll talk at Noct's later." Gladio gave the other man a friendly smile. "Get back to work."  
Ignis gave Gladio a quizzical look and corrected his glasses. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Gladio's idea was, but he was in a tight spot at the moment and could use the help. Sighing, he reluctantly nodded, corrected his glasses and entered the meeting room to prepare for the rest of his day.

When Ignis arrived at Noct's apartment later that evening he found Gladiolus was not the only guest there. Prompto and Nova were also there and had positioned themselves curled up together on the armchair.  
"You've finally arrived. We can start now." Gladio stood and pulled Ignis to the couch making him sit down.  
Ignis looked over at the other people around the room. Noct was sitting on the other end of the couch still wearing his uniform from his part-time job as a chef, staring absently out of the window. Lately, it was difficult to tell if Noct was disinterested in what was going on with everyone's life or if it was something else entirely.  
Prompto and Nova were being a little too public with their affection than Ignis would have liked. Nova wore a black tube top shirt and a very short red pleated skirt. She was giggling and whispering in Prompto's ear as he happily rubbed the inside of her thigh. As far as Ignis could see Prompto was wearing his usual all black outfit with a plaid shirt overtop. His feet were covered with a pair of socks that looked as if they were once white but were now a light brown color, his big toe hanging bare out of a hole in one of them.  
Gladio leaned against the bar opposite the rest of the party. He was no longer wearing the navy blue guard uniform he had worn while at work. Now he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt showing off the tattoos he had covering his arms  
"Start what exactly?" He inquired crossing his legs.  
"Operation: Save Ava's Holiday!" Gladio shouted joyfully.  
"I still think we should've called it 'Operation: Help Ignis Stuff Ava's Sexy Stocking'." Nova laughed, pulling her eyes away from Prompto's. "Also known as-"  
"Waste Ignis' time?" Ignis cut her off not really interested in the rest of her sentence.  
"HIS ASS." Nova finished as she and Prompto laughed.  
"Can we continue?" Gladio glared at the group. "This plan takes place tomorrow. Since Ignis had to cancel again today she will be completely off guard. Let's go through the plan."  
"There's a slight problem with this schedule. I haven't had time to get a proper present for her. Not to mention, how am I supposed to get out of work tomorrow?" Ignis said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
Ignis was the kind of man who made all of the plans. Whenever someone else took charge it made him uneasy. Normal people weren't as meticulous as he was and things could easily go wrong.  
"Just listen, would you? Here's the plan. Noct will go to the Citadel and take over going to all of those boring meetings. If anyone questions where you are, Noct will tell them he had you do something else. Nova will be our spy. She is in charge of getting Ava out of the apartment for as long as physically possible. She will tell us when Ava is coming home. I will get decorations and deliver them to the apartment where you and Prompto will be waiting. You two decorate and I'll enlist my sister, Iris, to help me find a gift for Ava. We'll also bring any food items you require, Ignis, to make her a special dinner. Are we all clear on the plan?"  
Everyone agreed except for Ignis. He had a lot of concerns, but there was one thing that bothered him more than anything else.  
"How could I possibly repay all of you for this?."  
"Don't worry about repaying us Specs. You work all of the time. You should take some time for yourself. Also, you can spend as long as you want with Ava the next day. I'll go to the Citadel and take care of things." Noct genuinly smiled at him.  
"I find myself rather moved by all of you wanting to help Ava and me have a good evening. I will forever be indebted to you all." Ignis stood up and politely bowed to everyone in the room.  
"We knew you wouldn't let us help without doing something in return," Gladio said. "You can think about doing something nice for all of us. I wouldn't mind one of your infamous meals."

The following morning Nova headed into Ava's apartment. It was a cool morning that had a slight chill in the air but it wasn't cold enough to warrant more than a sweater when venturing outdoors.  
"Good morning, Ava!" She called out excitedly. "Let's go shopping!"  
Ava looked up from her spot on the couch. "I don't really feel up to doing anything today, Nova. I'm still upset with Ignis."  
"No, you're upset at yourself for getting mad at him. Now you know he's going to celebrate the holidays with you even if it takes a month, and you still haven't gotten him a gift. So we're going shopping!"  
Avalora sighed and set her book down. "Alright, you win. I don't want to be out for long, though. I have an entire day of moping around scheduled."  
Nova pulled her cousin out of the apartment. As Ava was locking the door behind them, Nova quickly shot off a text to Prompto.  
"Who was that?" Ava asked noticing her cousin putting her phone away.  
"Prompy, we were supposed to do something together today, but since you've been so upset he told me to spend the day with you," Nova replied tugging her cousin's arm. "To the mall!"  
Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio were patiently waiting down the street for the women to be safely away from the building before heading into the apartment. Gladiolus was carrying a large box full of various decorations.  
"Where'd you find all of those on such short notice?" Prompto asked as he tried peering into the box.  
"My sister contacted a bunch of her friends yesterday and asked if they had any decorations they could donate," Gladio replied following the other two men into the apartment build then into the elevator. Ignis unlocked the door and led them into Ava's dark place.  
"Alright let's start decorating!" Prompto bounced into the open apartment and clicked on the lights in the living room.  
Gladio rested the box of decorations on the floor and turned to the two others. "I better get Iris and start looking for a gift for your girl. Have you thought of anything?"  
"No, I've already purchased her two pieces of jewelry in the past. I'd prefer if I didn't get her jewelry for the third time." Ignis sighed and stepped into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.  
"No jewelry. Got it." Gladio raised his hand, waving them off and slipped out of the apartment.

Nova dragged her red haired cousin through the busy mall. Every store was brightly decorated with cheerful holiday music playing from the speakers. Avalora groaned quietly to herself. She wasn't in the mood for so much holiday cheer. She also felt guilty that Nova had canceled her plans with Prompto to spend time with her.  
"Where do you want to start?" Nova beamed, looking at all the stores around.  
"I still don't have a clue what to get him." Ava looked at the time on her phone. "It's after eleven. Let's get an early lunch first."  
"Sounds good!" Nova replied as the two made their way to the food court. They settled for a quick meal at a small burger place. Nova led Ava to a small table and set her tray down.  
"I wish you'd cheer up. It's the holidays!" She smiled as she began to eat.  
"You're right. I just feel so guilty about how I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at him. It wasn't his fault." Ava slowly picked at her food.  
"Try giving him a call now. If he doesn't answer just leave him a message. I'm sure he would appreciate hearing you're not mad at him anymore." Nova suggested taking a sip of her drink. "Gross! It tastes like the machine is out of syrup. I'll get us new ones."  
Avalora took the opportunity while her cousin was away to attempt to call Ignis. She was surprised when he actually answered the phone.  
"Ava, I didn't expect you to call." His voice made her smile.  
"I called to say, I'm sorry for getting mad at you yesterday." Ava looked up at Nova who had returned with their new drinks. "And hanging up. I was taking my frustration out on you and that isn't fair. I hope you forgive me."  
"My love, you needn't apologize. You have every right to be upset." Ignis noticed Gladio coming through the door with his sister in tow. Iris was behind him carrying the groceries Ignis had requested for their dinner. "Ava, I have to get back to work. I will call you later, I love you."  
"I love you too," Ava replied with a smile and hung up.  
Suddenly, the cheerful music and holiday decorations no longer bothered Ava. In fact, it was almost as if she was seeing them for the first time. Her bad mood had put, what seemed like, a grey filter over her eyes causing her to see things gloomier than they truly were. She began eating again, having had her appetite return. Even the food they had ordered tasted much better than it had just moments before.  
"Do you feel better now?" Nova was just about finished her food at that point.  
"Much!" Ava replied.   
After the two had finished eating they resumed their walk through the mall.  
"Any ideas on what to get him yet?" Nova asked, stopping to check out a small kiosk.  
"No, I should've asked him while I had him on the phone!" Ava shook her head at herself.  
"Hey isn't that one of the guards that work with Ignis?" Nova pointed towards a tall man walking with a shorter woman. "Let's go say hi."  
"How do you know him?" Ava asked as her cousin pulled her towards the others.  
"I met him when your mom was in the hospital." The two cousins walked up to the guard and the young woman with him. "Hello again!"  
"Oh hey, Avalora. And, Nova was it?" Gladio smiled at the girls. "This is my sister, Iris."  
The three women greeted each other. Iris had short brown hair and the same caramel brown eyes her brother had. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with a blue blazer sporting her school's crest on the front.  
"You guys holiday shopping?" Gladio asked resting his large hand on top of his sister's head.  
"Yeah, Ava here needs to get Ignis a gift," Nova smirked at Ava.  
"We are too. Actually, Ignis could use a new watch. He's been complaining about his lately." Gladio suggested. "And hey, if you don't mind, I have to get a gift for Iris. Would you mind having her tag along with you guys for a bit? We'll meet back here in about an hour?"  
"Of course, Gladiolus. It'll be fun." Ava smiled "It's always good to get another person's perspective on things."  
"Just give us a sec." Gladio pulled his sister aside. "Here, take Ignis' number. Every time Ava shows interest in something, send him a photo of it. After the hour is up we'll get whatever he picked and rush back to the party. Don't make it obvious."  
"Got it!" Iris smiled at her big brother.  
"Here," he started, pulling out his wallet and handed her some money along with Ignis' number "take some cash in case you want to get something for yourself."  
"Thanks, Gladdy!" She smiled and hugged him tightly before running back to the cousins.

Gladiolus sat on a bench waiting for the three women to return from their shopping. He looked up and saw the three women chatting excitedly between the three of them as they headed in his direction. Ava was wearing a long white sweater that came to her knees with black leggings underneath and a pair of comfortable sneakers. Her cousin wore a similar outfit, but instead of a white sweater, she wore a black low cut one. It was clear there wasn't a shirt underneath it.  
"Did you have fun?" He asked his younger sister after the women finally stopped in front of him.  
"Yes! Ava and Nova are really nice! They gave me a lot of advice on boys. Although the advice one gave contradicted the other's." Iris laughed. "Thank you, both so much."  
"It was lovely meeting you." Ava smiled.  
"Let's hang out soon!" Nova added.  
"What are you two doing now?" Gladio asked, needing to gauge how much time they had to finish getting Ava's gift and delivering it to Ignis.  
Nova quickly understood and replied. "I convinced Ava to get Ignis' gift professionally wrapped. It's a long wait, but it'll be worth it. Then we'll probably just going to chill at her place."  
"See you around then!"  
The four said their goodbyes and the cousins departed.  
"Ignis picked what he liked?" Gladio quickly asked his sister.  
"A book and an outfit. I already sent you a picture of the book. I'll get the outfit. I remember the size." Iris replied.  
"Great. We have maybe a half hour to get the gifts, return to the apartment, and wrap them." Gladiolus looked at the time. "We should get there around two!"

Back at the apartment Ignis and Prompto finished decorating the whole living room. They had put white fairy lights along the top of the walls, garland on the edges of the counter, and placed the various smaller items on surfaces or hung them off cupboard and drawer handles.  
"I think the place turned out quite well considering the amount of time we had." Ignis stood in the center of the living room admiring their work.  
"Yeah! More decorated than my place." Prompto picked up the box with the decorations they didn't use and put it on a shelf in the hall closet. "What time will you be starting dinner?"  
"Not for quite some time. It's not even two yet." Ignis replied. The two turned to the sound of a sharp knock at the door. Prompto opened it revealing Iris and Gladio.  
"We gotta hurry and wrap these." Gladio kicked off his shoes and carried the gifts to the table.  
Iris skipped over and started going through the different colored paper her and Gladio had picked up. "What's her favorite color? We'll wrap them in that."  
"I can't recall if she actually told me." Ignis settled on a festive paper instead.  
"You don't know her favorite color? Do you know her favorite flower at least?" Iris probed.  
"No." Ignis sighed and began carefully wrapping the gifts placed in front of him.  
The three others looked at each other before they all started asking him various questions about Ava. Ignis finished wrapping the two presents, getting increasingly annoyed with each question. He slammed his hands angrily on the table and glared at them as the front door opened.  
"What does it matter if I know her favorite color, or flower, or animal? What I do know about her is a lot more important. I know she likes reading horror stories but hates horror films. I know her favorite films are romantic comedies. I know the part of her body she likes the most are her legs. I know her greatest fear is losing someone she loves. I know she hates to cook but loves to eat. And most importantly of all, I know that I love her and she loves me. I have a lifetime to learn everything there is to know about her."  
"Aw, Ignis!" He heard Ava's sweet voice resonate from behind him and he quickly spun around. His cheeks flushed when he caught her crystal blue eyes. Ava rushed over to him and tightly hugged him. Ignis looked over her shoulder and saw Nova smirking at him.  
"What a surprise to come home finding you secretly decorated my apartment and announced your love for me in a room full of people. You are my romantic comedy." Ava blissfully smiled, listening to his rapidly beating heart.  
"You guys are making me sick. Can we party now?" Nova rolled her eyes and motioned for Prompto to join her on the armchair.  
"Party? I thought you would be leaving us alone tonight." Ignis said, looking around at the other faces in the room.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just give me five minutes to sit down. My feet are killing me." Nova replied sitting across Prompto's lap.  
"We'll get out of your way, at least," Gladio spoke up, heading to the front door with his sister. "We're seeing family tonight."  
"Thank you both, for everything." Ignis followed the others to the door. "Getting this opportunity with Ava truly means a lot."  
Gladio patted Ignis on the shoulder before leading his sister out of the door.

"Socializing is exhausting. Why did Nova have to stay so late?" Ava smiled and joined Ignis in the kitchen as he put the final dish away. "Cleaning is too. Are we done?"  
"Yes, my love." He replied and leaned against the counter. "What would you like to do now?"  
"Have a snack." She bit her lip and reached for the front of his pants. Ignis licked his lips and watched her pull his pants down, followed by his briefs. Ava wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking him slowly. She bent to her knees and took him into her mouth.  
"Your cousin may have been right about releasing the naughty woman inside of you." Ignis chuckled. His glasses slipped down his nose as he watched her.  
Ava pulled back and growled at him. "Don't mention another woman when I'm sucking your dick Ignis. Otherwise, I'll have to punish you."  
"Punish me? You do not get to decide to punish me." Ignis' eyes flashed. He gripped her hair tightly and stood her up. "I am the master. You are my slave. You do as I say. You get punished. Do you understand?"  
"What kind of punishment?" She asked as a seductive smirk spread across her face.  
"Ava," He started with a tone of warning, "you are on some very thin ice."  
"I'm curious, Ignis." Ava unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, exposing his muscular body.  
"It would depend on how disobedient you are." He watched her hand run up and down his chest.  
"Give me an example or I will defy you." Ava kissed his pecs repeatedly.  
"Fine." He growled, grabbed her by the throat with one hand, and lifted her onto the opposite counter. With a hard tug, he managed to pull her pants off followed by her panties, exposing her already wet cunt. He ripped off her shirt and bra, pushed her torso back, and spread her legs before sucking on the inside of her thigh.  
"This is my punishment?" She closed her eyes and moaned as he pushed his fingers inside of her and gripped his cock with his other hand.  
"No," Ignis replied quietly. He pressed his mouth over her clit, flicking his tongue over it, and stroking himself quickly. He pushed his fingers deeper and wiggled them quickly over the soft spongy spot inside her pussy. Avalora's body began to heat up. Her toes curled and her legs twitched.  
"I'm getting close." She moaned loudly. Ignis felt her cunt tighten around his fingers. He continued licking her clit rapidly, feeling her coming close to the edge. Suddenly he pulled himself away and wiped his mouth before she had the chance to achieve orgasm.  
"This is your punishment. You are not allowed to cum." Ignis licked his lips and pulled her hips closer to the edge of the counter. He thrust his fully erect cock hard into her. Reaching up he grasped her throat once more nearly cutting off her airways. Ignis knew she was still close as he thrust his hips faster into her.  
"Please, let me cum." She whispered unable to make much noise with his hand choking her.  
"No." He growled and slipped his dick out of her. Ignis took a step back and stroked his cock until he spent his load over her legs, stomach, and breasts. He continued to hold her throat and kicked his bottoms all of the way off.  
"I am going to shower. Clean up this mess. I prepare food on this counter and now it's dirty." He pressed his lips against hers, releasing his grip and stalking off to the bathroom nude. Avalora raised her hand to her sore neck and sat there for a moment unable to fully comprehend what happened. Before long she slid off of the counter and started cleaning the counter and the floor where her juices had dripped. When Ignis returned he was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants. His hair was still damp and combed back.  
"Go clean yourself up." He said gently and helped her stand. "I'll take care of the rest."  
"Thank you," Ava replied softly unable to look into his eyes. Ignis sighed and watched her walk off to the bathroom. He finished cleaning the kitchen and picked up their clothes off of the floor, putting them in the laundry basket in her bedroom except for his shirt. Ava came into the bedroom wearing a towel. She stopped when she saw Ignis. He smiled sweetly and wrapped the shirt he wore earlier around her shoulders.  
"My love," He took her hand and gently helped her into his shirt. "Did I go too far? You seemed almost frightened of me."  
"I'm not." Ava smiled weakly. "Was this what you mentioned before?"  
"Unfortunately, this was just the tip of the iceberg." Ignis took a pair of her pajama shorts from the drawer and held them down for her. She slipped into her shorts and watched him pull them up and over her hips.  
"Ignis." She whispered and embraced him tightly.  
"We need to have a conversation. Come." Ignis led her back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Pulling her onto his lap, he sighed.  
"As you know a relationship requires communication and trust for it to succeed. That being said, Ava, if I ever do anything you do not like or anything that scares you, you must tell me. I will stop." He stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you. You need to trust me."  
"I trust you. I do. You didn't scare me, honest. I know you won't hurt me." She kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest.  
"Then why were you so quiet afterward?" He asked kissing the red makes he had left on her neck.  
"Because I'm sexually frustrated now." She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his soft hair.  
"As a reward for being a good little kitten, you have my permission to get yourself off." Ignis tossed her onto the couch and removed her shorts. Ava bit her lip and placed her hand between her legs.  
"It's embarrassing that you're watching." She blushed and kept her knees tightly together.  
"I find it rather delightful." He replied and pried her legs apart. He watched her intently as she rubbed her fingers in a circular motion over her clit. Ava closed her eyes and moaned. Ignis knelt between her legs and stroked her inner thighs.  
"Ignis." She panted and bit her lip, watching him as he pulled his cock out. He sat back on his knees and rubbed himself.  
"I want you to cum for me, Ava." He groaned. "I can see you're getting close. Do you enjoy watching me play with myself?"  
"I do." She admitted and moaned. "I want your dick, master."  
Ignis smirked and shook his head. "Not tonight."  
Ava whimpered and moaned. "Please? I need you."  
"As much as I like hearing you beg, no. Now close your eyes and cum."  
Ava obeyed closing her eyes and rubbing herself faster. Ignis watched as her fluids leaked from her pussy. She bit her lip and moaned loudly as she came.  
"You're such a good little kitten." Ignis purred and pulled her toward him, kissing her softly while still stroking himself. "Help me finish."  
"My pleasure." Ava grinned and wrapped her mouth around his cock and bobbed her head until he came into her mouth. Ignis slipped his dick back into his pants while Ava pulled her shorts back on. She crawled back onto his lap and wiped her mouth.  
"Any good romantic movies on?" She asked flipping on the television. Ignis pressed his face into her hair and smiled.  
"I love you, Avalora Plumias," He whispered softly, "and thank you, for loving me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Ignis unlocked the door to Avalora's apartment and looked around the dark, quiet room. The urges inside of him had subsided after the holiday party, but now they were back and stronger than before. He reached for the door wanting to leave but instead he found himself locking it. Pulling off his shoes, he sat on the shelf near the door and shut his eyes tightly.  
"I can't do this." He whispered to himself and headed towards Ava's bedroom. The room was surprisingly well lit with the moonlight streaming in through the cracks in her blinds. Ignis bit his lip hard, watching her peacefully sleep. He walked over to her bed and crawled over top of her, feeling his erection press against the cloth of his sweat pants. Ava's eyes shot open and she gasped loudly at the shadowy figure looming above her. Ignis grabbed for her shorts and tried to pull them down.  
"No!" She cried out and began fighting her attacker off, smacking his glasses off in the process. He grabbed her wrists and sat on her chest; staring at her with cold eyes. Ava stared up him spotting the familiar green irises caught in a stream of moonlight. At that moment she finally understood what was happening. She had two choices: play along or tell Ignis to stop using the safe word they decided on.  
"Please." She whispered. "Don't do this."  
"Do as I say and keep your mouth shut, or this will be very bad for you," Ignis growled.  
He yanked the drawstring out of the waist of his pants and used it to tie her hands tightly to the headboard of her bed.  
"Please," Ava begged and held back a sob, "please, let me go."  
"Shut up!" He said loudly, but not enough to be heard outside the walls of her apartment.  
Ignis pulled his cock out of his pants, spread her legs and shoved himself in hard. Ava cried out in pain; allowing the tears in her eyes to begin streaming down her face. He dug his nails into her hips as he repeatedly thrust hard into her tight pussy. Reaching forward he slid his hand under her shirt and grabbed her breast; squeezing the soft flesh.  
"Stop!" She cried out again; surprised she was actually close to getting off at the pseudo-rape she was experiencing.  
Ignis pulled himself out and flipped her body over causing her wrists to cross painfully as the string around her wrists tightened even more. He raised her hips, slammed into her wet cunt again, and shoved her face into the pillow to stifle her screams. Ignis groaned loudly and thrust his cock deeper as her sobs and screams increased. He dropped his head back, pulled her hips tightly against him, and came deep inside of her. Ava's body collapsed onto the bed as Ignis gently untied her wrists. Without saying a word, he got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up. After washing himself, he sat on the toilet and covered his face with his hands; feeling ashamed with what had just happened.  
"Ignis?" Ava knocked lightly on the door.  
She bit her lip and entered the small bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth, she ran it under the tap. She rung it out and pressed it to the back of his neck. Ignis looked up and saw his load mixed with a small amount of blood running down the inside of her legs. He bit his lip and shut his eyes now hating himself for what he had done. The voice inside of him, the one commanding him to hurt her, had subsided. He was left with his own guilty conscience although he did not feel he was in control of his actions when he first entered the apartment.   
It was a strange sensation he had experienced, almost like he was in a dream. He felt more like he was witnessing this heinous crime instead of committing it. Ignis reached forward and took the damp washcloth from her hands.  
"I am truly sorry for what I have done." He said softly as he began cleaning her legs for her.  
"Don't apologize, sweetheart." Ava brushed his hair back. "I told you to stop fighting yourself."  
"I promised I would never hurt you. I know I did. I could feel it. I just couldn't stop." He pressed his forehead into her stomach and continued cleaning her.  
"If I wanted you to stop I would have used our safe word. I know it would have worked and it only hurt a little." Ava winced as she carefully crouched onto the floor and took both if his hands in hers. She stared into his eyes and kissed him gently.  
"Thank you, for playing along." He smiled although his eyes were still serious.  
"We should get some sleep. Can you stay?" She rose to her feet and gently tugged his hands.   
"My love, there's no way I can leave." Ignis took a deep breath and stood.  
Ava took the cloth back from him and finished the job of wiping her legs and crotch clean from the mess Ignis had made. The two made their way back to the bed. Ava pulled her shorts back on and joined Ignis in the bed cuddling close.  
"I hope these fantasies stop now." Ignis sighed and closed his eyes. "I enjoy the control but the rest was too much."  
"I wonder why you enjoy controlling me so much." Ava placed her hand on his chest and began to draw invisible pictures on his bare skin.  
"Growing up I was taught how to be a servant. I had to behave a certain way, talk a certain way, walk a certain way, and even after I still had to do everything I was told. I have never had an aspect of my life that I could control. Until I met you." Ignis pressed his lips into the top of her head.  
"Sounds like such a difficult childhood." Ava stifled a yawn.  
"It was but had my life been different, I would never have met you." He smiled and squeezed her. "Now, my love, do we need to be concerned about the fact I was not wearing protection?"  
"No," Ava shifted and settled in, "Nova actually gave me good advice for once and told me to get on another form of birth control."  
"I'm happy to hear that. Let's get some sleep." Ignis lifted Ava's chin and kissed her softly.  
"Do you have to work tomorrow?" She smiled against his lips and returned his kiss with one of her own.  
"I have been given the day off for my birthday." He replied and turned away to yawn.  
"Your birthday! I forgot. I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything!" Ava sat up quickly.  
Ignis chuckled and pulled her back down. "You gave me enough tonight. Sleep, my dearest Avalora. I will see you in the morning."

As the sun began to rise, brightening the room the couple had slept in, Ava awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A smile crossed her lips as she rose out of bed to join her beloved in the kitchen. When she placed her hand on her doorknob she froze at the familiar voices coming from her living room.  
"What are they doing here?" She whispered to herself and quickly changed into an outfit more appropriate for her parents. She ran a brush briskly through her hair before exiting her room and entering the open living room where she found her parents seated on the couch.  
"Good morning, sleepy head!" Her mother said cheerfully.  
"Good morning, Mom, Papa!" Ava smiled at her parents before noticing the angry look on her father's face. "What's wrong, Papa?"  
"Your father was surprised to find his baby in bed with her boyfriend," Prim answered for him.  
"Just because we were sleeping doesn't mean anything happened!" Ava covered her red face with her hands and turned from her parents.  
Ignis watched from the kitchen, standing behind the stove as the breakfast he was preparing popped and sizzled loudly in the hot pans.  
Her mother patted Guay's leg gently. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when your father threw his tantrum. Ignis did."  
"Yes, and he tried attacking me with a knife," Ignis smirked looking down at the pans in front of him.  
"You went after him with a knife?" Ava nearly yelled. Guay kept his eyes trained on the window overlooking the city.   
The Citadel was clearly seen from the view of her apartment. The building stood tall and proud as the city streets all led there one way or another, reminding it's citizens of the King who kept them safe.  
"My love, remain calm. I am alright." Ignis said as he dished up four plates of food.  
"Are you serious right now? My dad came at you with a knife?" Avalora shook her head in disbelief.  
"I have been properly trained on how to fend off an attack. I managed to easily disarm your father. I hope you all find the food 'egg-squisite'," Ignis smirked, changing the subject and handing a plate to both Ava and her mother.  
Prim laughed loudly at his pun and replied, "Ignis, you 'crack' me up."  
Ignis set a plate down for Guay on the coffee table and took a seat in the armchair. "I'm happy to hear someone enjoys my sense of humor, Mother-Prim."  
"Enough, please?" Ava laughed and shook her head. Everyone quietly ate their breakfast, even Guay, who was reluctant but the smell made him that much more hungry.  
"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Ava asked her parents after she finished her meal and returned the plate to the kitchen.  
"We came to bring you something." Prim took Guay's plate and stood to follow her daughter into the kitchen.  
"Allow me." Ignis smiled and took the plates from Prim. He stood at the sink and began cleaning up after their meal.  
"Thank you. Breakfast was absolutely wonderful!" Prim beamed as Ava returned to the sofa.  
"What did you bring me?" She asked her mother.  
Prim pulled a small box out of her husband's pocket and handed it to Ava. "Your grandmother's ring."  
"What for?" Ava opened the box and looked down at the sparkling diamond set on a silver band that had vines carved into it.  
"For whenever you two decide to get engaged." Prim smiled.  
Startled with the sudden conversation, a plate slid Ignis' hands and clattered loudly in the sink.  
"My apologies." He said quietly and returned to his duty.  
"Mom, it's a bit early for that." Ava blushed wildly.  
"I know, but your grandmother wanted you to have it. She always had a feeling you would marry young." Prim rose to her feet. "Your father and I have to get going. I hope you two have a great day!"  
"Thank you for coming by." Ava smiled at her parents although Papa was still angry.  
Ignis soon joined her on the couch after her parents had left. He took the ring from the box and inspected it.  
"What a fine piece of work. Was this handmade?" Ignis spun the ring around looking at it in every angle.  
"My great grandfather was a jeweler. He made that ring for Granny." Ava leaned in close. "It was Granny's prized possession. Nova is going to be livid when she finds out I inherited it."  
Ignis took Ava's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "Ah! A perfect fit."  
"Ignis," Ava swallowed hard as her heart began to race, "you're not.."  
"Proposing?" He looked up, his green eyes sparkling with adoration. "No, my love. I just wanted to see if the ring fit."  
"Okay." She whispered as her face flushed.  
He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and smiled at her. "But let's call this 'a promise to propose'. When the treaty has been signed, and Noct is happily married, and you've started your career; then I will propose."  
"Okay," Ava whispered again unable to tear her eyes away from his. Ignis delicately took the ring off of her finger and placed it back inside of the box.  
"Shall we get ready for our day?" He stood, lifting her hand causing her to stand as well.

In the bathroom, Ignis started the shower and proceeded to remove his clothes. He turned to Ava and smiled.  
"How are you feeling after last night?" He asked; pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her pants down.  
"I'm still sore. It'll probably take me a few days to heal." She replied and followed him into the shower.  
"Of course, I am dreadfully sorry." He sighed and stood under the shower head as the water cascaded down his body.  
"Just because you can't touch me right now, doesn't mean I can't touch you." Ava wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his inner thigh. Ignis smirked and felt himself harden to her touch. He turned around to face her; pressing her lips against hers.  
"This doesn't seem fair." He said into her mouth.  
"It's your birthday." She replied slipping her tongue into his mouth as she stroked his cock quickly. Ava crouched to her knees and took him into her mouth.  
"You love sucking my prick, don't you?" Ignis closed his eyes and groaned; enjoying the feeling of her tongue rolling around the sensitive tip. Ava moaned an agreement sucking eagerly. He grabbed her head with both of his hands and spent is load in her mouth.  
"I like pleasing you." Ava stood and rinsed her mouth out with the water from the shower.  
After their shower, the couple returned to the bedroom to prepare for their day. Ignis put on a pair of black jeans and a fitted grey and white argyle long sleeve shirt. Ava wore a pair of black elastic capris, a pink low-cut tee and a thin white hoodie over top. She sat in front of her vanity and began applying a small amount of makeup.  
"I will have to go to the Citadel today, my love." Ignis sighed lifting his glasses off of the floor where they had fallen the night before.  
"Why's that?" She asked closing one eye to add eyeliner to it. Ignis placed his glasses on the vanity in front of her. Ava looked down and noticed one arm was bent and a lens had been cracked.  
"It appears you have broken my spectacles." He rested his palm on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry!" She whimpered and looked up at him.  
"Not to worry. There's an optometrist I can see at the Citadel." Ignis reassured her. "I can see well enough without them but I prefer my vision to be clear. Especially when I look at you. I would not be able to handle not seeing your beautiful face."  
"Ignis, you're too sweet." She smiled and finished applying her makeup.  
"I will return as soon as I can." He kissed her and quickly left.

After three hours Ava started to worry. She tried calling him but Ignis hadn't answered his phone. As she headed into the kitchen to start a lunch for herself the front door open.  
"Ava, my apologies. I ended up forced into a meeting." Ignis shut the door behind him. He was wearing a new pair of half framed glasses.  
"I was getting worried!" Ava replied; skipping over to him and hugging him tightly.  
"Shall we go out and get lunch?" He brushed some hair from her face and smiled.  
"I'd like that. There's a new bistro down the street I've been dying to try." She slipped into a pair of white sneakers and took his hand. The coupled walked down the road to the small but busy bistro. They weren't waiting long before they were seated and ordered their food.  
"Ava, with the treaty approaching I'm afraid I will not be available until April." Ignis reached across the table and took her hands.  
"April, our anniversary. That's two months away." Ava looked down at her lap. "I understand. You can't help it."  
"Thank you for understanding. I will make it up to you." He settled back as his food arrived.  
The two quietly ate their meal; enjoying the atmosphere of the establishment.  
"Do you have anything special in mind to do today?" She asked quietly.  
"No, I have to return to Noctis at three today so I was unable to plan anything extravagant," Ignis replied.  
"You shouldn't have to plan anything." Ava looked at her watch; noting that after they were done they might have an hour together.  
"Ava, I have to tell you how incredibly lucky I am to have you. You have changed the way I see everything. I never thought I would ever have a romantic relationship." Ignis sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. "That being said, Prince Noctis is, and will always be my main priority."  
"I know. You've changed things for me too. I never had an interest in anyone before you and you accepted me for who I was. I want to see you more but you're worth the wait. I have to believe everything will work out." Ava replied before taking a sip of her water and dabbing her lips with a napkin.  
Ignis waved for the check. "You are so patient. Any other woman would have left by now."  
"Most couples our age would have broken up long before ten months together." Ava smiled as the waitress brought the check and laid it in front of Ignis; Ava took it quickly. "I've got this covered."  
"I am quite proud we have not had an argument." He sighed at her taking the check. "As a proper gentleman, I should pay."  
"I'm not letting you pay on your birthday." Ava opened the little back folder and burst out laughing. "Looks like our waitress finds you attractive."  
"Why would you say that?" He asked curiously.  
"'If she doesn't put out, I will. Call me.' and she wrote her number." Ava continued to laugh and shook her head; paying for the meals.  
"How very unflattering." Ignis rolled his eyes.  
"Do you want this?" Avalora held the receipt out towards him as the two stood up.  
"No, thank you. We all know I prefer to play with my prey." He chuckled; leaning forward and kissing her neck. He took the receipt from her hand and laid it back on the table.


	17. Chapter 17

Ignis looked down at his watch impatiently as he waited for the elevator to reach Avalora's floor. He had an important matter to speak to her about but he didn't want to talk to her over the phone about it. This was going to be a difficult conversation as he doesn't have much time to discuss it and he knows she's going to be stubborn about the situation. Ignis finally arrived at her floor and he flew out of the elevator. His long legs stretched as he briskly walked to her apartment door. Ava looked up from her textbook when she heard her front door open. She set the book down on the her desk and rose to her feet.  
"Hello?" Timidly, she called out leaving her bedroom and entered the living room.  
"My, love. I hope I didn't startle you." Ignis smiled meekly at her when she appeared around the corner. Ava squealed excitedly and ran into his arms.  
"Eleven week is too long!" She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Ava, I did not come here for a leisurely afternoon. I have something important to say." He removed her hands from his neck and took a step back.  
"Yeah, sure." She replied; looking a little hurt.  
Ava's mind and heart raced as she wondered what Ignis would have to say that was so important he couldn't even properly kiss her. Fear swelled around her heart as she began to consider the worst.  
"The treaty is set to be signed three weeks from now. Something seems off about the whole thing. King Regis knows something is going to happen. I need you to leave the city immediately." Ignis said calmly with a serious look in his eyes. "Grab your family and head to Altissia. I will meet up with you there."  
"I can't. I have a job and school. I can't just pack up and take off because you have a bad feeling." Avalora shook her head.  
"Please, Ava! I won't be here to protect you if anything happens!" He shut his eyes; trying to stay calm.  
"No! I'm not giving up my dream to become a teacher!" She took a few steps back.  
"Damn it, Avalora! This is no time to be stubborn!" Ignis suddenly yelled causing Ava to wince at the sudden increase in volume.  
Although the news wasn't as bad as Ava seemed to expect, she still didn't like what he had to say. Ignis was asking a lot of her. It would be difficult enough trying to get out of school for Gods know how long, but to get her family to leave their careers and lives too was nearly out of the question.  
"Can't we talk about this first?" She had never seen him angry before.  
"This isn't a discussion!" His voice still louder than usual.  
"I think you should go until you calm down." She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.  
"I'll be back at seven, you better be packed!" He growled and slammed the door on his way out.  
Ignis didn't want to yell at her. He was under so much stress and pressure at the citadel and the fear something bad was going to happen his emotions got the better of him. He pressed his forehead to Ava's apartment door and sighed as he heard his sniffle loudly on the other side. Reluctantly he peeled himself away after noting the time on his watch. He had to return to work although he'd much rather stay with Ava and explain things a little better.  
Ava wandered to her couch and sat down; holding back tears. She looked down at her phone and called her mother.   
"Mom, I got in a fight with Ignis." She covered her mouth as tears rolled down her face.  
"Oh, honey! You and Ignis will get through this." Her mother's gentle voice responded. "What did you fight about?"  
Ava sighed into the phone; calming herself down. "He thinks something is going to happen the day the treaty is signed and wants us to leave the city, immediately. I don't know what to think."  
"Honey, Ignis is a hyper-rational, intelligent man who prefers having proof over going with feelings. If he thinks something is going to happen, I have to believe him." Prim replied.  
"You're right but can we really just leave? What about work and school?" Ava stood up and headed into her bedroom, pacing the cheap linoleum floors that were painted to look like hardwood.  
"Call work and school and say you have a family emergency and need to leave town for a while. Request a copy of your transcript as well. It'll be easier to return to school later." Prim answered. "I'm going to pull your father out of work. Call Nova, but no one else. If word gets out people will panic."  
"Of course. Thank you, mom." Ava hung up the phone and pulled her suitcase out of the back of her closet.

Prompto noticed the concerned look on Nova's face when she returned from her phone call with Ava.  
"Everything okay, babe?" He asked; standing up and walking towards her.  
"Uh, no." Nova hesitated unsure of how much she could tell him, "There's a family emergency. I have to go out of town for a while."  
"For how long? Like a couple of days?" Prompto took her hands in his.  
"More like a couple of weeks." She replied and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to have this conversation this soon but we need to talk about where our relationship stands."  
"Okay." He smiled even though his brilliant blue eyes suggested he was worried.  
"Prompto, I love being with you. You keep things fresh all of the time. I never know what to expect from you when we go out. You're so spontaneous, and I love that." Nova looked down at her feet before continuing. "That being said, I'm not sure how our relationship is going to survive this separation."  
Prompto stared at her for a few seconds trying to fathom what exactly she was saying. His heart began to pound in his chest as he swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"Wait, what are you saying?" Prompto blinked away tears that were forming in his eyes.  
"I'm saying, that I won't be able to have a long distance relationship." She replied quietly and pulled her hands from his grasp. "I'm sorry, Prompto."  
"No, you're not breaking up with me this way!"  
"I'm so sorry." Nova sobbed and quickly turned on her heels before running out of his apartment to her car.  
"Nova!" Prompto ran after her but stopped when her car sped off down the street.  
He fell to his knees on the sidewalk and buried his face in his hands. It was as if the gods had felt his agony. Prompto stared at the sidewalk between his fingers while rain drops slowly speckled the pavement with perfect circles. He swallowed once again and rose to his feet as the rain increased, soaking his clothes; matching the weight he felt in his heart. He looked back at his apartment door and shook his head before heading in the opposite direction His shoeless feet slapped noisily along the sidewalk while tears joined the rain streaking down his face.   
For hours the young man wandered the streets of Insomnia, lost in his grief before he found himself standing at the entrance to the building his best friend lived in. He needed Noctis now more than ever.

Ignis returned to Ava's apartment later that night. He quietly crept through the place following the sound of music coming from her room, as the wind howled noisily outside signifying an oncoming storm. Avalora was standing next to her bed happily bouncing to the music she had playing while she slowly packed her suitcase. The upbeat pop song soon ended and was followed by a fast paced hard rock song. Ignis was leaning against the doorframe enamored by the vision of her dancing until then. He shook his head at the song he would identify only as 'noise' while the lead vocalist mostly screamed out the words.  
"Well, that's enough of that." He laughed and turned down her stereo startling her.  
She spun around and gave him a weak smile. "When did you get here?"  
"Just a moment ago." He replied; walking towards her and wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I should apologize for the way I behaved this morning."  
"No, you don't need to." She said sliding her hands around his neck and resting her head on his chest. "I spoke to mom, and she helped me understand."  
Ignis closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. He didn't want her to see how fearful he was about the entire situation. There was something about being away from her for an extended period of time that had him worried. While they had gone months without seeing each other; he still knew where she was and who she was with in the Crown City. He feared what may happen on the trip to Altissia if he wasn't there to protect her from wild beasts and daemons. As if sensing his worry, Ava took a step away from him and looked into his eyes.  
"As much as I don't want to leave my life here. It's going to be harder to leave you." She sighed.  
"I know, my love." He replied, lifting his hand to her face and stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. "I wish I could just bring you along with me, but there's no telling what trouble we'll face."  
A bright flash came from the window followed by the loud crash of thunder. The lights flickered a few times before shutting off completely leaving them with the sound of the rain loudly pelting the window while the wind screamed outside.  
Ava quietly excused herself to locate some candles using the flash light on her phone to guide her way. Ignis carefully removed her suitcase from the nearby bed and laid down to rest his sore body. Ava returned shortly thereafter carrying a lit candle that came in its own glass.  
"Sorry, my building is old and the power goes out when there's a storm. This is the only candle I have left." She said; placing the candle on the side table next to her bed.  
"That is quite alright, I find it rather romantic," Ignis replied as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him.  
Ava smiled and pressed her lips to his. Instead of their usual heated exchange, tonight their kisses were slow and sensual. The two wanted to take their time not knowing the next time they'll see each other. Ignis carefully removed her shirt as another flash of lightning illuminated her porcelain skin and lace lined black bra. He undid the clasp to her bra causing the straps to slide down her arms before he rolled her onto the bed and took his place straddling her. Ava raised her hands and began slowly unbuttoning the navy blue shirt he was wearing. Ignis returned to her lips and continued their slow passionate kiss as his shirt slipped down his back. She tugged his shirt untucking it from his pants and dropped it to the floor next to the bed. It wasn't long before the two had completely undressed each other. Ignis' fully erect cock pressed hard between her thighs. He lifted one of her legs and pushed himself slowly into her wet pussy.  
"You are so beautiful," Ignis said quietly watching her intently while the candle flickered making shadows dance across her body.  
Avalora closed her eyes, tipped her head back and let out a moan. Ignis bit his lip and cursed internally; knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. He lifted her other leg and began thrusting into her faster. Ava gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned again as her cunt tightened around his thick cock. Ignis leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her neck.  
"I'm so close." Ava moaned and lifted her hands to his back; digging her nails into his slick skin.  
"I know." He breathed into her ear. "I am as well."  
Ignis thrusted into her once more sending them both over the edge into pure, unadulterated pleasure. He slowly lowered her legs and relax his body against hers. The couple laid there motionless while they each attempted to catch their breath. Ignis pressed his face into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. He wanted time to stop so he could be with her longer knowing this moment would be the last they would share for a long time.   
Outside the rumble of thunder quieted and the rain turned into a light drizzle as the storm moved further away. The lights flickered a few times before finally staying on. Avalora looked over at the clock in her room.  
"I told mom and papa I'll be there at nine. I should get up, clean myself up and finish packing." She sighed.  
Ignis groaned loudly in protest. "You are right. I have to return to Prince Noctis before it gets too late."  
He lifted himself off of her and sat on the end of her bed as she quickly entered the bathroom. Grabbing his clothes; Ignis sighed and got himself dressed. While he waited for Ava he picked up the little grey ring box that sat on her vanity and opened it to reveal the sparkling ring her parents had given to her. Ava returned to her room and found Ignis staring solemnly at the ring.  
"Something wrong?" She asked as she began to dress.  
Ignis snapped the box closed and shook his head. "Of course not, my love."  
He sat on her bed while she picked her suitcase up and started to pack again. Ignis watched her and swallowed hard. The fear he had experienced before was creeping back into his mind.  
"Ava." He whispered and pulled her into his arms. "I wish I could come with you."  
"I knew something was wrong." She said softly and returned his embrace.  
Ignis hid his face in her hair and took a deep breath letting the soft scent of her lavender shampoo wash over him. He held the back of her head and closed his eyes. Avalora rubbed his back gently waiting for him to say something.  
"To be completely honest, I'm concerned what will happen when you leave town." He replied. His voice was so low he was nearly whispering.  
"What do you mean?" She asked gently playing with the short hairs on the back of his head.  
"What if something happens and I'm not there to protect you? What if I am wrong and you end up resenting me for having you leave town? What if you meet someone new and," Ignis took a deep breath before finishing, "and fall in love and leave me?"  
Ava lifted his head off of her shoulder and softly kissed his furrowed brow. "You're only worrying because you're the kind of person that likes to plan everything out. With me leaving you're not able to do that. Also, I would never resent you and there's no way I would ever leave you. There is no man who can compare to how handsome, smart, kind and all around perfect you are. Why on earth would I ever downgrade to a normal person when I'm dating a demigod?"  
"Stranger things have happened, my love." He smiled at her words.  
Ava removed herself from his embrace and finished packing the last few items she wanted to bring with her, including her grandmother's ring and the jewelry Ignis had given her.  
"I have to get to my parents." She said, zipping the suitcase up and sighing.  
"I understand." Ignis took the suitcase from her hands and quietly led her out of the room, turning off the light as they left.  
At the front door, Avalora stood staring into her dark apartment and smiled at all of the memories they had made there. As she shut the door she could only think about the wonderful things that would happen in Altissia. Little did she know she was leaving the happiest time of her life.


	18. Chapter 18

Ignis slipped silently out of the hotel room the four men had stayed in Galden Quay. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon casting an orange glow outside of the small door less restaurant.  
The few staff members greeted him as he made his way to a table and sat. A tall, thin waiter bowed politely and asked Ignis if there was anything he needed.  
"Coffee, black and the morning paper when it arrives, please," Ignis replied, settling back against the cushion of the booth he sat in.  
Mornings were his favorite time of day. It was the only time he had to himself anymore. As much as he enjoyed the company of the other members of his party, sometimes he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  
As of late, his thoughts were with his beloved, Avalora. Today was the day he was supposed to be crossing the water and arriving in Altissia. Although the imperial army had put a stop to all boats from docking in Galden Quay, the group was promised a safe trip across from a seemingly shady journalist named Dino, in exchange, they locate something for him.  
Ignis was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated impatiently against his chest. He slipped the cell from the inner breast pocket of his jacket and lit up when he saw who was calling.  
"Ava, my love!" He answered the call cheerfully as the waiter brought him his coffee and gently placed the ceramic mug and saucer on the table. "It is quite early. I am surprised to hear from you."  
"Thank the Six you're alright!" Avalora replied, her voice sounding both panicked and relieved.  
Ignis lifted the mug and blew across the steaming dark liquid inside, trying to cool it enough for consumption.  
"Of course, I am alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as he continued cooling his beverage.  
"You haven't heard?" She answered and sighed sadly "Crown City... it's gone. Destroyed by the imperial army."  
Ava's words caught him off guard and he froze, still holding the mug near his lips. While he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, he had hoped nothing would.  
"Ignis?" Avalora questioned. Her voice sounding worried once more  
Ignis couldn't hear her at the moment. He was lost in his mind of what happened and what was going to become. He was so shaken by the news he had even realized the waiter had brought the paper to him.  
"Ignis!" Ava shouted, snapping him out of his trance.  
"Ah! My apologies. I am quite stunned by the news. Are you sure?" He replied as he gently placed his untouched beverage back on the saucer.  
"It's all over the news. They're reporting the king is dead. As well as Noctis and Lady Lunafreya. I've been so worried about you. Nova is losing her mind too. We haven't been able to use our phones until now."  
Ignis closed his eyes, envisioning the tears running down Ava's face. As much as she tried to hide it, he could tell she was crying. At that moment he was willing to jump into the ocean and swim to her so he could be there for her, but he knew that was impossible.  
"My love, I know we were supposed to be meeting today but, I fear, this changes everything. I will notify you as soon as I know what it going on. I must go and speak to Noctis about this. We are alright. I promise to contact you as much as I possibly can until I get to see you again. I love you, Ava."  
Ava sniffled at his words. "I love you too, Ignis. If you can't call, text me."  
Ignis hung up his phone and looked down at the newspaper resting in front of him. His eyes caught on the large bold letters reading 'Insomnia Falls' which made his heart ache. Insomnia was the only place he had ever called home and now it was gone. Ignis finally took his first sip of his coffee as he read the articles about the Crown City. He knew it was going to be a difficult day for Noctis and he wanted to leave the young prince in his peaceful slumber for a little while longer.

Across the ocean, Ava carefully placed her phone on the coffee table and looked over at the three remaining members of her family. Her mother's and Nova's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her father had not cried but was still visibly upset. The four had watched the television in terror as their city was destroyed. The odds of their friends and family getting out safely was very low.  
"They're all okay." She smiled weakly at her family. "Ignis didn't even know about the attack until I told him."  
Her mother let out a loud cry of much-needed relief and lunged into Guay, hugging her husband tightly. Avalora looked over at Nova who was staring at her phone. The soft glow gently illuminating her features accentuating the dark circles beneath her eyes. She glanced down at the screen of her cousin's phone.  
"Are you going to call him?" Ava asked, pulling her cousin closer to embrace her.  
"Hmm? No, he won't want to hear from me." Nova looked up and turned the screen off, blacking out the name. "Don't you have class today?"  
"No, they're giving everyone the rest of the week off to study for the finals," Ava replied as she stroked her cousin's silky hair, Nova had recently died the underside of her hair a steel shade of blue.  
With Ava's transcript and glowing recommendations from her teachers, the school in Altissia agreed to allow her to finish her semester there. Afterward, she would have to apply like any other transfer student. It took her a little while to adjust to the new school system. The schools in Altissia started and ended earlier than she was used to, so she had some catching up to do.  
Nova stood up slowly and shook out her hair before tying it up in a tight ponytail. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her scrubs and headed towards the bathroom.  
"I don't think you should go to work today," Ava called after her.  
"Do you know how many extra patients we're going to get after last night?" Nova said from the bathroom.  
Nova had gotten a job at a clinic that specialized in mental health care. While most of the time patients were seen with appointments, they had extra doctors and therapists there for any person who made been having a particularly rough day. With the destruction of Crown City and many of the residents in Altissia having friends or family there, it was sure to be a busy day there.  
"I imagine we'll have a surge of customers too," Prim said slipping off of the couch.  
She was employed at a florist shop just around the corner from the apartment. The owners weren't sure about hiring her as she had no formal training in floral arrangements, but then they had learned Prim's parents owned their own shop when Prim was growing up they gave her a trial. They found many of her arrangements to be much more old fashioned than they were used to, but the customers they had taken a liking to the vintage feel.  
Guay had gotten himself a quiet job as a chef at a hidden bistro on the other side of town. While the family had mentioned they were from Insomnia, they felt the need to keep their connection to the royal family a secret. With that, Guay couldn't use his previous work experience on his resume and finding a job proved to be more difficult for him.  
The three had told Ava she didn't need to get a job and she could focus on school while they took care of the bills. Ava relished in the fact she could put more time into studying, as she was slightly behind the rest of the class, but on the weekends she felt herself growing bored. She decided to find a local place to volunteer her time. Altissa didn't have many volunteer opportunities as their stray animals and the amount of homeless in the area were extremely low. Ava found herself volunteering at a retirement home. Taking residents out for walks, or reading to them. She was debating on heading there this afternoon now with everything that had happened.  
Ava sat back on the couch fingering the necklace around her neck, losing herself in thoughts of everything that had occurred and what will happen.  
"Promise to propose." She whispered to herself. "Will it still happen now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been super bad about updating, but unfortunately, life got in the way. Truth be told I'm currently 27 weeks with my second child, and I'm constantly exhausted having to deal with a toddler too. This chapter was going to be a bit longer will some filler but I decided to post it now so y'all know I'm still working on this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm finally updating!! I managed a few hours this week to finish this chapter.. and then my phone (which I was using to write with) decided to stop charging and I lost the. Entire. Chapter.. so I scrambled to rewrite this on my new phone before I forgot the details. T_T  
> I hope you enjoy.

Avalora stood near the docks of Altissia with her father by her side. It had been too long since she had seen Ignis and the rest of his party. While the young couple tried to stay in contact as much as they could, the sporadic cell service and dangerous missions Ignis encountered made their calls few and far between.  
She gazed out over the large sparkling blue waters lost in her thoughts. She didn't understand half of what Ignis had told her during his travels. He had mentioned Noctis having to collect Royal Arms; weapons from kings who had come before him, and that he needed to receive blessings from the deities. Both of which greatly increased their chances of defeating their enemies.  
Guay placed his hand upon his daughter's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, snapping her out of her trance.  
"Why don't we get out of this heat and get something cool to drink? We've been out here for hours." Guay suggested as he pointed to a nearby shop.  
"No thanks, Papa. He's going to be here soon. I can feel it." Ava replied and kept her eyes trained on the docks.  
"I'll bring you something then." Guay let out a defeated sigh and wandered towards the shop. No sooner had he left did Ava spot the familiar tall, tan figure of Gladiolus towering over the other people waiting to enter the city. She squealed excitedly and leaned against the barrier as the party of men made their way through customs.  
Guay reappeared beside his daughter holding a drink in each hand for the two of them. He followed Ava's gaze and smiled noticing the figures walking towards them.  
"Ava, my love," Ignis smiled softly as he approached the woman and her father. Ava bit her lip and lunged into his chest, letting out a relieved sob. Ignis returned the embrace and laid his hand on the back of her head.  
"Welcome to Altissia!" Guay beamed. "Would you all like a tour of the city?"  
Before anyone could answer, Guay's phone rang loudly from the inside of his pocket. The older man excuses himself to take the call, balancing the two drinks in one hand.  
"Ava why are you crying?" Ignis chuckled lightly.  
"I'm just so happy you made it alright." She replied and took a step back. She carefully wiped the tears off of her face without smudging the soft black eyeliner she had around each eye. Her red hair was quite a few inches longer than before, and was pulled back into a tight braid to keep her from getting too warm. She wore a loose white shirt that exposed her left shoulder, and a pair of light pink capris leggings. Adorned around her neck was the necklace Ignis had bought for her. Ignis held her once more as her emotions got the better of her, and more tears spilled quickly down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry." She sniffled into his chest. "I'm overwhelmed with relief."  
Moments later Guay returned with a sour look on his face. "I'm real sorry, fellas. I can't give you a tour right now. There's an emergency at work. Rain check?"  
"Of course." Ignis responded. "I understand the importance of work responsibility. I'm sure Ava wouldn't mind showing us around."  
Guay smiled and passed the two drinks he carried to the couple before turning to the other three men. "Don't you three leave these love birds alone, you hear Me?"  
"Yes, sir!" Prompto squeeked out as he felt intimidated by the older chef.  
"That's a good kid, Prompto." Guay playfully laughed before swiftly catching the next gondola and waving goodbye to the group.

Ava stepped away from Ignis and turned her gaze to the others.  
"I brought you guys a map of the city so you can explore on your own. It even shows the gondolas routes on it." She rested her drink on the seat of a nearby bench and rummaged through her purse.  
"Thanks. Hey, I'm sure you two want some quality time alone, am I right?" Gladio replied and took the map Ava had located while giving her a wink.  
"But Mr. Plumias said not to leave them alone!" Prompto pointed out. "Plus I need to talk to Ava lone for a minute."  
Noct rolled his eyes and dropped himself onto the warm bench, effectively knocking Avalora's drink oonto the ground. "Ah, shit, I'm sorry."  
"That's okay, Noctis. I can get another one." Ava smiled politely and bent to pick up the cup from the ground.  
Ignis wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist and pulled her back up.  
"Allow me. Why don't you take care of Prompto's issue?" He asked and handed her the drink he was holding then crouched to his task.  
"Thank you." Ava placed a kids on Ignis' forehead before following the blond boy until they were out of earshot.

Prompto nervously wrung his hands before he took a deep breath. The air was humid and felt thick in his lungs which only added to the heavy feeling he already had in his chest.  
"Take your time, Prompto." Ava smiled at him.  
"I don't want to see Nova." He blurted out quickly.  
"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Nova is at work until four, so unless you have a reason to go into the clinic you should be safe. It's pretty easy to avoid people here. Nova wants to see you, though." Ava pulled her long braid over her shoulder and began twirling it between her fingers. "Honestly, in her current state of mind, I don't think it would be a good idea for her to see you. She'd kill me if she heard me say this."  
"What do you mean her current state?" Prompto questioned suddenly concerned.  
"I shouldn't get involved with the issues between you two, but if you do happen to run into her, let her down easy. While Nova seems like a tough person, shes actually really sensitive." Ava Patten Prompto on the shoulder as Noctis called out to his friend.  
"I'll try. Thanks, Ava." Prompto gave her a wide smile and jogged off to catch up to Gladio and Noctis; who were quickly walking away. Ava returned to where Ignis was waiting.  
"Gladio thinks I've been working too hard and suggest I take a little vacation while we're here." Ignis' green eyes sparkled behind his glasses.  
"Just don't tell Papa." Ava laughed and took his hand. "Come on, let me give you a tour."

After a few hours of exploring the vast city the couple settled into a quiet cafe away from the busy main streets. A warm sea breeze blew through the alley that opened up into the patio. Ignis sipped his coffee as Ava cuddled up against him on the bench they were seated upon. She held his left arm tightly between hers. After hearing more details about the adventures the four men had had she was afraid to let him go. Just then, Ignis' phone quietly buzzed from inside the pocket of his pants; forcing Ava to release her grip. Ignis slid the phone out from his pocket and checked the screen.  
"It's Noct. They're on their way to Maagho. I should meet them there." He said reluctantly.  
"Maagho? What time is it?" Ava checked the clock in her cell and groaned. "Oh no, Nova goes there after work every day. She's been off for a while now."  
"Is that really a problem? Nova and Prompto are both adults. I dont see how avoiding one another is going to help their situation any." Ignis shook his head and followed his girlfriend out of the serene alley toward the nearest gondola station, where one was already waiting.  
"Nove hasn't been the same since she broke up with Prompto. Then possibly losing all of her friends and most of our family when the Crown City was destroyed she's been..." Ava tappered off as she climbed into the seat of the gondola.  
"Drinking?" Ignis inquired and settled in next to her.  
"Maahho, please." Ava said to the gondolier before turning her gaze to Ignis. "Yes, she's been drinking, but not enough to get drunk. Only one or two drinks a night. She goes to Maagho for the atmosphere more than anything else. It helps her take her mind off of things. She's not in a good place, mentally. She wants to get back together with Prompto, and by the sounds of it he doesn't feel the same. A rejection right now is the last thing she needs."  
"It's a pity our conversation has to be so unfortunately sour. Here we are in a romantic setting, floating on a beautiful canal with the sun setting before us." Ignis shook his head. "Any other time, this would be a perfect place for a proposal. Wouldn't you say so?"  
"You're right." Ava smiled softly. "Let's just enjoy this moment."  
Ignis placed a soft kiss upon her lips as the shallow waves licked the side of the gondola.  
"Approaching Maagho!" Then gondolier announced cheerfully as the open, well lit bar come into view. When they pulled up to the station Ava spotted Noctis speaking to the first secretary of According, Camelia, near the bar, and in the far corner Nova had Prompto corner.  
"Wonderful." Ava groaned sarcastically and tipped the driver. She took Ignis' hand and stepped out of the boat.   
"I'll save Prompto. You might want to join Noctis." She said.  
"Of course, my love." Ignis kissed the back of her hand and retreated to join his king.

Ava scurried to the corner where Nova and Prompto were.  
"I will literally get on my knees and beg you if I have to, Prompto." Nova whimpered while her cousin approached them.  
"Don't do that!" Prompto shook his head at the desperate girl. "In sorry, Nova, but now isn't a good time to talk."  
Prompto attempted to flee but Nova grabbed his wrist tightly. "I you don't love me then why did you punch that guy for buying me a drink?"  
"I didn't punch him because he bought you a drink," Prompto replied as he pulled himself from her grasp, "I punched him because he put something in the drink."  
"Nova," Ava interrupted the two and took the older woman into a hug from behind, "let's go home. You don't need this right now."  
"You don't know what I need!" Nova hissed and shrugged her cousin away. "I need to tell Prompto how I feel!"  
"Fine, then tell me. But it isn't going to change anything!" The blond leaned against the corner pillar and looked out over the now black waters surrounding them.  
Nova took a deep breath to settle her nerves before speaking, "I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I made the biggest mistake by breaking up with you."  
Prompto turned his gaze to his ex.  
As tears filled her eyes she continued, "I totally understand if you don't want to be with me because of what I have done, but if there is any part of you that still loves me, please, give me another chance."  
Nova's pixie cut, bleach blonde hair with the peekaboo blue streaks flapped wildly as the pcean winds picked up. Prompto stared at her for a short moment and watched her desperately attempt to keep herself together.  
"I'll think about it." He mumbled before he walked back to the rest of his party.  
Nova let out a sob and threw herself into Avalora's arms. "Let's go home, Ava."  
"Yeah, sure." Ava hugged her cousin tightly before she led her back to the gondola station.  
"My love," Ignis called put to Ava as she was about to board. "Would it be alright if I came by tomorrow morning?"  
"Of course!" Ava smiled and gave him a quick peck then joined Nova.  
"Sweet dreams, my love." He called out as the gondola slowly drifted away. His smile faded as he watched the light from the lamp fade into the horizon.  
"You're asking her to leave Altissia tomorrow, aren't you?" Gladio's gruff voice brought Ignis back to his senses.  
"I must do whatever I can to protect her." He replied and nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any errors, please don't hesitate to inform me.

Ignis weaved his way through the cobblestone streets of Altissia on his way to Avalora's house. She had taken him there the day before during their tour of the city, but she never invited him inside. It was a small, brick, single floor, townhouse in a row with identical houses. The door in the front had a chestnut brown door adorned with brass numbers. To the left of the door was a small window hidden behind a large overgrown bush. Ignis smoothed out his shirt before rapping his knuckles on the door. He heard a quiet shuffle off feet from the other side before the heavy door was pulled open.  
"Ignis!" Prim cried out cheerfully and gave him a loving hug. "Come on inside. We're just about to sit down to some breakfast!"  
Ignis smiled and followed the bubbly woman passed the small square living room and into the kitchen. He was immediately hit with the familiar smell of eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove where Guay stood. The older man turned and gestured to the table that was off to the left hand side.  
"Take a seat! The girls are just getting ready!" Guay took a pan full of scrambled eggs and carefully scrapped them into a large bowl.  
"I hope you brought your appetite. Guay always makes too much." Prim chuckled and placed the bowl of eggs and a serving plate filled with bacon and sausage onto the table.   
"Yes, Ava told me to expect to be fed." Ignis replied. "Is there anything I can help with?"  
"Goodness, you're a guest. Sit down and let us handle this." Prim waved him off as she busied herself with setting the table.  
Nova slid into the kitchen and yawned loudly. She was still wearing a long faded t-shirt and a pair of shorts underneath. Her short hair stuck up in the back signifying she had just rolled out of bed.  
"Morning, Nova!" Guay ruffled the girl's hair.  
"Coffee." She groaned and helped herself to a cup and settled into her seat at the table across from Ignis.  
"Good morning, Nova." Ignis politely said and nodded to Prim as she offered some coffee to him.  
"Coffee." Nova replied and poured creamer and sugar into her cup.  
Ignis thanked Prim and took the piping hot cup from the older woman. "Nova, may I inquire as to why you drink coffee if most of it is sugar and cream?"  
"I like my coffee like I like my men: hot, pale and painfully sweet." She replied and took a sip of her drink.  
Guay shook his head while he removed the flower patterned apron he had been wearing. "Have we gotten everything?"  
"Toast and O.J., dear." Prim replied and finished setting the table.  
"I'll get the juice, mom." Ava said stepped into the kitchen. She wore a white tank top with black bicycle shorts. She took the orange juice out if the fridge, placed it on the table and took her place next to Ignis.  
"Good morning, love." He greeted her with a quick kiss.  
"You're here early." She replied.  
"Yes, I have an important matter I must discuss with all of you." Ignis said and began cleaning his glasses. When he looked up he noticed all eyes were on him. "It can wait until after breakfast, of course."  
The family breathed a collective sigh of relief and began their meal.

After breakfast everyone had gathered in the living room. Nova had decided to change into a pair of short, cutoff jeans that barely covered her and a short tee that exposed her midriff. Guay made himself comfortable on a faded green recliner while the three women occupied the couch. Ignis stood in front of them all debating on which way the news would be best given.  
"Sit down, boy. You're making me nervous." Guay huffed and pulled the lever of his chair which brought the foot rest up.  
"Yes, of course. Thank you." Ignis bowed politely and sat in a matching recliner on the opposite side of the couch.  
"So this thing you want to discuss, does it have anything to do with your proposal to Ava?" Nova inquired. "I mean you said you would after the treaty was signed but that clearly never happened."  
"While we do need to discuss the issues surround our proposal, I however, am not here about that." Ignis answered and took note of each person's expression. Guay looked curious, Ava and Prim looked worried, and Nova looked indifferent.  
"Then what?" Nova sat back and began picking at her nails.  
"It brings me great sadness to inform you all that you will have to leave Altissia." To his surprised everyone was relieved.  
"Good. I was getting sick of this place." Nova stood up. "I'm going to start packing."  
"I must say you're all taking the news rather well." Ignis said.  
"Well, dear, we knew we wouldn't be staying. This isn't our home." Prim replied and smiled sweetly.  
"When do you need us ready by?" Ava scootched to where Nova was seated before, as the spot was closer to Ignis.  
"The sooner the better, my love." He replied; placing his hand upon hers. "I have already made the arrangements. There is a boat standing by, ready to depart when you all are."  
Guay watched as his wife got up to being packing as well. "Can I ask why we have to go?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll keep it short. Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis will be summoning Leviathan. We suspect an enemy attack will take place during the rite. We've been requested to evacuate the city." Ignis explained.  
"So you're staying?" Ava whimpered.  
"You know I have to." He replied and squeezed her hand. "I must leave to aid in the planning."  
"Okay." Ava sighed.  
Ignis stood and raised her to her feet. "When you're ready to depart, call me." He said, wrapped her in a tight hug, and kissed her hair before bidding his farewells to the family, and left.

After a few hours of packing their items, the family notified their friends, employees and landlord of their sudden need to leave town. It was early evening when they were all set to board the boat back to the Kingdom of Lucis. The sun was hanging low in the west, which cast long, thin shadows that stretched far across the stone roads. Avalora stared at the ocean near the docks in disbelief that she was here again. She waited months to see Ignis and spent only a few hours with him before they were to separate. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was angry with him.  
"Ava." She heard him calling to her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned so see him and the rest of his party. Ava ran to Ignis and threw herself into his arms.  
"I don't want to leave you." She whimpered into his warm chest.  
"I know, my love." He replied and stroked her silky hair. "But I'm afraid you have to. For your own protection."  
"But what about you? Youre not invicible."  
"I've been training for this my entire life. You knew what you were getting into." He reminded her and took a step back.  
"Not quite like this." She sighed.  
Gladio came up beside and and patted her shoulder gently. "I'll take care of him, Ava. As long as Noct, Prompto and I are around Ignis will be fine."  
"Thank you, Gladio." She smiled and hugged the large man. "I really appreciate that."  
"It looks as though your chariot awaits, love." Ignis took her hand and led the family towards the dock they needed to board.  
Being the last to arrive at the dock Nova turned towards Prompto.  
"Hey, um," Nova stuttered, "be careful, okay?  
"I will, thanks." He replied awkwardly.  
Nova nodded and followed Prim and Guay onto the boat after then finished their goodbyes.  
Ava stood next to the boat. She didn't want to board. She wanted to spend just a little more time with Ignis.  
"Ava," Ignis sighed and hugged her close. "You're losing light. You must leave now."  
"I know." She whimpered into his chest as tears formed in her eyes. "Please, call me as soon as you can."  
"Of course, my love." He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "It won't be long before we see each other again."  
Ava nodded and stepped into the boat.

The family watched Altissia slowly faded in the distance as the boat quickly made it's way back to Lucis. Guay and Prim kept themselves busy reminiscing with Cid while Ava and Nova sat in the back.  
The boat hummed loudly and bounced over the water sending spritz of mist into the boat. The girls kept up their silence. Nova took her cousin's hand and squeezed, drawing the younger woman out of her thoughts. Though neither said a word they both knew what the other was feeling.  
It wasn't long before the lights of Cape Caem came into view.  
"We'll be arriving soon." Cid said loudly over the sound of the motor. "You'll be staying the night here and tomorrow morning you're leaving for Lestallum. Any questions?"  
"I have one," Guay spoke up, "how are we getting to Lestallum?"  
"The boys got you a ride." Cid replied and shut the motor off as they neared the dock.  
He stood as the boat slowly drifted into position. Taking a rope, he quickly tied the boat down to prevent it from drifting away. One by one the family exited the boat and followed Cid through the lighthouse and down the path to a small wooden structure.  
"This is Cape Caem. There's rooms upstairs for y'all." Cid opened the door to the building. "There ain't much here aside from coffee."  
Guay let out a chuckle. "That's alright I brought some food. Would you care to join us for dinner?"  
Cid pondered for a moment before agreeing and joined the rest the family inside.

After a decent dinner and a restless sleep, Avalora awake to her mother gently shaking her.  
"Our ride is here, honey." Her mom's sweet voice lifted her out of her sleep.  
Ava rolled out of the uncomfortable mattress wearing the same clothes as the day before. She quickly changed into fresh clothes, ran a brush through her hair, and followed her mother outside dragging her suitcase behind her.  
Outside she was greeted with the crisp morning air and a gentle sea breeze. It was still fairly dark as the sun was just beginning to peak through the clouds.  
"Why is it so dark?" She inquired as they all began their decent to the parking lot. "And where's Cid?"  
"It's only four in the morning, dear, and Cid said he was going to stay in the lighthouse for the night." Prim replied.  
They approached the end of the path where they found a beat up, old van chuffing away with a tall, tough-looking, woman standing next to it, chewing away on a piece of grass.  
"Ah, there they are!" The sandy-haired lady snickered. "The name's Babs! Hop in!"  
She pounded on the hood of the van and flicked the grass into the street. Guay and Babs stuffed the back of the van with their luggage then joined the other three women in the vehicle.  
"So y'all are headed to Lestallum, eh?" She said quickly pulling onto the road and speeding off.  
"Excuse me, Babs, I'm curious, how do you know Noctis and Ignis?" Guay asked not being one for quiet car rides.  
"Truthfully I never met them." She admitted. "But they saved my old man out in the wilderness. If it weren't for those boys I'd be a single mother of five. When Dave called up asking if we'd lend a hand I knew I had to help."  
"Mother of five, wow!" Prim remarked.  
Ava turned to look out of the window blocking out the rest of the conversation. She had had an uneasy feeling since leaving Altissia, and it hadn't gone away. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, praying everything will be alright.

After a short while the family was dropped off at a gas station in Lestallum. Babs gave them directions to the nearby hotel while filling her gas tank before she took off in her van. The four followed the directions and found themselves at the entrance of a decent size hotel. There, coming down the stairs they spotted a familiar figure.  
"Iris!" Nova cried out.  
"Nova! Ava!" Iris replied and ran down the stairs to hug the other girls.  
"Have you heard from the boys?" Ava questions effectively ending the happy reunion.  
"They're starting the thing tomorrow." Iris said vaguely not wanting to alarm any other patrons. "Let me give you the tour of Lestallum. We can't just sit around worrying about the future when we can try to enjoy today."  
While Ava appreciated Iris' effort to distract her, there was no way she was going to be able to stop worrying. The uneasy feeling was still gnawing at her. It was as if something bad was going to happen and soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More blah blah from me: I'm always concerned my chapters are too short. And then I remember Stephen King has a chapter in his novel "Misery" that contains only one word.

It was four long days before the young women had received any information. Iris carefully re-entered the room after finishing a phone call with Gladio.  
"How are they?" Nova jumped up from the bed she and Ava shared.  
"There's some news. Noctis was in a coma and Lady Lunafreya is missing. They believe she might be dead." Iris shakingly sat down in an armchair near the window.  
"What does that mean for the world? She's important to the deities isn't she?" Ava asked and joined Iris in the adjacent chair.  
"What about Prompto and Ignis? How come they haven't called or texted us?" Nova spoke up before Iris had a chance to reply to the first question.  
"I don't know. Gladio just said every one was alive and that he'd call back later since they were boarding a train." Iris answered. It was still early morning and all three girls were still in their pajamas. They were used to waking up early as everyone had been trying to find work and a place for the family to live.  
"A train? So they must not be in Altissia anymore." Ava said quietly and stared down at her phone. She had tried contacting Ignis every day since they left but still hadn't received a reply.  
"I guess not. We'll have to wait until Gladdy calls back later. Let's just be thankful they're all alive. I'm going to organise a vigil for Lady Lunafreya. What do you two have planned?" Iris stood up and began preparing for her morning routine.  
"I have a job interview in an hour I have to get ready for." Nova replied slipping into the bathroom.  
"Mom and I are going to view an apartment later today. I think I'm just going to go back to sleep for now." Ava answered and crawled back under the bedding. She had been unable to sleep easily and knowing the boy were alive had relieved a great deal of her stress and worry. However, she was still incredibly concerned as to why her beloved hadn't bothered to contact her.

The following day on a train in Niflheim heading toward the capital of Gralea, Gladio and Ignis sat quietly at a table in the dining car as Noctis explored the rest of the cars. Frost formed on the windows as they sped towards their destination. Things had been tense for the party since leaving Altissia. Noct was grieving the death of the woman he loved, Ignis was serverly injured and while he pretended he was okay it was very evident he was struggling to cope with his newfound disability, and Prompto was missing. After a few minutes Gladio, who was sick of the awkward silence, spoke up.  
"Have you spoken to your girl since she left Altissia?" He asked as he picked at some dirt under his fingernails.  
"No." Ignis gave a short replied and gripped his cane tighter. He didn't like the idea of not talking to Ava, but in his current condition he thought it was better not to worry her more.  
"She knows I'm alive. That's enough."  
Much to Ignis' protest, Gladio reached across the table and swiftly stole Ignis' phone from the breast pocket in his blazer.  
"You sure about that? Because it looks here like she's called you at least four times a day and left you tons of text messages." Gladio said skimming through the other man's phone. "The last one reading 'please call me I'm so worried.'."  
"Gladio, please don't get involved." Ignis begged, reaching out for his property back.  
"Oops, I accidentally dialed her number. Good luck, bud." Gladio slapped the phone into Ignis' hand before removing himself from the table.  
Ignis brought the phone up to his ear and was greeting with the frantic yet relieved voice of his girlfriend on the other end.  
"Ignis! I've been so worried! Are you okay? Is every one okay? Where are you? When are you coming back?" Ava nearly shouted through the phone.  
Ignis took a deep breath before he replied. "My love, I have a fair amount of bad news." He finally said.  
"I heard about Lunafreya, if that's what you mean. By the way, is Prompto with you? Nova would like to speak with him." Ava asked. By the sounds of the background noise, Ignis could tell she was pacing around the room.  
"That will not be possible." He paused for a moment. "Prompto fell from the train. We believe he's being held captive in Gralea. We're on our way to rescue him."  
He listened as Ava relayed the information to her cousin who quite clearly didn't take the news well.  
"Please tell me that's it for the bad news." She whimpered.  
"Unfortunately, no." Ignis gripped the phone tightly.  
"What could be worse than the three of you wandering into the enemy's stronghold?" Ava's voice rose ever so slightly.  
"While we were evacuating the citizens of Altissia I was injured. The doctors were uncertain, but as it remains I have lost my ability to see, and I most likely will not regain it." Ignis revealed.  
"Let me get this straight," Ava started; the anger becoming more apparent in her voice, "Prompto is missing, and you're heading right into the enemy's arms, and you're blind?"  
"Ava, please don't yell. We know what we're doing." He replied quietly not wanting Gladio, who was on the other side of the room, to overhear.   
"You know what you're doing? You're a lot of things, Ignis, but I never imagined you would be so fucking stupid. I swear if you fucking die, I'm going to kill you." She cursed loudly.  
"Ava, my love," he started but was immediately cut off.  
"Don't you fucking dare. You have no idea how worried I've been. Sure, I heard you were okay, but not from you. I knew something wasn't right. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. You should have come with us." Her anger swiftly changed into sadness as she sobbed over the phone.  
"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, my love." Ignis replied unsure of what else he should say.  
"Wow. All you have to say for yourself is a joke that's in poor taste? You didn't even apologize." She growled between sobs. "I can't do this now. I'm hanging up."  
Ignis didn't get the chance to reply before his phone beeped signifying the end of the call. Gladio returned to his original seat and watched as Ignis slid the phone back into his pocket, and dropped his head to the table.  
"I've made a terrible mistake. I overestimated Ava's ability to understand me."  
"I think you underestimated how much she really loves you." Gladio replied.  
"I must not worry about this now. We have a very important mission head of us." Ignis lifted his head from the table just as Noct returned from his exploration. Suddenly, the train's brakes squealed loudly and the three men lurched towards the front of the train.

Avalora stood in the centre of her hotel room, glaring at her phone while simultaneously crying. Nova sat on the bed sobbing into Iris' shoulder.  
"Asshole." She hissed, sniveled, and squeezed her phone.  
"Ava," Iris called out to the distraught woman she wasn't hugging, "You should call him back."  
"Why would I want to do that?" She dropped herself onto the unoccupied bed and wiped her tears.   
"Say something does happen to them? Do you really want your last words to Ignis to be 'I'm hanging up.'?" Iris suggested.  
"You're right, Iris." Ava admitted.  
She attempted to call him back but it rang through to voicemail. Ava hung up and bit her lip. She felt guilty and ashamed of the way she had handled the situation. Ignis was dealing with the result of a life changing event and all she cared about was her own feelings.  
"The vigil for Lady Lunafreya is tonight, right?" Ava inquired.  
"Yes, I should probably start setting up for it." Iris replied and removed herself from Nova. "Are you guys coming?"  
"We wouldn't miss it." Ava answered for the both of them.

As the sun began to set, Nova and Ava made their way to the overlook where most of the town had already begun to gather. There, they found Iris and other volunteers handing out candles to each person. At the end of the overlook a small podium had been set up with a microphone.  
When the time finally came for the vigil to begin, the volunteers began lighting the candles of those who stood along the outsides of the group, who in turn, would light the candle of the person next to them.  
Once the majority of candles were lit, the mayor of Lestallum approached the podium to give a speech. Iris quickly located the cousins and joined them at the back of mob.  
After the mayor finished her speech, she requested a moment of silence for Lady Lunafreya. The three girls closed their eyes and dropped their heads.  
"Please," Ava prayed to her candle before her, "please protect Ignis, Noctis and Gladio. Please lead them safely to Prompto and return them home."  
Ava opened her eyes, blew out the candle and watched the smoke rise slowly into the dark sky above them, as if it were delivering her prayers to the deities.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter contains Prompto DLC spoilers.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should make this chapter longer. It seems rather short, but then again I don't want to write a chapter where the story skips ahead a whole bunch :/

On the dark road outside of Lestallum, the three men walked slowly towards the glowing lights of the city. They were tired, sore and in need of a warm place to sleep. No words were shared between them as they made their way quietly passed the gas station. It had been a long and gruling mission and it was far from over. The youngest in the party skipped on ahead, taking a left down an alley that led to the hotel. The remaining two stayed side by side. Gladio kept a close watch on the other as Ignis was still adjusting to life with a cane. Every so often Gladio would have to push or pull Ignis to one side to prevent him from tripping on something.  
When they caught up to Prompto he was waiting for them outside of the hotel, Gladio broke the silence.  
"Are you ready to reunite with your girl?" He asked Ignis.  
"I fear if I wait any longer, she'll be even more mad at me." Ignis replied somberly and instinctively adjusted his glasses.  
Gladio stepped away to speak to the hotel staff working the front desk. He returned a short time after with the keys to a room for them, as well as the room number for the women.  
Prompto and Gladio carefully led Ignis up the stairs to their destination.

In the room Ava, Nova and Iris were all quietly planning the next day when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I wonder who that could be." Iris spoke and rose to her feet to answer the door.  
"It's probably mom and Papa coming to tell us something that they deem important, as usual." Ava replied.  
Iris opened the door to reveal that there was no one standing there. She took a step back to show the other two girls when our of no where, Prompto came flying into the room.  
"Housekeeping!" Gladio laughed as he then pushed Ignis in.  
"Did you have to throw me?" Prompto whined and sat back on his heels; still on the floor where he landed.  
"Prompto!" Nova squealed and lunged at the blond, knocking him back onto his back and straddling him.  
Gladio helped Ignis over to the armchair and sat him down before reuniting with his sister. Ava quietly slid off of the bed and sheepishly inched toward Ignis. Iris nudged her brother to get his attention and nodded towards the couple. Gladio understood and lifted the other two off of the floor.  
"We're giving these two some privacy." He said referring to Ignis and Ava before he carried the others out.  
Iris followed quickly and shut the door behind him.  
Ignis turned his head towards the sound of Ava's shuffling feet and stuck out his hand.  
"Come now, Avalora, this isn't like you."  
"You're not mad at me?" She asked quietly and took his hand. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly.  
"I am mad at a lot of things, my love, but not you. Never you."  
"I noticed Noctis isn't here." She said and traced his jaw line with her fingertips, stopping at the arms of the dark glasses he wore. "May I?"  
"As you wish." He replied. "Noctis isn't with us. He's fulfilling his destiny, so to speak."  
"What destiny is that?" Ava grasped the hinges of his glasses and removed them so she could see the full extent of his injury.  
"I'll explain it all later." He sighed. "How does it look?"  
"Honestly, it's actually kind of hot." She chuckled.  
"So my sacrifice was not made in vain." He smiled and opened his right eye. Once emerald green, now a cloudy grey.  
"Sacrifice? I thought you said it was an accident?" The smile that was once in her voice was replaced with curiosity.  
Ignis sighed and rested his cane against the arm of the chair. He never intended to explain everything to her. He felt it would have been best to keep her in the dark for most of it. She worried for him, and if she knew exactly what had happened and what was going to happen, he feared she would leave him.  
"Would it be alright if I tell you everything later? I'm in need of a bath and a good rest currently." He smiled weakly and reached up searching for her face. She took his hand and placed it against her cheek.  
"Sure. I totally understand." She kissed his thumb lightly before sliding off of his lap. "Come on, we got one of those fancy tubs with the jets. It'll help relax your sore muscles."  
Ava carefully tugged Ignis' arm, urging him to stand. She led him into the bathroom and began drawing him a bath.  
"I'm sorry. I'm going to end up being such a burden on you." Ignis sighed and dropped his head.  
"Honey, you've saved countless lives including mine and my family's. You will never be a burden on me." She replied.  
Once the water was at a nice temperature, Ava plugged the tub and turned to Ignis who was already partially undressed. She stepped closer and tentatively touched one of the scars on his body. The difficulty of the past few months was apparent. He had bruises, scars and even a few fresh wounds all over him. Ava did her best to try to choke back her tears, but Ignis sensed her sadness.  
"Ava." He whispered and took her hand. "If it bothers you, don't look."  
"It doesn't bother me. I just wish you never had to go. That you could have been safe with me." She looked up at the emotionless look on his face. "Ignis?"  
Ignis snapped out of his thoughts and stepped away from her. "My apologies. As I said before I'm quite exhausted."  
"Right!" Ava jumped to the tub and turned the water off.  
"I would have invited you to join me, but I fear I'm rather filthy." He said removing the last of his clothes and stepping into the tub with her assistance.  
"How did you manage before tonight?" Ava asked as she took a cloth and began carefully washing his shoulders.  
"I am sworn to secrecy." His face flushed with embarrassment.

Down at the overlook, Nova and Prompto sat quietly together. The streetlight above them buzzed loudly in the still night. While it was nearing midnight, Lestallum residents were still wandering around, ordering food from the cup truck, and just generally enjoying their evening. It was a nice change of pace for Prompto.  
"I'm glad you're safe." Nova smiled and turned towards him, breaking the silence.  
"A lot of stuff happened. I learned a lot about myself. Who I am, where I came from, and most importantly, what I want." He replied staring at the meteor in the distance.  
"What's that?" She asked and bit her lip.  
"First, I have to tell you what I've learned about myself. In case, you know, you run away screaming." He sighed still keeping his eyes focused ahead.  
"You don't have to tell me right now if it's too hard. It can wait." Nova took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  
"Yes, I do have to do it now." He turned to look at her and took a deep breath. "I'm not normal."  
"I know you're not." Nova smiled.  
"Let me explain, the magitek troops the imperial army uses are made up of clones, and I'm one of them." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the code on his wrist. "This isn't a tattoo. It was my number. I'm defective."  
Prompto closed his eyes and told her everything that happened between him falling from the train and being rescued by Noctis and party. Nova kept a tight grip on his hands listening intently to every word.  
After a while his story came to an end. He reached into his pocket and swallowed hard.  
"Now for what I want. During that whole time, all I could think about was you. Seeing you and holding you again. I want you, Nova, but I would totally understand if you are weirded out by me." Prompto extended his hand and opened his fingers to reveal an engagement ring he had bought her before. "I bought this the day you broke up with me. I was going to propose then."  
He chuckled softly. "Its funny how much things have changed yet stayed the same. I never stopped loving you, Nova. Will you marry me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there's going to be some major time jumps. As much as I dislike jumping years in advance there isn't much I can do about this haha
> 
> Edit: contains spoilers for Ignis DLC!

The following morning Avalora made her way down to a small coffee shop to get herself a little extra energy before going into work later that afternoon. She tried to share a bed with Ignis but she kept waking to him fighting in his sleep, so she moved to the floor. She ended up sleeping in later than usual and was the only one in the room when she finally awoke.  
Nova had left her a message stating the boys had to sort out something in town, Iris was running errands, and that she herself was headed to work.  
Nova had, of course, gotten a job in her field of nursing. It was in high demand as more and more people found solace in bright city. Iris kept herself busy volunteering to help the refugees find homes and jobs for themselves. Ava had gotten a job as an afternoon daycare worker. While it wasn't her dream job, it paid well and she had already put some applications in for a place of her own. As for Ava's parents, Guay and Prim got a jobs working together at a diner. Guay as a cook, and Prim as a server.  
As Ava was exiting the cafe with a large tea in her hands, she was stopped by a tall, tan, handsome man who had a scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to his jaw.  
"Hey, pretty lady, got a moment to spare?" He said as a crooked grin formed over his features.  
"Sorry, no. I'm late." She lied and backed away from him.  
Something about the look in his brown eyes gave her a bad feeling. After everything she had experienced thus far, she had learned to trust her instincts.  
"It'll only take a few minutes." The man snatched her wrist and gestured towards a nearby dark alley.  
Before she even had a chance to blink, a shadow flew past her, and slammed the man into the brick wall behind him, breaking his hold from her. When she looked up she saw Ignis had appeared and held the creep by his throat. His face was dark and menacing.  
"You so much as breathe near her ever again, you'll spend the rest of your life eating through a tube and speaking through a mechanical box." Ignis threatened and tightened his grip.  
The man dug his nails into Ignis' wrist in an attempt to free himself, but he was unable to. Ignis dropped the man to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, sir." The man gasped out before scurrying off into the shadows.  
Ignis turned towards his girlfriend, grabbed her chin gently and kissed her passionately.  
"Are you hurt, my love?" He asked after they broke apart.  
She shook her head and replied, "No, but how did you manage all of that without, you know?"  
"Intuition, I suppose. I was close by when I caught your conversation. I somehow sensed your apprehension and leaped into action, so to speak." He answered and patted her silky hair.  
"Yo, Iggy, you dropped this." Gladiolus chuckled, approaching the couple and slapping Ignis' cane back into his hand.  
"Dude, Ignis, that was awesome!" Prompto bounced along after the taller men. "I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast. Not even when you could see. Like, dude, you managed to jump over a cat you didn't even know that was there!"  
"I knew it was there, Prompto." Ignis corrected the blond, "I heard it meow."  
"Oh, Ava! Have you talked to Nova today?" Prompto asked, quickly changing the topic in his usual manner.  
"Not yet, I slept in. Why?" She replied and went to take a sip of her tea.  
Ignis placed his hand over the lid of her cup just before it reached her lips.  
"It's too hot." He explained and removed his hand.  
Ava gave a confused look and lowered the cup. She could understand how he'd be able to hear the creep from before, and maybe even the cat he supposedly leapt over, but she had no idea how he would know the temperature of her drink while it didn't feel too hot in her hands.  
"I'll let Nova tell you." Prompto smiled.  
"We must be off, gentlemen. We have to meet with a few others." Ignis reminded the other two. "Ava, we're going to be absent these next few weeks in preparation for when Noctis returns. I apologize if you were expecting to spend more time with me."  
"I'm used to you be busy. When do you leave?" She asked and followed them as they began walking to their destination.  
"Early tomorrow morning." He replied.  
Ava took his free hand in hers and give it a squeeze. " We should have dinner with mom and Papa tonight, if you're free."  
"Sounds spectacular." He smiled and brought her hand to his mouth, and giving it a kiss. "I bid thee farewell, until tonight."  
Ava let out an embarrassed giggle before parting ways with the others  
Once she turned the corner her feelings of bliss slowly faded. While it was nice to see him acting so cheerful, she knew that's all it was, an act. There was something he was hiding from everyone, and she could tell whatever it was, it was eating at him.  
"I have to get him to open up to me." She spoke audibly to herself as she made her way to the daycare.

Later that evening, Prompto and Ignis made their way down the winding path to the apartment of Ava's parents. After carefully navigating the stairs inside of the building, Prompto knocked on the door. They were greeted by Primrose.  
"Oh thank the stars!" She cried out and hugged the two boys. "Oh, Ignis, I'm so sorry to hear what happened!"  
"Thank you, Prim, it has been quite an adjustment." He responded and was carefully led inside by her.  
"Sorry if we're late. I got us lost." Prompto said, following the others and shutting the door behind him.  
"Nonsense! You've arrived just in time. Guay is setting the food on the table now." Prim let out a bubbly laugh still gripping Ignis' elbow. "This way, please."  
She led them around ten feet to the left into a large rectangular kitchen that had a table big enough to seat the six of them comfortably right in the middle of the room. Guay spun around and quickly pulled the chair out for Ignis.  
"Here you go, my boy!" He said and patted Ignis on the back.  
"I appreciate the help, but you all needn't fuss over me." Ignis smiled and took his seat carefully.  
Ava, who was seated next to him, placed her hand on his thigh. He turned towards her and kissed her cheek. Prompto sat across from Ignis, next to Nova. Guay and Prim both took their seats at the opposite end of the table.  
"I suppose this will be our last big meal with that star coverage thing. Whatever it's called." Guay sighed and began dishing food out for himself.  
"Yeah, what is that exactly again?" Prompto asked following Guay in filling his plate. "Like some kind of curse covering our sky?"  
"Essentially, you are correct. With our Oracle gone there is no one to keep it at bay. Our world will soon be perpetually dark." Ignis explained.  
Ava took her plate and put a bit of everything on it before switching it out with Ignis' empty one. She attempted to do it quickly and quietly without anyone noticing as they conversed.  
"Thank you." Ignis whispered in her ear, catching on to what she had done. She gave his leg a little squeeze before helping herself to her food.  
"So what exactly are we suppose to do? Like no sun means no food right?" Nova asked sipping her drink.  
"We already sorted that out today." Prompto answered between mouthfuls of food. "Ignis is a genius. They're gonna set up a green house with artificial light right here."  
"I wouldn't say I'm a genius, Prompto. I'm just detail oriented." Ignis replied.  
"Spoken like a true genius!" Guay laughed. "While I got y'all here, either of you wanna explain where our king is?"  
Ava watched curiously as Ignis instictivly balled his free hand into a fist, and Prompto dropped his gaze to his lap.  
"I have some news!" She announced, trying to change the topic. "I got the first apartment I applied for. I went and picked up the keys today, and can move in at any time."  
"Is that the one that's fully furnished?" Her mother asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to stay there tonight." Ava smiled at herself for succeeding in distracting the family.  
"Don't know why you don't just stay here with your mother and I. We got a spare room." Guay grumbled.  
"Hey, I'll move in!" Nova laughed.  
"What about our marriage, though?" Prompto pouted unwittingly exposing the secret they had.  
Silence fell on the stunned family who all stared at the couple. Prompto squeeked out an excuse that he needed to use the bathroom and ran off, leaving Nova embarrassed and alone.  
"You're a coward!" She yelled after him and sighed. "It's true we're engaged, but we're not planning to wed until Noct is back, or in two years. Whichever comes first."  
Ava finished her meal as Prim and Guay pummeled Nova and Prompto, who was dragged out of his hiding spot, with questions about their engagement. Most of them, they weren't able to answer. She whispered to Ignis asking if he was finished. He politely thanked her and she took both of their plates to the sink.  
"Oh, Ava, let me take care of that. You two just head on into the living room and I'll bring you some tea!" Prim hopped to her feet and took the dishes from her daughter.  
Ava smiled at her mom and took Ignis' hand to lead him passed the front door into the living room. She stopped him at the couch and sat him down.  
"You've been unusually quiet tonight, my love." He said to her as she curled up in his arms.  
"I'm just enjoying your company." She replied and closed her eyes.  
"Perhaps you'd enjoy my company later this evening as well?" He growled playfully and nipped at her ear.

As the evening went on the two young couples left Ava's parent's place and went their separate ways. Prompto and Nova were headed back to the hotel while Ava and Ignis went to her new apartment. The two walked in silence hand in hand around the corner.  
"We're here." She said quietly as she pulled out the keys.  
"That was quick." Ignis noted. "You must live quite close."  
"Roughly four or five buildings away. That's another reason why I wanted this place." Ava smiled and unlocked the door. She reached for his hand and led him inside.  
"Wish I could see it." He sighed and squeezed her hand.  
"I'll do my best to explain it to you. Right now we're standing in the living room. There's a large t.v. stand to your left, a coffee table a few feet ahead of you and a couch against the wall behind that." Ava talked quickly and led him around the apartment, carefully explaining where each room was.  
It wasn't a very large apartment. Next to the living room was a small kitchen and a hallway that led to the bathroom and the bedroom, all of which were along the same wall.  
"Fairly easy layout. No doors on the right except for the front door when entering." Ignis chuckled and sat down on the bed.  
Ava smiled and sat down next to him. The bedroom was a decent size. It comfortably fit a queen sized bed with two end tables against one wall, to the left of the bed were two tall dressers, next to the door was a small closet, and there was a window both above the bed and against the right wall.  
"Ignis," Ava paused building up the courage to ask what had been on her mind for some time, "will you tell me what happened?  
She tentatively touched his cheek where the scar on his face began. He winced at her touch and turned away.  
"No." He gave a curt reply.  
"Why not?" Ava pressed him.  
"Because you won't like what you hear." Ignis grumbled and rose to his feet.  
"I don't like fact you got hurt, but it's already happened. I just want to know how." She stood as well and grabbed his hand, pulling him so he would face her.  
Ava knew she shouldn't have kept pressing him for answers, but she couldn't help herself. The way he had been lately wasn't healthy for him not their relationship, she had to get answers.  
"I did it to try to save Noct!" He shouted finally breaking down to her constant badgering. "Ardyn was going to kill him. I didn't have a choice."  
"Why couldn't you tell me that?" She asked and stepped closer to him.  
"I didn't save him." Ignis sighed angrily, his voice still raised. "I sacrificed my sight and he is still going to die!"  
"Ignis." She called to him. Unable to form words to comfort him, she hugged him.  
"I have to go." He removed himself from her embraced and walked quickly to the front door, ignoring Ava's plea. He shut the front door tightly behind him and sped down the walk with no idea where he was going. He just knew he needed to walk.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Ignis was joined by a familiar presence.  
"What are you doing here, Gladio?" Ignis asked as the other man took his elbow.  
"I got a distressing call from your girlfriend." He replied annoyed. "You're an idiot."  
"Why am I an idiot?" Ignis asked as he tried to shrug the stronger man off of his arm.  
"You've got this great girl who just wants to make sure you're okay, and you throw a temper tantrum and storm off." Gladio kept his grip tight and began pulling Ignis towards the hotel.  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Ignis growled and tried to pull away again.  
"I know you've been sulking ever since Noct went into that crystal." The taller man replied. "Come on, you're crashing in my room tonight."  
Ignis managed to free himself from the other man's grasp. "Gladio, you need to let me be." He warned.  
"No, you need to shut up! I miss him too! We all know what's going to happen! You're not the only one who made an oath to protect him! Now stop pushing everyone away before you end up alone!" Gladio yelled and dragged the reluctantly quiet bespectacled man behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to post my blah blah! I was real excited to write this chapter, and I'm more excited to write the next one xD

Two years had passed since Noctis' entrance into the crystal. Avalora stood at her cousin's back, helping her zip up her dress.  
"Is he coming?" Nova asked, pushing some silver dangling earrings into her ears.  
"I don't know." Ava sighed and turned her cousin around to check her hair and make up. "You look stunning."  
"Thank you." She smiled and turned to the full length mirror on her left. "Iris did an amazing job."  
Iris had managed to get her hands on some donated, old fashioned wedding dresses. For months she slaved over a sewing machine teaching herself how to sew with the material she had, and how to make form fitting dresses out of it. She made a mermaid style, open back gown with lace on the bodice and on the trim of the skirt. Ava took a long veil Iris had also managed to find, and pinned it into the bun of Nova's red hair.  
The three girls were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. They all turned to find Ignis awkwardly standing in the doorway holding some flowers tied together with a white ribbon.  
"I heard you weren't able to get a bouquet, so I brought you these." He said quietly and extended the flowers towards Nova.  
"Thank you!" Nova cried out and hugged him before taking the makeshift bouquet.  
"My apologies for not making it to the rehearsal." Ignis bowed politely. "I am unaware of what I should be doing."  
"I'll take you to the altar." Ava offered and took his hand and led him out of the small dressing room, and into the chapel of the small church they were in.  
"How have you been?" He asked as they circled around the outside of the pews.  
"Surviving." She admitted.  
Ignis was never around for more than a few days at a time, and was often gone for weeks, if not months. She figured she had spent less than a months worth of days with him in the last two years.  
"I'd like to be home more often." He smiled in her direction.  
"Then why don't you?" She shot at him.  
He stopped them from walking and shook his head.  
"I would appreciate it if we could not have this argument again." He said to her in a hushed tone so the attending guests didn't overhear.  
"Fine." She grumbled and pulled him the rest of the way to the altar.  
"Iggy, you made it!" Prompto cheered and hugged his friend.  
The three of men didn't keep in contact with one another as much any longer.  
"Ava, you look beautiful as always." Gladio smiled as he complimented the young woman.  
She and Iris wore matching deep purple halter dresses that Iris had made for them.  
"Thank you. I better get back. It's almost time." Ava turned on her heel and shuffled quickly back to the dressing room.  
"Still arguing with her?" Gladio asked, leaning closer to Ignis.  
"It's none of your business." He replied and clasped his hands in front of himself.  
"I keep telling you, you're going to lose her if you don't smarten up." The tall man warned his friend.  
Ignis sighed and chose to end the conversation by not responding. The few moments Ava and him had had together was almost always plagued with fights. The times they weren't fighting, they weren't talking.  
Gladio opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by music signifying the beginning of the ceremony.  
First, Iris made her way down the aisle followed by Ava, and finally Nova, who was arm in arm with Guay. The two bridesmaids took their places to the left of the altar. Nova stopped and hugged Guay before taking Prompto's open hand and stepping in front of him.  
The officiant smiled at the couple and began the ceremony.  
"I would like to start by thanking all of you for coming to witness these two young souls becoming one under the eyes of the deities. Today's sermon was written by one member of the bridal party. Let us begin.  
"Love. It can be a fickle thing. It can be a disastrous thing. It can be a wondrous thing. Today it is a glorious thing. The love between Nova and Prompto has been tried and tested, and it has been found true. The love these two share has been a bright spot among the dark sky we all are under. They give us hope, that through the darkest moments we will find what we all are searching for."  
The officiant took the rings from Gladio and handed them to the couple in front of them.  
"Our couple has chosen to write their own vows." He stated and motioned for Prompto to start.  
Prompto opened his mouth and froze. "I'm so sorry. I wrote this long beautiful vow, and I totally had a brain fart and forgot it." He said causing an uproar of laughter to break out amongst the guests.  
"I'll just wing it." He laughed and shook off his nerves, taking Nova's left hand.  
"Nova, through all of our ups and downs and ins and outs you stuck by me. When I told you who I was, you accepted me instead of running like I expected you to. I'm so unbelievably lucky to have you in my life, not only as one of my best friends, but now my wife. I love you."  
"Prompto, first of all, you're an ass for scaring me. Don't start by saying 'I'm so sorry'. I thought you were going to run! Second, I knew from my moment I saw you that you were the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I know I got scared a few times and this almost never happened, but I couldn't let you go. I firmly believe we were destined to be together. I love you from the center of Eos to the edge of the galaxy and back." Nova recited her vows, quite obviously changing them to match the tone Prompto had set.  
"Nova, do you take this man, under the watchful eyes of our lords to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The officiant asked, setting the ceremony back on track.  
"I do." Nova smiled and wiped her tears carefully as Prompto slipped the ring on her finger.  
"Prompto, do you take this woman, under the watchful eyes of our lords to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Prompto replied and bit his lip hoping to push back his own tears. Nova handed her bouquet to Ava before placing the ring on Prompto's left ring finger.  
"By the honor given to me by our Lords, I bless thee Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Prompto cupped Nova's cheek and kissed her softly. They held their kiss for a few pictures before breaking apart. Ava handed the bouquet back and the couple made their way down the aisle as guests blew bubbles over them. Ava and Gladio stepped forward and linked arms, following the newlyweds. Iris stepped up and grabbed a hold of Ignis, who had not known what to do.  
"We're all so happy you could make it." Iris said to him as they made their way down the aisle. "Especially Ava. I know it doesn't seem like it, but she's always relieved when you come home."  
Ignis patted her hand that was on his arm to signify he was listening, but had nothing to say on the matter.  
When they stepped outside of the church, Prompto was setting up his tripod to do the wedding photos. Ava stepped over to Ignis and placed her hand on his back.  
"Can we talk, quickly?" She asked as he turned towards her.  
"Talk or argue?" He replied unamused.  
"If I wanted to argue I wouldn't ask first." She took his hand and led him back into the dressing room of the church. They sat down on a love seat that was opposite the door.  
"I miss you, Ignis." Ava stated after a few moments of silence. "I'd like it if you were home more often."  
"You know I can't be." He replied.  
"Gladio and Prompto are here way more often then you are, so don't give me that excuse." She groaned and took her hand out of his.  
"You said we weren't going to argue, Ava." Ignis stood up and headed toward the door.  
"I wish you knew how much this hurts me!" She called after him causing him to spin around and storm back over to her.  
"You don't know hurt, Ava. You're blissfully ignorant to most of the shit I deal with on a daily basis." He growled in her face.  
"You won't tell me!" She spat back and shoved him.  
"Don't push me, Ava." Ignis warned and corrected the sunglasses covering his sightless eyes.  
She glared at him and shoved him again, suspecting he wouldn't do anything. Ignis gritted his teeth and pushed her back against a wall, pinning her there with her hands above her head.  
"Are you just going to stand there and tease me, or are you going to fuck me, jerk?" She whispered in his ear.  
"You don't deserve it." He growled back, reaching under her dress and pulling her panties down.  
Their lips crashed together in heated passion. Ignis undid his pants and pulled his hard cock out before lifting Ava off of the floor. She wrapped one leg around his waist and rested her other foot on the vanity next to them as he pushed himself inside of her. She let out a moan with each thrust he made, coming closer to climax.  
Suddenly the two were reminded of where they were when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"We need you two for the photos." Gladio said through the locked door.  
"We'll be out in a moment." Ignis called back still holding a panting Ava against the wall.  
"What are you two doing in there exactly?" The other man asked.  
"Wardrobe malfunction!" Ignis lied before whispering to Ava, "do you want to finish?"  
"Gods yes." She whispered back harshly.  
"Not a peep then." He smirked, moved her over to the loveseat, and covered her mouth with his hand. Ignis began thrusting into her deeper than before. She reached up and pulled his hair tightly as she reached her climax, tightening around him.  
Gladio, who was still at the door, shook his head and let out a chuckle. He bounded outside of the church to Prompto.  
"Well, where are they?" The blond asked impatiently.  
"They're fucking." He responded nonchalantly, followed by a hearty laugh.

Although the couple had shared an intimate moment only hours before, it hadn't been enough to end the ongoing issues they shared. At the reception, which took place inside of a ballroom in the hotel, Ignis and Ava sat awkwardly alone at the wedding party table while the others danced and socialized with guests. Every time Ava tried to strike up a conversation, Ignis gave her very short replies. She was quick to discover they had nothing to talk about. During her sulking, a friend of hers approached the table and extended his hand towards her.  
"Miss Avalora, you've been sitting here during the whole party. Would you like to dance?" He asked. He had violet eyes and chestnut brown hair that framed his face and hung just past his ears. Ava always joked about how he looked like a teen hearthrobe from the decade before.  
"It is generally unwise to ask a woman to dance whilst her boyfriend is in attendance." Ignis interjected coldly.  
"Oh, you're Ignis! I've heard a lot about you. I assumed you weren't here because what man wouldn't dance with a stunning woman such as Ava?" The man retorted.  
"The blind aren't known for their dance moves." Ignis growled and stood up. "However, you made your point. Ava, I should have offered before."  
Ava stared at the two men holding their hands out towards her. She did want to dance, but not under this condition. She sighed and hesitantly took Ignis' hand.  
"Sorry, Jo." She gave him a weak smile before following Ignis out to the dance floor.  
Ava wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Together they slowly circled around to the typical sappy loves songs that played.  
"Tell me about this Jo, who asked you to dance." Ignis probed.  
"He works with Nova. There isn't much to tell." Ava replied and looked around at all of the other guests.  
Nova and Prompto were in the centre of the dance floor, staring lovingly at one another; Guay and Prim were nearby whispering and laughing together; Gladio was at the bar chatting up a blonde woman; and Iris was making her rounds talking to everyone.  
"He sure does fancy you." Ignis pointed out.  
The music changed to an upbeat song causing more people to flood the dance floor. Ava released her hands and took a step away from Ignis.  
"I know. I've rejected him a few times already." She admitted and moved away from the dance floor with Ignis holding her hand.  
"Persistent bugger. I should give him a friendly warning." Ignis mumbled. "Take me to him."  
"No. This isn't the time or the place to start pretending like you actually care about me." Ava refused and tugged her hand out of his.  
"What do you mean by that?" He snarled at her comment.  
Ava shook her head and began to walk away. "Never mind."  
"Don't 'never mind' me. Tell me what you meant." He pressed and followed her out of the ballroom.  
"I don't want to argue with you." She sighed dejectedly.  
"Then why would you say that?" Ignis grabbed her wrist to prevent her from escaping him.  
Ava stared at the floor unable to voice her concerns. As much as Ignis kept urging her to speak she kept silent. Eventually, he gave up.  
"I'm going home." He announced and released her. "I'm leaving in the morning for another supply run."  
She watched as Ignis swiftly exited the building. Silent tears streaked her face making her make up run down her cheeks.  
"I don't know what to do with you anymore." She whispered into the still air.  
Taking a deep breath she began her walk home. Ignis walked much faster than she did, so she knew he'd most likely be asleep before she got in.  
The roar of the wedding was quickly replaced by the clicking of her heels on the stone path. With the star scourge covering the sky it was difficult to tell what time it was, but Ava felt like it was very late. She rounded the final corner, entered the building, and slipped down the hallway to the place she and Ignis shared. As she suspected when she entered, Ignis was already in his usual resting spot on the couch. She couldn't even remember the last time they shared the bed together.  
In the light of the street lamp streaming through the window, Ava pulled off her shoes and quietly crept to the couch. She knelt on the floor next to Ignis and brushed a few wayward hairs out of his face.  
"I don't want to give up on you," She whispered so quietly she barely heard herself, "but you're making it so hard for me not to."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year of my fic! XD I'm such an asshole. This would have been done ages ago had I been able to keep up with it. Tomorrow is also mother's day so happy mother's day to all those mom's out there who might be reading this ^^  
> I'm very proud of this chapter. Usually when I write I just go with it and let the story take me. With this chapter I had a specific idea in mind.

Another three years had passed and the young couple's relationship had dwindled down to barely being roommates. The city of Lestallum was experiencing a major food shortage. The shortage had put most people in a foul mood, and few were going so far as to break into the homes of others to steal extra rations.  
Ignis would spend weeks at a time away from home, finding fresh food for the citizens. Most of the time he'd return late at night, sleep for a few hours, and was up and gone on another run without Ava even noticing he was there. Today, however, was different. He arrived home in the early afternoon while Avalora was away at work. After a quick nap, Ignis took off his dusty gear, and slid into the tub to soak his sore and bruised body.  
Ava returned home with a small bag with her food rations for the week. She never noticed Ignis' shoes by the front door while she put the items away in her kitchen. A quiet gasp escaped her lips when she heard someone clattering around in her bathroom. Quietly, she grabbed the broom from next to the fridge and crept towards the bathroom door.  
When the doored open, Ava squeezed her eyes shut and let out a scream as she brought the broom down on the unsuspecting man. Ignis jumped back, narrowly escaping the attack.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He cried out and grabbed the shaft of the broom to stop Ava from swinging it around.  
"Oh Gods! I'm so sorry!" Ava gasped and covered her mouth, dropping the broom. "I thought you were an intruder."  
"Do you honestly think someone would break in to use the facilities?" He shook his head and pushed the broom into her hands.  
Ava followed Ignis into the bedroom still clutching the broom tightly.  
"I didn't know you were coming home today." She said as he began dressing himself.  
"I told you before, Ava. I never know when my missions are over. I stop in when I'm nearby and that's it." He sighed and pushed past her.  
"You know this is the most you've said to me in the last few months?" She asked quietly, following him to the kitchen so she could return the broom to it's proper place.  
"I'm not going to argue with you." He muttered.  
Ignis opened the fridge and took a fruit out of the crisper. He took a bite and grimaced at the sour taste before taking up residence on the couch.  
"Is that why you won't talk to me? Because you assume we're going to fight?" Ava stood by the couch and placed her hands on her hips.  
"No, but you make a valid point." He quipped taking another bite of the fruit.  
"I can't keep doing this any more." She let out a defeated sigh and dropped her hands.  
"Then don't." He suggested and rose to his feet to discard the core of his snack when he was done.  
"You know everyone keeps asking about you. There's some nasty rumors floating around that you're seeing someone else." Ava whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Don't listen to that rubbish." He turned to her.  
Ava stood still as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She hated admitting to herself that sometimes she believed the rumors to be true. With how he acted towards her, and how rarely he was around it made sense. Ignis took a few steps forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Do you have any feelings left for me?" She asked timidly.  
"Of course I do." He scoffed. "Why would you even ask that?"  
"Ignis," she paused and took a deep breath, "I don't believe you do."  
Ignis removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back.  
"I am doing everything I can to keep this place safe for you, and this is the thanks I get." He said eerily calmly and began collecting a few items around the place. "I won't be home tonight."  
Ava jumped when he slammed the door behind him. The weight of everything came crashing down on her that instant. She fell to her knees in tears and cradled herself.  
Ignis stormed down the city streets until he found himself standing outside of a local bar that catered to hunters and king's glaivemen. He made himself comfortable in the corner of the bar on a rickety stool that wiggled under his weight. He ordered their strongest drink and took a sip. The drink was warm, unappealing and burned his throat when he swallowed, but it relaxed him.

A few hours later, Ignis tapped his glass on the bar, signaling the bartender to refill his glass.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but there's a five drink maximum." The barkeep replied and tried to take the empty glass from Ignis.  
"Let me ask you this," Ignis licked his dry lips and kept a tight grip on the glass, "if a man comes here once a week he gets five drinks that one night, correct?"  
"Yes, sir." The young woman replied and tugged on the glass once again.  
"If someone comes in five nights a week and has five drinks per night he gets twenty-five a week." Ignis shifted uncomfortably on the stool.  
"I'm not sure where you're going with this, sir." She answered.  
"Just give me another bloody drink." He snapped back.  
"Go ahead and give him one of mine." A familiar voice called out from behind Ignis.  
"Why is it you always show up at the worst possible time?" Ignis grumbled and sipped the new drink, no longer feeling the burn.  
"Fought with your girl again, I see." The tan man replied and politely thanked the bartender for his drink with a wink.  
"How could you possibly know that?" Ignis inquired annoyed at Gladio for butting in once again.  
"Because you're drunk and you never styled your hair before storming out." Gladio laughed and ruffled the flat hair on Ignis' head.  
Ignis slapped the other man's hand away and downed the rest of his drink. He was in no mood for the giant man's company. Very carefully, Ignis dropped some gil onto the counter and slipped off of the stool. Unfortunately, he underestimated just how inebriated he really was, and went crumbling to the floor. Gladio let out an amused laugh and helped his friend from the floor.  
"Come on, I'm taking you home." He said holding Ignis up, and walking out of the bar.

The cold, still air refreshed Ignis enough that he no longer required his friend's help. He stumbled along the path behind Gladio until he ran into his back, not realizing the other man had stopped.  
"Let's take another route." Gladio said quickly and turned around.  
"Don't be ridiculous. This is the fastest way home." Ignis grumbled and pushed passed the man.  
After a few feet he stopped and listened to some voices up ahead.  
"Is that Ava?" He muttered to himself and proceeded to move toward the sounds.  
"Ignis!" Ava called out sounding both surprised and relieved.  
"Who are you with?" Ignis questioned, his tone coming out more annoyed than he intended.  
"Do you remember Jo from Nova's wedding?" She answered.  
"Unfortunately." He growled and made a sour face. "What are you doing with him?"  
"She doesn't have to explain herself to an asshole like you." Jo spat back at Ignis.  
Gladio stood between the two men keeping them from physically attacking one another as an argument broke out between them. Insults were slung from both sides. Ignis accused Jo of attempting to steal Ava away, while Jo was quick to point out how she would be better off without Ignis. Avalora glared at the two men as they focused in on one another.  
"Have either of you stopped to think about what I want?" She shouted, causing both men to freeze. Jo opened his mouth to say something, only to have Gladio cover it with one of his hands.  
"Let her finish." He said and nodded to the woman.  
"You're both acting like a divorced couple fighting over who gets the car. I'm not property. I'm a humanbeing with my own wants, needs and feelings." She scolded them. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to the two of you measure your dicks. Don't either of you follow me!"  
Gladio kept a tight grip on each man's shoulders as Ava huffed and stormed away.  
"That's a damn shame. I felt like I was making progress with her tonight." Jo snickered and scratched his cheek. "Guess I should get home before my wife finds out."  
"What a twit!" Ignis said loud enough for the receding man to hear.  
Gladio laughed and began leading Ignis the opposite way. "He is a twit."  
"I need to lay down." Ignis groaned as the adrenalin quickly wore off. He leaned drunkingly against his friend.  
"Almost there, bud." Gladio replied and hoisted the smaller man up.

The following morning, Ignis woke up with a groan. His head throbbed painfully. It felt as if his brain had grown and was trying to bust out of his skull. He smacked his dry mouth while lazily searching the end table next to the bed for his glasses.  
"Wonderful." He sighed sarcastically as he heard them drop to the floor. "Forget it."  
The hangover put him in a fog, making it more difficult for him to navigate his senses; because of this he walked straight into the bedroom door that was usually left open. He groaned again and slithered out to the kitchen.  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Gladio's voice boomed causing Ignis to flinch at the sound.  
"I was supposed to leave on another hunt today." He said softly and collapsed on the nearby couch.  
"You're in no condition to be out fighting daemons. Now, on your feet. We're going to find your girlfriend." Gladio chuckled at the other man's helplessness and pulled him off of the couch.  
"Am I not allowed to recover first?" He grumbled out a reply and reluctantly slipped on his shoes.  
"The longer you wait the more she's going to think you don't care." Gladio pushed the younger man out the door.  
"Have you located her?" Ignis inquired, slowly following Gladio down the road.  
"She's either at Nova's, or her parents place." He answered, leading Ignis across town to the house Nova and Prompto shared.

Gladio rapped his knuckles melodically on the door they men had stopped at. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Nova sporting a large bump of a belly.  
"Gladio!" She called out cheerfully. "It's been a while. Prompto isn't home right now."  
"That's okay. That isn't why I'm here." He laughed and stepped aside to expose Ignis standing behind him.  
"What do you want?" She hissed at Ignis.  
While Ignis' head was still in a fog he could still sense Nova's glare boring into him.  
"I'm looking for Ava." Ignis replied and gripped the railing of her front steps tightly.  
"She's not here." She stated and turned back to Gladio.  
"Can we get the address for her parents, please?" Gladio asked politely.  
Nova reluctantly agreed with a sigh. "Fine, but I'm doing this for her."  
She scribbled on a nearby piece of paper and handed the address to Gladio.  
"Call me when that baby gets here, got it?" Gladio waved at Nova's stomach and smiled.  
"Of course!" She smiled back and slowly closed the door.  
The two men backtracked toward Ava's place and as parents were still living close by.  
"I had no idea Prompto and Nova were expecting." Ignis admitted as he sluggishly shuffled down the dark roads.  
"That's not the only thing you don't know." Gladio patted the unwell man on the back.  
"Care to explain what you mean by that?" He inquired, weaving unsteadily on his feet.  
"Another time. Let's just get you to Ava." Gladio chuckled, dodging the question.

Gladio left Ignis at the door to Guay and Prim's apartment stating the younger man needed to manage on his own from there on out. Ignis took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He expected the same reaction from Ava's parents as the one he got from Nova, or something similar. However, he was pleasantly surprised.  
"Ignis!" Prim gasped and gave him a warm squeeze. "I'm so glad you've taken time out of your busy schedule to come see Guay!"  
Prim pulled him inside and began fussing over his messy hair and wrinkled clothes. She dragged him into a small bedroom and sat him in a comfortable chair next to a bed. The smell of illness overwhelmed him.  
"Guay, look who has come to see you." Prim spoke softly.  
Guay turned his unfocused gaze to the man sitting next to him.  
"Ignis, my boy." Guay coughed and reached his thin wrinkled hand toward Ignis. Ignis felt the cool touch of Guay's hand and accepted it, taking it with both of his. He could feel the frail bones through the paperthin skin.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked and gently patted the other man's sickly hand.  
"Better now." Guay smiled. "You kept this old man waiting."  
"My apologies. I've been busy." Ignis bowed his head   
"Keeping us safe is a busy job." Prim piped up from behind him. "You're looking awfully tired, honey. Why don't you get some rest?"  
Ignis, taking the hint, patted Guay's hand once more. "Rest Well, Guay."  
Immediately after Ignis removed himself from the room, Prim shut the door so she could tend to her husband. He instinctively reached up to correct his glasses, only to be reminded he had never put them on.  
"You look like ass." Ava said from the other side of the kitchen. "Why don't you go into the living room while I get you some lemonade?"  
Ignis obliged and shuffled across the large kitchen, passed the front door, and into the comfortable living room. He sat himself on the couch and relaxed into the cushions and throw pillows around him. Ava joined him shortly afterwards and pressed a cool glass into his hand.  
"What an odd drink to offer." Ignis said after taking a sip.  
"You were pretty plastered last night when I saw you, and since you're wearing the clothes from last night, your hair still isn't styled, and your glasses are missing, I'm assuming you're suffering from a hang over." She replied, taking a seat next to him.  
"Your assumption would be correct, but what about the drink?" He inquired and again took another sip.  
"Dehydration is a contributor to a hangover." She folded her knees under herself.  
"Why are you being so kind to me? You were quite perturbed with me last night." Ignis shifted his weight. The hangover not only dulled his sense, but also the rage that seemed to burn inside of him whenever he wasn't out hunting daemons.  
"Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed off at you. It's just that," Ava paused to check for any eavesdroppers and sipped her tea, "I never told my parents about our relationship issues. Papa hasn't been well in a very long time. He needed good news."  
Ava went into detail about her father's condition. Unbeknownst to Ignis, Guay had always had heart problems that required daily medication. With the state of the world, the medication became harder and harder to come by until it was no longer available. She explained her father had been holding on for longer than the doctors had expected, but she knew that today might very well be his final day. As Ava told Ignis everything, her grief began to get the better of her. She held back her tears until she finished telling him everything, then she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Ignis set down his drink and instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her. He stroked her hair and rocked her as she cried into his chest; grasping his shirt in her small fists.  
"I'm sorry, Ava. All this time you've needed me, and I've been so focused on my own issues. Perhaps, I should no longer keep them to myself." Ignis spoke slowly and hesitantly; finally taking the first step on the long road of recovery.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story is coming to an end soon T_T what a bittersweet feeling (no this isn't the final chapter)

Ignis, along with Gladio, Prompto and three others stiffly carried a heavy casket to a truck waiting for them. Drenched by a downpour, the six men carefully loaded it into the cargo bed. Ignis turned to face the small crowd at the protection gate of Lestallum which was still open to let the pallbearers through. He took a few steps forward listening to the sniffles and cries of the loved ones until he found Avalora.  
"Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked and reached out towards her.  
"I really need you right now." She whimpered slid into his open arms.  
Ignis waved off the truck which roared to life and took off out of the city. Death wasn't uncommon in the city, so a group of hunters were given the task of burying the deceased, they called themselves 'the gravesmen'. Just west of Lestallum, a cemetery had been formed. The gravesmen worked tirelessly digging graves, making makeshift tombstones, and burying members of the community who had passed on. Unfortunately, grieving persons were unable to visit the graves because the cemetery was placed outside of the city's safe zone.  
Ava made her way through the crowd, individually thanking each person who came out, and received their condolences once more. After a short while the crowd dispersed and left the four family members, Ignis, Ava, Prim, and Nova, standing silently at the now closed gate. Prompto and Gladio chose to go with the gravesmen to say their final goodbye to the man who, in a way, became a father figure to them. Both men had always taken time to visit Guay, who had worked as a city cleaner, whenever they were in town.  
"Are you ready Aunt Prim?" Nova asked and gently coaxed the older woman away from the gate. Prim nodded in agreement and gave the couple one last hug before walking away with Nova. Since Guay passed, Prim had been staying with Nova to aid her in her final days of pregnancy, and to distract herself from the memories of her late husband.  
Ignis took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ava's shoulders, sensing she was getting cold. She thanked him and cozied up against him as their shoes slapped loudly on the wet stones beneath them. Neither uttered a single word, making their way back to the cozy place they shared.

Inside, the two removed their soaked clothes and redressed themselves in something dry and comfortable. Ignis relaxed on the couch while Ava attempted to dry her hair with a towel. Soon afterward, she joined him.  
"Is there anything I can do for you, my love?" He questioned and slid his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
"I'm not sure." She answered and absent mindedly drew pictures on his leg.  
While Ignis had mentioned opening up to her a week or so prior, he hadn't done so yet. Ava didn't want to press the issue, in case he shut her out again. He had been almost like his old self again, helping with the funeral arrangements. However, he still seemed to prefer sleeping on the couch. Ava decided instead of asking about his problems, maybe she could coax him into talking about them by asking innocent questions.  
"Can I ask you something?" She asked, resting her head against his chest.  
"Anything." He smiled.  
"How come you still sleep out here?" She was hesitant and quiet, afraid she might set him off.  
"I have been plagued by horrific dreams. I was concerned I may unintentionally harm you whilst asleep." He answered.  
"I don't believe you would." She pulled away from his arms and cupped his cheek. "Thank you for answering."  
Ignis instinctively leaned into her touch and smiled. "Perhaps tonight I will lay with you, but if at any moment I seem dangerous you must leave immediately, for you own safety."  
"Okay." Ava agreed and kissed him gently.  
She was still dealing with the death of her father. Although she had known he was going to die, it was much harder on her than she expected. She had taken time off of work to recover, but it almost seemed as though that was worse. At work she could at least keep herself distracted. She closed her eyes, pressed her forehead against his and sighed audibly.  
"Ava," he started and stroked her hair, "I'm wondering if now would be an appropriate time to discuss my on going issues."  
"When you're ready. I don't want you to feel pressured into talking."  
"I find it unlikely I would ever be truly ready to speak, but my behavior was inexcusable." Ignis sighed loudly and pulled away from her. "Giving you some understanding as to why I've been distant is the least I can do."  
He turned away and clasped his hands tightly together in front of him. Talking about it, made it all more real than he wanted to admit. He had gotten into the habit of pushing his thoughts aside. His mind whirled trying to figure out where and how he should begin.  
"Stop thinking." Ava said softly and placed her hands on top of his. "Talk with your heart, not with your head."  
"I made an oath to protect Noct." Ignis swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I believe I could have saved him if I were willing to sacrifce myself, but when then moment came I only thought of you. I wanted to see you and hold you. If I had given my own life fighting Ardyn, Noctis may not have had to enter the crystal at all."  
"Could you have defeated him? Prophecies are prophecies for a reason." Ava questioned.  
"I wore the ring of the Lucii and requested the kings of old to lend me their strength. I could have and should have defeated him. They took my sight and left my life in shambles, and I have nothing to show for it." Ignis buried his face in his hands.  
"Do you want to stop for now?" She asked and began rubbing his back.  
"No, I've already begun. I feel as though I should finish. I'm angry at every one, but mostly myself. I failed my king. I broke my promise."   
"I don't think you have. King Regis knew of the prophecy, I think it's safe to say he knew Noctis was destined to become the true king and save us all." She spoke quietly. "You kept your promise, and once it's over, whenever Noctis returns, you'll see that."  
"Whenever Noctis returns." He repeated and scoffed. "I wish I knew when that would be."  
"We all do." Ava bit her lip. "The reason you're always going on hunts; is it to make up for this?"  
"In part." He agreed. "Though, truth be told, without my sight there isn't anything else I can do. I can't keep myself busy in town. I've become quite adept at fighting in my state, but all of the things I enjoyed prior I cannot do."  
"You can though. Ignis, your disability shouldn't stop you from being who you are." She said attempting to comfort him.  
"How?" He asked and raised his head.  
"You just need to learn. You taught yourself how to fight, and you have me to help you." Ava gave him a quick hug and stood up. "Wait here for a minute. I have something that may help."  
Ava scurried off to their bedroom, dug through the closet and pulled out a shoe box. She carried the box close to her chest as she returned to Ignis. She place the box on his lap and opened it.  
"After I got over the initial shock of your condition, I starting thinking of ways I could help you. This was one of them." She said.  
Ignis carefully reached into the box and took out a plastic card. He ran his fingers over it, to discover it had bumps on it.   
"What is this?" He asked, pulling out a second card.  
"They're Braille flash cards. I know how much you loved to read, so I thought I could teach you." She smiled. "There's the entire alphabet and numbers too."  
"How did you find these?" A small smile began to form across his features.  
"I made them." She admitted and blushed.  
"You made all of these? I've treated you so poorly, and you still only thought of me." He sighed and turned towards her. "I don't deserve you."  
"For all you've done for me, my family, and the world, Ignis. I think I don't deserve you." She smiled. "I also transcribed some of your favorite books for when you're ready. Do you want to learn?"  
Ignis shook his head and place the box on the table in front of him. "Perhaps, tomorrow. I have other plans for this evening."  
"What other plans?" She asked curiously and followed him as he made his way to the bedroom.  
Ignis turned on his heel and took her hand in his. "I have neglected your needs for far too long, and I've decided I must make up for my past mistakes."  
Ava giggled as he began kissing her neck.  
"Tonight, you are in completely control." He whispered in her ear and nipped at her earlobe.  
"I like it more when you are." She growled as he walked her to the bed.  
Ignis smirked, stripped her down nude, and placed her on their bed.  
"It's been close to two years since our last time together. Are you sure you'll be able to contain yourself and listen?" He licked his lips and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Yes, master Ignis."  
He chucked, dropped his shirt to the floor, and laid on the bed next to her. "Be a good little kitten and remove the rest of my ensemble. With your teeth."  
Ignis laid with a devilish grin on his face coaxing her to hurry up.

It has already been ten minutes and she only managed to get his sweat pants down to his knees. Ava had already whimpered, sighed, growled and begged for his help to no avail. Eventually she got fed up and removed the rest of his clothes with her hands. Ignis clicked his tongue at her.  
"Naughty kitten. Now I have to punish you." He growled and laid her on her stomach. He raise his hand high it the air before bringing it down hard on her bottom. Ava flinched and whimpered the dozen times his hand collided with her sensitive skin. Ignis rolled her back over and spread her legs. Then he began kissing and nipping at her inner thigh, slowly making his way up her leg. Once he reached the middle, he'd give a teasingly little lick on her clit before switching back to the other leg, and starting over again. She groaned as her desire for him grew with each touch of his lips on her skin. Her body grew warmer and her breathing became irratic. Ignis sat back on his heels.  
"That's enough for tonight." He teased and laid down.  
"Wait, what?" Ava pushed herself up on her elbows, confused.  
"I'm sure you can manage one more night." He chucked and removed the dark glasses that covered his face, placing them on the nightstand next to the bed.  
"No, please?" She begged.  
In an instant, Ignis had her flat on her back and pinned to the bed with one hand holding her two wrists. He lined himself up and pushed his cock roughly inside of her. Ava was released a cry of half pleasure and half pain as he slammed repeatedly into her. Ignis covered her mouth with his hand as her moans grew louder. After her first orgasm he flipped her onto her stomach once more, lifted her bottom half into the air and fucked her once more, squeezing her hips tightly. With one final thrust and a groan Ignis quickly slipped out of her and spilled his seed up her back. Ignis laid on his back next to her, breathing heavily.  
"Can you help me?" Ava panted and turned her face towards him. "I can't feel my legs."  
"Good or bad paralysis?" He chuckled, rolling out of bed and pulling her sweaty and sticky body into his arms.  
"Good. Very good." She breathed as he carefully carried her to the bathroom.

After the young couple completed cleaning themselves up and re-dressing, they retired to their bed. Ava snuggled up against Ignis' chest and yawned.  
"It's nice to have the old you back." She smiled.  
"I'm still very angry." He admitted and wrapped his arms around her. "I am trying to manage it, for your sake."  
"I'll do what I can to help you become who you want to be." She replied and sat up a bit to look at his scarred face.  
"You've done enough for me, my love. Now, get some rest. You return work tomorrow." He gently reminded her.  
Ava gave his a quick peck on the lips before settling back down against him.  
"I love you, Ignis." She yawned once more.  
"I love you as well, kitten." He purred.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My youngest hit her 6 months sleep regression, so this chapter took much longer to write.

Ignis sighed angrily at the flash card he held in his hand. He had been trying to learn but found it more difficult than he anticipated.  
"Take a deep breath and try again." Ava smiled gently at him.  
"No. I am done for today." He growled and tossed the card towards the box it came from.  
Ava carefully picked up the box and held it out towards him. She gave it a quick shake to stir up the cards.  
"Just try one more." She suggested sweetly.  
"I said I am done." He snapped and smacked the box out of her hands, scattering the contents out onto the floor. He stood and began heading to the door.  
"Wait!" Ava ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "The rule."  
Ignis sighed once more and gave her a peck on the lips.  
"I love you." He grumbled before leaving.  
"I love you, too!" She called out after him and shook her head.  
After her father passed, Ava was concerned about losing another loved one. She made it a rule that whenever one of them left, no matter what reason, they had to declare their love. That way, if something unfortunate were to happen to either of them, their final words to each other would be loving ones. The rule also helped with Ignis and his occasional anger issues that were still present, yet becoming more rare. It reminded him of his foolishness and helped his frustrations dissipate faster.  
After Ignis left, Ava crouched to the floor and began picking up the spilled cards. She carefully returned them to the box while counting them to ensure they were all present. Once she had finished, she placed the box back on the table where they usually kept it and busied herself cleaning around the apartment.  
It wasn't long before Ava was interrupted by a knock at the front door. She skipped over, checked through the peephole to see who the guest was before opening the door.  
"Mom, what a surprise." Ava said and hugged her mother.  
"I'm here to ask you a favor." Her mother replied, returning the hug. Since the starscourge all radios and cellphones stopped working, so if someone had to get in contact with another person they usually relied on their own two feet.  
"Of course, what's up?" Asked Ava, motioning for her mother to come in.  
"I need help finding Prompto. Are you and Ignis free?" Prim replied, but stayed in the hallway.  
"Ignis isn't here right now, but I can help. Is he missing?" Ava slid on her shoes and followed her mother outside after locking up behind them.  
"I wouldn't say he's missing, but Nova's contractions began and she'd like Prompto to be with her."  
"Mom! How can you be so calm? We have to find him now!" Ava gasped and began to panic.  
Prim chuckled at her naive daughter. "Sweetie, they've just started. It might be hours or even days before the baby comes. You go find Prompto, I'm going to return to Nova and help her time her contractions."  
The two women parted at the corner of the street. Ava looked around wondering where she'd begin.

After spending an hour checking the most likely places Ava still did not locate Prompto or even Ignis, whom she was going to recruit for the search. She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Her shoes were worn down, and now they left blisters on her heels whenever she wore them for extended periods of time. She slipped off her shoes to give her feet some fresh air. Across the street from her was the private bar she had heard others speak about from time to time. She remembered Ignis mentioning the place once or twice. With a groan, Ava slid the old sneakers back on her feet and slowly made her way to the entrance of the bar. By the door stood a tall dark skinned man in a Glaives uniform. She approached him.  
"Excuse me." She called out and smiled gently at him.  
"Glaives and hunters only." He gave a gruff reply without looking for her.  
"I know. I was wondering if you'd seen a few friends of mine. Well, once is a friend. The other is my boyfriend. I've been wandering around looking for them." Ava blurted out. The man intimidated her.  
"Describe them. I'll tell you if they are inside." He finally turned his gaze towards her. His deep set brown eyes bore into hers causing her heart to beat faster with nervousness.  
"Uh, well, one is about this tall," she started and held her hand in the air about five inches above her head, "blond hair, blue eyes, scrawny looking. He's got some facial hair on his chin. The other is slightly taller, darker hair that's styled, like, up. He's blind."  
She bit her lip and looked down at the ground.  
"Prompto and Ignis! Why didn't you just say that?" The man let out a booming laugh. "You're not pregnant so you must be Ignis' gal. Yeah, they're both inside. Go on in."  
"Wow! Thank you! And yes, I'm Avalora." She replied.   
"The name's Aust." He gave her a warm friendly smile and opened the door for her.  
"Thanks again, Aust."   
Ava crept into the dimmly lid establishment. It was surprisingly full with at least one person sitting at each table. The interior felt almost like an old western saloon. The floors squeeked under her feet as she shuffled passed the old wooden support beams. A few of the patrons gave her some funny looks. She was very aware she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her eyes scanned the room slowly, searching for the two men. Off in the corner a very loud blond caught her attention. Ava swiftly scuttled across the cracked fake wood floor and planted herself between Ignis and Prompto.  
"Ava!" A very drunk Prompto squealed excitedly. "Have a drink with me!"  
"She isn't even supposed to be allowed in." Ignis quipped. "Furthermore, the bartender will not supply you with any more. You are at your limit."  
"Oh right. I forgot." Prompto whined.  
"Again." Ignis added and sipped his drink.  
"Uh... guys?" Ava interrupted. "I have something important to say."  
Ignis turned on his stool and slid an arm around her waist. "I hope you're not upset with me for storming out."  
"I'm not, but, wow, you're drunk too?" She shook her head. Ignis didn't change too much when he was intoxicated. However he did go through subtle changes depending on how many he's had. Ava figured he must have been on his fourth with how handsy he was becoming. Ignis pulled her in close and slid his hands up the back of her shirt.  
"Guys, this is serious." Ava wiggled out of his grasp. "Nova's contractions started."  
It took a few seconds for Prompto to fully comprehend what he just heard.  
"My baby is coming." He gasped once it clicked.  
"Yeah, and Nova..." Ava started to speak but was interrupted.  
"My baby is coming!" Prompto repeated excitedly and tore out of the bar.  
"Come on, let's follow him before he hurts himself." Ava sighed and tugged on Ignis' sleeve. Ignis picked up the half drank beverage off of the bar and finished it in one gulp. 

The two walked hand in hand down the narrow streets of Lestallum on their way to Nova and Prompto's.   
"Any chance we can run home for a moment?" Ignis growled playfully in Ava's ear.  
"Definitely not." She replied and rolled her eyes.  
Ignis scoffed and pulled her into him. The smell of the alcohol on him made her stomach churn. She turned her head away and sighed annoyed as he kissed her neck.  
"You said you weren't upset at me." He pouted and nuzzled into her.  
Ava stared off down the dark street they were walking on. There had been something serious on her mind, but there was never a good time to bring it up. Ignis had been so sweet and loving lately she was worried she might lose him again.  
"I'm not. I'm not doing anything with you while you're drunk." She finally replied and began walking again.  
Ignis still had his arms around her, which made each step of hers difficult to achieve. Ava sighed once more.  
"Talk to me then, love. What's on your mind?" He whispered in her ear. "You said it yourself, we need to communicate more."  
"Let's just get to Nova's first, okay?" She answered and began to walk again as his hands slipped away from her body.  
"Alright." He agreed and followed her footsteps.

They were greeted by Prim when they arrived.  
"Come on in. The contractions are still ten minutes apart, so we may be in for a long night. The doctor came by and said she's only four centimeters dilated." Prim explained and led the couple into the living room. "I'll let her know you're here."  
"Thanks, mom." Ava replied and took a seat on an old leather couch. Parts of the leather had cracked and flaked off on the arms and edges of the cushions. Ignis carefully followed. He wasn't familiar with Prompto and Nova's house, nor was he sober enough to feel out where he was going. He took small steps in the direction Ava had gone, and held his hands out in front of him.  
"You should take your cane whenever you decide to drink." Ava chuckled and took one of his hands once he was close enough.  
"Thank you." He groaned and sat next to her. "Will you talk to me now?"  
"I said I would. I'm not sure how to start, though." Ava scrunched up her face in thought.  
"Should I be concerned about our relationship?" He inquired.  
"No. Well, maybe. I don't know. It depends on how you take it." She spoke and began fidgeting with her hands. "I think we need to be more careful when we... are, uhm, intimate."  
Ignis pondered for a moment before replying. "Are you worried about this because Nova is about to have a child?"  
"I've always been worried," she admitted, "but it's definitely been on my mind more. Contraceptives aren't available right now. What would we do if I ended up pregnant?"  
"I can only assume we would raise the child together." He answered and wrapped her in a hug. "I will certainly try to be more careful in the future. I understand why you refused my earlier advances."  
"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against him. "I don't want a child while this starscourge is going on."  
"I would like to have a child with you one day in the future, and we do not know when Noctis will return." Ignis mumbled into her ear.  
"If he doesn't return by the time I turn thirty-two we'll have a child. Sound good?" Ava asked and placed her hands on top of his.  
"A wonderful idea." Ignis replied and kissed the top of her head.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah: my cat had surgery this week due to eating a string and my son's birthday is in a few days. I've been trying so hard just to get five minutes to myself. I wrote this quickly as a filler chapter hoping to keep y'all here. <3

Avalora pressed the cold, damp cloth to Nova's forehead as her pain began to fade. The contractions were close enough together that Prim had left to fetch the doctor.  
"They should be back any minute now." She smiled, attempting to soothe her cousin.  
"Not fast enough. I need this baby out how." Nova groaned. Her short red hair was slicked back from sweat. She was tired, sore, and angry from her body preparing the labor for eight long hours. She squeezed Prompto's hand and let out a low guttural cry as another contraction rippled through her body.  
"They're here!" Ignis called out from downstairs.  
Ava rested the cloth on Nova's forehead and patted her shoulder. She rose from the seat next to the bed and quickly made her way to the door. There, she greeted her mother, the delivery doctor, and a nurse.  
"Do you need anything?" She asked her mom as the doctor and nurse whisked by her to check on their patient.  
"Please, stay!" Nova whimpered from the bed.  
"I'm sure the doctor has everything in control." Prim replied as the two wandered back to the bed.  
Ava was supposed to be downstairs with Ignis answering the door when well-wishers came to visit. News had spread quickly through the refuge of Nova's labor. Since Nova worked as a nurse nearly everyone knew her, so the doorbell had been ringing all day. The living room was quickly filling up with small gifts for the new Argentum baby. Ignis was pretty quick to usher the guests out shortly after they arrived. Nova was becoming increasingly annoyed with the bell ringing. It was already well into the evening and people were still visiting. Ava had even taped a note over the door bell requesting guests to knock quietly instead, but many ignored it.  
"I'm just going to tell Ignis he's on his own." Ava said softly before scurrying out of the room and down the narrow stairs.  
"Ignis, Nova wants me with her. Can you hold down the fort down here?" She asked after entering the living room.  
"Of course." He replied and smiled in her direction.  
"Thanks." She gave him a quick hug before bolting up the stairs; taking two at a time.

Back in the bedroom, the nurse had set up a small table next to the end of the bed and was placing the necessary equipment on it. The doctor was busy replacing the absorbing pads underneath Nova's bottom.  
"You said your water already broke?" She asked while putting on a pair of latex surgical gloves.  
"Yeah, just before the contractions started. I'm real sorry you had to clean it up Aunt Prim." Nice replied through gritted teeth.   
"Honey, you're about to have a baby. You don't need to thank me for anything." Prim responded.  
Prompto stood silently to Nova's left, staring intently at the doctor. He was pale, and still slightly drunk. Nova nearly wouldn't let him back into the house when she realized. His eyes opened wide as the doctor instructed Nova to open her legs wider.  
"Is it coming?" He asked and leaned over to get a better view.  
"We'll see. Try and relax your legs, Nova. You're doing great." She replied and gave the family a gentle smile.  
The doctor carefully slid her finger inside of Nova.  
"Your baby's head is right here. We're going to begin pushing soon. We just need to empty your bladder. This may be uncomfortable." She explained and replaced the gloves she wore with a pair of fresh ones.  
Nova bit her lip and whimpered as the doctor carefully pushed the disposable catheter into her urethra.  
"Does it have to say in?" She asked.  
"Not this one no." The doctor replied. "Okay we're done with this. Are you ready to start?"  
"I'm ready to finish." Nova huffed.  
The short, stocky nurse waddled to Nova's side and took one of her hands.  
"Grab your legs, right here." The nurse said and pressed Nova's hand against her thigh just below the knee.  
Nova complied as the nurse put a cloth between her teeth.  
"Just a precaution. I've seen many women break a tooth. Are we ready doctor?"  
"Ready when you are." The doctor replied.  
The nurse rested her hand on Nova's stomach just below her ribs to feel the start of a contraction. Prim stayed at Nova's left and continued to wipe sweat from her forehead with the cool cloth. Prompto shimmied a little closer to the end of the bed so he could get a better view of his child being born. Ava awkwardly sat behind him in the chair he had placed next to the bed. She kept her hand on her cousin's shoulder and comforted her with words of encouragement.  
"Here comes one." The nurse said enthusiastically. "Push! Push like you're pooping!"  
Nova bit hard into the cloth in her mouth and let out a loud half groan half cry.  
What felt like hours to them, was only twenty minutes or so before the doctor told her to give one final push. The room fell silent as the doctor pulled the baby's shoulders out, followed by the rest of it's body. The seconds ticked on. A collective sigh of relief was released by each family member when the tiny body gave a shriek. The nurse scuttled over and wrapped the baby in a towel.  
"It's a boy!" The nurse cheered and started his first check up.  
The doctor finished her end of the delivery and patted Nova's knee. "Awesome job, mama. What's his name?"  
"Solarum, after my father." Nova replied between happy sobs.  
Prompto hugged and kissed his wife. He too was crying. The sudden flood of emotions was a lot for anyone to handle.   
Ava excused herself from the room and bounded down the stairs.  
"Ignis, it's a boy." She said. "He's the cutest little peanut."  
Ignis jolted awake, having dozed off awaiting the news. "Ah, that's wonderful."  
Ava chuckled at him and ran back up the stairs. When she re-entered the room, Nova was sitting more comfortably in her bed, giving her young son his first feed. The nurse was finishing the clean up, and the doctor was on her way out.  
"Nurse Spahn will be staying for the first twelve hours to assist you and to check for any illnesses or infections between the two of you. You can ask her anything." The doctor waved at them. "Congratulations on your beautiful son."


End file.
